The Story of Talon
by Jochern
Summary: Jedi Knight Talon, a female Twi'lek, though unwilling has a padawan thrusted upon her. This is her story during the beginning of the Clone Wars. But it seems the young Jedi have a dark legacy. (This story has been remade in "Chronicles of Talon")
1. Ch1 The Cor-Fir Campaign

The Story of Talon Chapter 1

The Cor-Fir Campaign

_Jedi Knight Talon, a female Twi'lek, though unwilling has a padawan thrusted upon her. This is her story during the beginning of the Clone Wars. But it seems the young Jedi have a dark legacy. Her Sith cousin wants to meet her._

**The Battlecruiser Invincible Hand**

Talon was a red skinned Twi'lek in her twenties. She had a black top and black trousers. Her waist and stomach were exposed, along with her arms. A blue lightsaber were attached to her waist.

"What"! Talon snapped at the holograms of Jedi Masters Mace Windu, Ki-Adi Mundi, Agen Kolar and Saesee Tiin. "Are you out of your damn"…

Windu, Saesee Tiin and Agen Kolar frowned at her.

Realizing she had snapped at four members of the Jedi High Council she covered her mouth with her hands. Clones around the command center turned to look at the Jedi Knight and the holograms of a few members of the High Council. It wasn't the first time they had seen their General snap at someone, but it was the first time she snapped at someone out ranking her within the Jedi Order.

She mistakenly snapped at the Supreme Chancellor once, but luckily for her he was amused and impressed by it.

"I'm sorry masters", she bowed her head. "I-I didn't mean to do that".

"Hmm", Windu groaned.

"Anyway"… Ki-Adi Mundi tried moving on, to Talon's great appreciation. "…The decision is already made Knight Talon".

Talon sighed and rubbed her temple.

"But I have never taught a padawan", she protested. _And I don't want to._ But that part she weren't foolish enough to say out loud.

"We believe that you are ready to be a teacher for the new generation", Agen Kolar spoke.

"But"… Talon started, realizing she didn't have anything to say.

Saesee Tiin sighed. _And I thought Skywalker were stubborn_.

"The decision has been made", Windu reminded yet again. "Padawan Jade is on her way in a Freighter".

Talon furrowed her forehead. "A freighter? What a lovely type of transportation".

She smiled sarcastically.

"It was the only ship available", Agen Kolar said with indifference. "There are little to no ships to spare. She might meet up and transport over to the Cruiser _Mammoth_ on the way".

"When will she arrive"? Talon asked, obviously accepting the fact she will have a padawan, finally.

The question seemed to please the masters, sensing a feeling of acceptance in her voice.

"A few days, I would expect", Windu said. "Between two to four".

Clone Commander Abyss appeared beside Talon. He had light red marks on his armor and he was Talon's second in command. They had actually met for the first time during the first battle of Geonosis when the war started.

"Sorry to interrupt General", he said apologetically.

_No, please do,_ Talon thought feeling happier. "What is it Commander"? She avoided the wish to exhale of relief.

"We are about to arrive at Cor-Fir", Abyss explained. "Admiral Cossack wants to have fighters on standby incase the Separatists are already here".

Talon nodded and turned back to the masters.

"I'm afraid I have to go masters", she said apologetically.

Ki-Adi Mundi nodded.

"May the force be with you, Talon", he smiled.

"Keep us apprised of the situation", Windu added.

"I will master", Talon bowed her head.

The holograms dissolved and Talon turned to Abyss and gave a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for rescuing me, Abyss", she smiled.

"It looked like you needed it, sir", he smirked under his helmet.

"So", Talon inquired. "Are we actually close to Cor-Fir"?

"Actually…we are", he affirmed.

Talon smirked at him.

"Tell Cossack to ready the fighters", she ordered.

"Yes, sir", Abyss nodded.

Talon didn't understand why the Council suddenly decided to have her teach a padawan. They had always been thoughtful of her every move. At several occasions they had questioned the reasoning for her actions on missions.

Truth behind it all, the Council had worries about Talon. Her family had been force users for many generations, as far back as to the Sith Empire. However they had not been Jedi. They had been Sith. Some of the most powerful dark force users who stood by the Emperor's side were from her bloodline. This was what worried the Council, especially because when she were a youngling Grand Master Yoda had felt a flash of darkness in her heart. Hopefully Talon would never find out about her Sith heritage. A belief were that training a padawan would remove the last darkness in her heart or drive it deep down so it don't resurface.

Admiral Bentonite Cossack was an elderly man in his fifties. Though he was a military genius, he was sickly and had a jealous nature to him. Being a career naval officer he often dreamed back to the time were the jedi weren't in charge of the Republic Military and simply were peacekeepers. Then, he had been up for a position of becoming a Grand Admiral and commanding a sector of Republic space. Now with the jedi commanding the war, his chances for a cozy position as Grand Admiral on his own Battleship in charge of a powerful fleet somewhere were gone. Now, no, no he isn't commanding a fleet. Instead he is just a second in command over the fleet, with Jedi General Talon in center of stage-his stage at that.

The fleet weren't particularly large. It had no Battleships, two Battlecruisers, five Cruisers, nine Destroyers, three Corvettes and seven Frigates. With the majority of the fleet being a mass of smaller ships, Cossack don't have much belief that they can go toe to toe with a fully capable CIS battlegroup. The CIS was after all outnumbering the Republic at almost all fronts currently.

Soon they would exit hyperspace at Cor-Fir, a primitive world-compared to planets such as Coruscant and other mayor industrial and trade worlds. But they had technological capabilities such as space travel, though not as advanced as the Republic or Separatist Alliance.

"Admiral, the fighters are ready", a naval officer told him.

Cossack nodded curtly.

"Very good Commodore", Cossack said.

Commodore Constantine Blaesus nodded. He was a young man with jet black hair and a cleanly shaved face. He had young but strong facial features. Constantine had strong and unwavering loyalty and trust in Talon and the jedi. Without her recommendation he would still be a lonely Lieutenant on a Corvette, but she saw something in him that no one else had. He was a promising officer, but he sometimes lost his calm in battle, especially if it seemed they were losing the engagement.

The fleet exited hyperspace on the other side of an asteroid field that lay between them and Cor-Fir. As Abyss and Talon gathered by the holotable it sprung to life. On it a Separatist fleet appeared between them and the planet. The fleet were at first glance a few times bigger then Talon's own fleet.

Cossack came through the door.

"General, it appears the CIS fleet have not spotted us yet", he spoke. "Something problematic is, this"…

He pressed in a few commands on the keyboard and a large image of a Battleship appeared.

"_Spirit of Vengeance_", Talon recognized.

"Grievous ship", Cossack confirmed. "This just became a lot harder. We need to call for reinforcements. General Skywalker are nearby. He could probably be here in a few hours".

"We can't wait that long", Abyss protested. "They'll detect us".

Cossack gaze at the clone Commander. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"They outnumber us almost three to one, **Commander**", he said. "They have more heavy ships then we have".

"They don't know we're here yet", Abyss pointed out.

"Exactly", Cossack arched his eyebrows. "We only need to stay hidden until General Skywalker arrives".

"I don't think that's your call Admiral", a male voice said.

Cossack rolled his eyes and sighed as the man speaking walked up to them. He took a positon behind Abyss and Talon. He wore a dark green complete body armor. It was thicker than clone armor. The helmet have a golden colored visor. He was three heads taller than any other man onboard the ship. He had to bend his head down every time he entered or exited a room slightly.

This man was Chief Spartacus, a career soldier from a secret special training program under Talon's command. Sense childhood Spartacus have been trained to obey and protect his Jedi superiors-in this case Talon. The specific unit was known as the _Elderguard_.

Spartacus stood to attention and saluted Talon. She nodded with her fingers entangled behind her back.

"At ease Chief", she said.

He relaxed slightly. From his height he looked down at the hologram that had reverted to a view of the planet, the Republic and Separatist fleets and the asteroid field.

"You said something"? Cossack forced himself to ask.

With tension in his voice Spartacus replied.

"General Talon decides what we do. It is her decision".

Cossack glanced to Talon. He thought of Spartacus more as her lapdog or perhaps, teacher's pet and had little respect for him.

"Of course. I meant no disrespect, General", Cossack apologized.

Talon nodded, having honestly taken no offense sense no decision had been made. She didn't really think Cossack had overstepped his authority.

"None taken Admiral. You are right and as always I appreciate your opinion and suggestion. We are outnumbered and they don't know that we are here", she looked to the blue holographic map and pointed at the asteroid field. "We can send our fighters and bombers on a quick assault". She looked at the men's faces, or helmets in Abyss and Spartacus's case. "Then we can bring them back before Grievous can launch a counterattack. They strike at critical points nad cripple of damage some of their big ships."

Abyss nodded approvingly.

"They won't be prepared for it. Our boys can easily smack them before they can even launch their fighters", he said.

Cossack nodded slowly.

"I don't know, it is risky but… if it works", he looked up at Talon. "…if our pilots can disable and damage the battleships and Battlecruisers it will give us a greater chance. Especially if Grievous attacks with the asteroids in between us".

"We can use the asteroids to our advantage", Talon continued with a smile at Cossack. "Abyss, I want to place half our AT-TEs amongst the lower asteroids".

"You think Grievous will go above the field, sir"? Abyss asked.

"Either he will go through or above", Talon said with confidence. "He isn't going to go below it and give us an advantage, and going around will take too much time. Grievous wants to face us quickly. As quickly as possible. Especially sense he outnumbers us". She pointed at a thick mass of asteroids. "I wanna hide two Bomber Squadrons here. When Grievous attacks they'll move in and attack from nowhere. With their power shut down they won't be detected until we want them to be detected."

Abyss saluted.

"Yes, sir. I'll get the AT-TEs and fighters into position", he said.

Talon nodded.

"Be quick about it. I don't want to risk being discovered while we prepare", Talon said. "In a full frontal battle Grievous will surely win. We can only win if we make him fight on our terms."

Abyss left.

"Sir, shouldn't we contact General Skywalker"? Cossack tried again.

Talon frowned.

"No", she said bluntly. "We can do this without help from him... I wouldn't like to interrupt whatever 'important' thing he is doing", she lied.

Cossack knew there were tensions between Skywalker and Talon. The few times they had fought together Skywalker didn't have much confident in the young Jedi Knight. Talon had respect for Skywalker, but only some for the positon and General and the great jedi. But, for Skywalker himself, personally her respect have dwindled.


	2. Ch2 Space Battle

The Story of Talon Chapter 2

Space Battle

**Battlecruiser Invincible Hand**

Talon, Abyss and Spartacus waited in the command center as the fighters and bombers close in on Grievous fleet. They watch the CIS fleet try to reposition itself to counter the unexpected Republic assault, but where too late. The attack was unexpected and took them by complete surprise.

They flew rings around the slower CIS ships.

The bombers started bombing the heaviest CIS ships as the fighters attacked turrents and when two of the Battlecruisers opened their main hangar decks to launch fighters to intercept, Talon's fighters launched missiles, devastating the inside of the two ships. Secondary explosions ripped through and damaged both Battlecruiser. One of the Frigates were torn apart by explosions that caused secondary explosions. The explosion damaged two nearby Cruiser.

Talon smiled, thinking about how furious Grievous must be right now.

"Should we pull back now"? Abyss asked.

Talon thought about it. They still hadn't damaged any of the two Battleships and four Battlecruisers were still in full action. But the first droid fighters were out and trying to intercept her own pilots. If she held them there for too long she wouldn't have enough to protect her ships once Grievous attacked her fleet across the asteroid field. She couldn't risk losing her squadrons.

"Order them to retreat", Talon decided.

The order went out and the _Arc-170 Starfighters_ started returning home. Two Squadrons of fighters hunted after them. When they flew into the asteroid field the Starfighter Squadrons turned around and engaged. The AT-TEs remained hidden and another reserve Squadron entered the fight and allowed the bombers to return home. Quickly the two droid Squadrons were dispatched and the AT-TEs remained a secret.

"_General",_ Cossack said from the bridge._ "Grievous fleet is on the move"._

"Understood Admiral", Talon responded.

Spartacus pointed to the holographic fleet.

"There moving straight through the asteroid field", he noticed. "The two bomber Squadrons will easily ambush them along with the AT-TEs placed on the asteroids".

Talon was nervous as she could only hope that Grievous did exactly what she wanted him to do. This far he did exactly that. But if their sensors found the AT-TEs, the crews would be massacred with no chance of escaping. She might have sent her men to their deaths. Same could go for the two undefended bomber Squadrons lying ready to ambush Grievous's unsuspecting fleet.

Four of the CIS Frigates entered the asteroid field. Two Cruiser and a Destroyer led the front of Grievous fleet. The heavier ships was after them.

"Sir, the bombers have returned to our position", Abyss said.

Talon nodded and gently tugged on her left lekku. Tugging on the lower end out of nervousness, hoping she hadn't sent her men to their deaths. Hoping she wouldn't need Anakin to defeat Grievous after all. He would never let her forget this if it came to that.

"Refit the bombers", she ordered. "Quickly."

"On it", Abyss said.

The entire CIS fleet were inside the asteroid field and about to enter firing range. The bombers just barely made it out with time to spare.

Grievous Battleship the_ Spirit of Vengeance_ increased speed and approached the front of the fleet. It appeared to Talon that he wanted to be in the thick of the fighting against her outnumbered fleet. He probably wanted the glory of destroying a Republic fleet after the first attack, where they humiliated him and his personal prestige.

"_There firing"!_ Cossack warned.

The ship shook slightly as the enemy barrage hit them.

"Return fire at any time Cossack", Talon suggested casually.

The order was given and the Republic fleet opened up at the enemy.

"Sir, two Cruisers and a Battlecruiser is focusing their fire at a lone Frigate", Abyss said. "Their shields are taking heavy damage"!

The Republic and Separatist fighters sweeped in around asteroids and ships in chase, intercepting each other attacks. They were almost everywhere, flying around trying to destroy each other. The clone pilots as in many cases had an advantage over droids because of the fact they are not droids. The human factor, it was just what Talon might need to succeed in defeating Grievous. But Grievous was just as aware of the human factor as she was.

"Tell them to fall back and assume another position", Talon said.

One of the Corvettes went up in flames as it was torn to pieces. The shields of a nearby Cruiser took some damage from the shockwave.

**Battlecruiser **_**Spirit of Vengeance**_

Grievous leaned out from his command chair with a grim grin over his face. The Republic were barely putting up a fight. But he knew something weren't right. It felt too easy. And secondly, why didn't they retreat? Clearly they were out matched. No one was foolish enough to think they could win this battle. Perhaps Skywalker was but this wasn't his ship. He had been informed that Flagship ship belonged to a Jedi, however they didn't know which one. he or she was probably some unknown Jedi without any actually battle skill or was too green for him to have heard about. Anyway she or he was clearly a nobody in any case.

"Focus all batteries on that main Battlecruiser", Grievous raspy voice ordered.

"Roger, roger", a battle droid by a console said.

His fleet came closer and closer to the Republic ships.

Two of the Frigates were destroyed by concentrated fire from the heavy ships in Grievous's fleet.

He chuckled. This was almost too easy. Just the way he liked it.

"General, Republic bombers approaching our starboard flank from above"! A scared droid warned.

"Impossible"! Grievous spat. "How?! Dispatch our fighters to intercept", Grievous barked.

One of the starboard side Battlecruisers tried to maneuver away from the bombers but couldn't because of the large asteroids around them. With bombs smacking their shields the Battlecruiser was torn in two with help from a pair of Republic ship focusing on them. It broke apart in the middle as secondary explosions tore through what was left.

"Fighters are breaking off from the enemy and chasing the bombers", a droid confirmed.

The clone pilots didn't sit back but chased after the droids into the CIS formation and wreaked havoc. Grievous was slowly running out of fighter cover as they were being focused down one by one.

Grievous flinched at the minor annoyance. The Battleship shook.

"Report"! Grievous spat.

"Someone's shooting at us"! A droid exclaimed.

"Idiot"! Grievous snapped. He got up from his seat in rage as the Battleship shook and threw many droids to the floor.

"General"! A droid exclaimed in terror. "There are Walkers on the asteroids below us"!

Grievous couldn't believe it. They had hid walkers under him. And he walked right into it. He was completely outflanked. This were no regular commander. No, no. He was fighting a Jedi, no doubt about it. No one else could outflank him like this. This reminded him of Skywalker or Kenobi but intelligence placed Kenobi far away and Skywalker's Cruiser weren't among the ships. Who was this jedi?

"Get us out of the asteroid field"! Grievous decided. He couldn't risk losing the whole fleet. If he did, Dooku would be furious.

Many of the CIS ships was torn apart from below. Clone fighters and bombers harassed them all the way out from the asteroid field. Half of Grievous fleet were either damaged, disabled or completely destroyed.


	3. Ch3 The Chieftain

The Story of Talon Chapter 3

The Chieftain

Talon's fleet were approaching the planet Cor-Fir as Grievous have retreated behind a moon, for now. Talon knew Grievous would be back. It were only a matter of time. And without a doubt he had called for reinforcements. She had to consider sending a request for reinforcements herself. For sure Anakin would be happy to come to her aid. He wouldn't give up a chance to kill Grievous. It would probably be politically beneficial to take Grievous into custody but…. Heck she knew Anakin wouldn't even consider that. For that matter, neither would she. The droid General had killed so many jedi he didn't deserve anything else then death.

Without a doubt when she landed on the planet, sooner or later she would meet Grievous in combat. He wouldn't give up a chance to kill a Jedi. And she weren't sure on her abilities to defeat him herself in a dual. She were sure she could defeat his army and fleet for sure, though.

"Abyss", Talon sighed.

He turned to her, awaiting instructions.

"Send a message to the Council and apprise them to the situation. Inform Anakin that we would use some support. If he can spare a few ships", Talon said.

Abyss nodded.

"Yes, sir". He could hear she didn't like asking for help, especially Anakin. They had a rather heavy history that went back years.

Spartacus entered the command center. He saluted Talon.

"Sir, we are ready to deploy our forces to the planet on your command", Spartacus announced.

Talon nodded.

"Launch the attack", she ordered. "Have a gunship wait for me. I'm going down there".

"Yes, sir", Spartacus affirmed.

Abyss and Spartacus followed her out of the room.

"Initiate operation Borderline", Abyss said in his comm.

The order were given and gunships, fighters and bombers left for a specific location on the planet surface. It were a CIS heavily fortified fortress that had resisted many attacks from the natives. No AT-TEs or Juggernauts could be used in the action sense the fortress were located deep in a jungle. Abyss would lead the assault while Talon went to find a specific Tribe of Bolagirr and seek their aid. The Bolagirr were a large bipedal ape-like species with bleak skin and white hair. They were the most warlike and powerful species on the planet.

Spartacus and a dozen clones accompanied Talon to meet the tribe in question. Abyss didn't like the idea of the General being almost on her own. But he trusted Spartacus to keep her safe.

Talon's gunship approached the green jungle world and landed on a plane. Talon leaped out before they had landed and looked around.

Spartacus sighed as the gunship landed. Why did she have to do that? It would be so much simpler to simply allow the gunship to land and step off. But no. No she had to jump off in midair. Stepping off himself with the clones the gunship returned to the fleet in orbit.

The clones all had light red marks on their armor.

"I saw the village in that direction before we landed", Talon said.

"You did"? Spartacus asked surprised. _How?_

"Yeah, let's go", Talon started moving.

"Right", Spartacus accepted her statement and moved after her. "Let's go troopers".

Walking a distance they soon came upon a town with large barricades surrounding it. They saw several huge figures. They were had bleak skin, white hair and they were twice the size of Talon. These bipedal apelike beings were Bolagirr. One of them held an axe, it were the size of Talon. He had a carbine on his back.

"Well, here goes nothing", Talon said.

She walked towards the Bolagirr. Noticing the newcomers two dozen armed Bolagirr met them at the barricaded road.

Talon raised her hands peacefully.

"We come with peaceful intensions", she declared.

"Who are you"? A male asked suspiciously.

"My name is Talon and I'm a jedi from the Galactic Republic", she introduced herself.

"Jedi"? One of them grunted. "You here to fight the droid army"?

"Yes", Talon walked closer. "I wanna talk to your Chieftain".

The males spoke amongst themselves with the occasional grunting. The Bolagirr with the axe that were as big as Talon herself nodded with some protests from other males.

"Fine, you may enter our village", he gestured them inside.

The clones were unease with the large warriors surrounding them as they entered. Walking through the village they saw a pile of broken Battle Droids. The tribe had obviously fought the CIS already and by the looks of it, they won.

Seeing them gaze at the pile of droids the Bolagirr spoke.

"Those dumb droids can't handle guerilla warfare. We know the jungle", he said confidently. "Only their numbers keep us from kicking them out". He spat in the direction of the pile with disgust. "That are those damn fortresses".

Soon they stood before a Bolagirr with silver armor across his chest and arms. He had a large axe attached to his back. His arms crossed over his chest.

One of the warriors explained who they were.

"What do you want"? He demanded.

"I assume you're Chieftain Gruntark", Talon said courtly.

"I am", he replied. "What do the jedi want"?

"Perhaps we might speak inside, sitting down somewhere more, comfortable"? She smiled.

"Speak or leave", Gruntark grunted.

Talon swallowed and sighed.

"Right, well. My name is Talon and I'm as he said a Jedi knight. My fleet's in orbit and we're assaulting a Separatist fortress", she began. "But you see… the Republic don't have much forces in his Sector so… I hope of uniting the planets tribes against the "…

The Bolagirr Chieftain laughed.

"You want us to work with the Morgakk and the Jorchae"? He said, continuing to laugh.

The Bolagirr around them started laughing.

"I want you to free your world from the CIS iron grip", Talon changed her words. "It isn't too strange a thing to do, is it"?

Gruntark narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her.

"The Jorchae are good for nothing. Can't fight, is only good to serve there gods, the Morgakk scum", he sneered.

Having spent time on this planet in the past Talon knew that the Jorchae, being a subspecies to the Morgakk, worship them as gods and tend to their every need. Bring food, clean, dress them and whatever they say.

Gruntark were the Chieftain that were the most powerful and influential amongst the Bolagirr tribes. If he agree to a joint effort then it would be a sign for other tribes to join. But hundreds of years of mistrust and war have laid there seeds and scars run deep.

"Look", Talon said, deciding on laying in out straight to him. "The Republic isn't going to waste too much resources on a lonely planet that fights amongst themselves at the same time". He stared at her without saying a word. "If you want our help. You guys are gonna have to get along. Or we're off to speak to the Morgakk and grant them our favor". She crossed her arms over her chest. "So you gotta decide. Do you want a unified planet… or, a unified Morgakk with Republic backing"?

Gruntark clenched his fists and groaned. A roar escaped him. One which made the clones and Talon jump. But Spartacus didn't move a muscle.


	4. Ch4 The Padawan

The Story of Talon Chapter 4

The Padawan

They had finally been allowed to go inside to speak. In the Chieftain's hut they sat down on pelts around a fire. The clones waited outside while Spartacus followed Talon inside.

"I suppose, I can get most of the Bolagirr tribes to work together with the Republic", Gruntark pondered. "But working with the Morgakk and Jorchae". He shook his head. "I can't say. They won't like the idea".

"Would they rather serve Count Dooku"? Talon countered.

"Off course not"! Gruntark growled.

The Bolagirr were fine excellent warriors, but other than that, they were brutal savages by Talon's standards. Anything less than a full frontal assault were considered cowardice to them. If you were brave you should face your enemy head on and not dance around them, not try to outflank them or use any other cowardly tactic. But still, it worked for them. They were heavily armored and heavily armed. Even without weapons they could tear a battle droid apart. And to Talon, they kinda smelled funny.

Talon couldn't understand why he had to shout every second sentence. It were really annoying.

"We will fight until every single Bolagirr are dead"! He declared.

"Which is what's going to happen if you don't start working together", Talon tried soothingly.

She decided to go with a softer approach.

"I know you're a great leader Gruntark. But if you could unite all the tribes. Then you might be the leader of your species", she said.

She only speculated on after the war, if it ended well but it were a long fetched idea.

"Think of it", she said. "Uniting your people without blood spill amongst yourselves".

He looked as if he considered what she had said. Perhaps he believed that it were possible.

She frowned as he remained quiet for a while.

_Did his brain overload or something?_

"So"… she broke the silence.

She earned a glare from Gruntark.

**Behind Cor-Fir moon, Battlecruiser Spirit of Vengeance**

Grievous looked with a disliking look at Dooku's hologram. He didn't like anything that the Count had just told him. Apart from the reinforcing ships part, that is. Sending Zil'nigar here were a bad idea. It wouldn't end well. Not to mention that this were his mission, not that damned Twi'lek's.

"There are no reason for him to come", Grievous assured. "I will deal with the jedi".

"It isn't up for debate… General", Dooku sneered. "Zil'nigar's relative are the one who defeated you so profoundly", Dooku's lips formed a smug look. "I think she should meet her family, for the first time".

Grievous growled in defeat.

"Yes, my lord", he bowed.

"When your reinforcements arrive, crush the jedi's fleet and make sure the world comes under our control… by any means", Dooku scowled. "But I want her alive".

The hologram disappeared.

**Cor-Fir Orbit, Cruiser Mammoth**

A young human female walked through the door to the main hangar. She felt hyped but also nervous. She had slanted eyes and white soft skin. Her hair were long and light blue, matching her dark blue robes. She were fourteen and she had never felt this nervous before. She were minutes away from meeting her master. She were young and her eyes stuck on the shuttle ready to carry her over to the Battlecruiser _Invincible Hand_.

Jade, as her name were, were a padawan that had been on a journey from Coruscant for some time to get to Cor-Fir to meet her new master. She felt uncomfortable with the clones saluting her and calling her "Sir, Commander or Ma'am", whenever she walked by.

It were a short trip to her new master's flagship. The _Invincible Hand_ were a powerful looking ship. The Battlecruiser were very impressive and the only thing were that it seemed damaged. It didn't look like anything mayor, not to Jade anyway. But she were only looking from the outside and didn't know much about ships so she weren't an expert at any rate. She bet that the _Invincible Hand_ packed one heck of a punch. Hopefully her master hadn't been injured in the battle in any way.

As the shuttle landed Jade departed and met a clone Captain named Gecko and a trooper named Slime. She decided not to ask or wonder why they called him that.

"Master Talon isn't here"? Jade said looking around, standing on her tiptoes. "Is she okay"? Her voice turned to one of worry.

"She's fine, I'm sure, Commander", Gecko reassured. "But she's on the planet right now".

"Oh", Jade sighed disappointed.

It were just typically her luck. She arrived and her master weren't even there. Her excitement had been smacked and crushed utterly.

"Can we show you to your quarters, sir"? Gecko asked.

"Um, sure", she said.

"Follow me", Gecko started walking.

He had a rather quick pace and Jade had to walk faster to keep up.

"So, you're the General's padawan, huh"? Slime seemed to try making smalltalk.

"Um, yeah…kinda"… Jade replied.

The huffed at a strain of her light blue hair that hung over her forehead. But as she huffed it away it immediately returned.

"Good luck with that", Slime said.

Jade looked at him without understanding. _What did that mean?_

"Eh, you… wanna elaborate about that"? She hoped.

"I'm just saying that she doesn't exactly want to"…

Gecko elbowed his brother.

"Doesn't exactly want to, what"? Jade asked as Slime took Gecko's hint and didn't finish the sentence.

"Nothing… sir", Slime said evasively. "I'm just thinking out loud".

"I'm sure if the General knew you would come right now, she would have been here", Gecko added.

"Nah, it's okay", Jade lied. "She have more important thing to do". Not wanted them to think she wanted sympathy she added. "Like winning the war and freeing the people below".

It were quiet for a moment.

Every clone they passed by looked at Jade. They were interested in the new jedi. Someone made a whistling sound. Gecko made a stop and looked after the culprit with a viscus glare.

"This way, sir", Slime said.

He continued walking and Jade decided not to concern herself with the incident. Especially not sense she flushed and felt embarrassed.

A trooper smacked another in the back of the head. Glancing back Jade saw Gecko quietly ripping him a new one. The surrounding clones didn't seem to have appreciated the gesture of whistling either. They found it disrespectful and inappropriate.

Slime stopped by a door and pressed a button on the panel.

"This is your quarters, sir", he said courtly. "Welcome to your new home away from home", he smiled.

"Thank you trooper", Jade nodded as she entered.

The door closed and she started getting the few things in her duffle bag up.

**Hours Later**

Though somewhat unwillingly Talon returned to the _Invincible Hand_ after hours of making conversation with Gruntark. She didn't know if she convinced him but for now she would return to meet her padawan. Spartacus returned to take extra forces to support Abyss who by now, have taken the CIS fortress after hours of combat.

Jade heard a beep from the door. She got up and walked over and opened it.

"Yes"? She said with a tired smile.

Before her stood a long red skinned Twi'lek. She were loosely dressed in a black top and pants. Suddenly she noticed a lightsaber hung to her waist. Her eyes widened and she looked up at her face, meeting her bright purple eyes.

"Jade, I assume", Talon said forcing herself to smile.

Jade nodded her head heavily and a wide smile sprung over her white skinned facial features.

"Y-yes master Talon", she stuttered of excitement. "Oh, I'm so happy to finally meet you"!

Talon were taken by the girl's enthusiasm to her.

"I-I'm gonna do whatever you say, do whatever you want me to and I wanna learn everything you know", she said hyped.

"Eh, um… thanks"? Talon were totally taken a back.

She had never met someone that were too enthusiastic about learning from her.


	5. Ch5 The Meeting of Evil

The Story of Talon Chapter 5

The Meeting of Evil

Durge glanced around the room with disinterest. The large room had a table with drinks and a meeting table across. The gathering were almost ready, only a few were missing to his knowledge. A few of the people in the room were Ventress and Viceroy Nute Gunray. Not to mention Dooku who were holding this strategic gathering of CIS military leaders and such. Nute Gunray weren't a military leader, not as far as Durge were concerned. But this palace were one of those he owned, which made him the host.

Ventress made her way over to Durge. She didn't like being her anymore then him. Being social weren't the personal highlight of either of them.

Ventress snorted and nodded towards the entrance.

She looked to find Count Dooku's golden girl. The favorite amongst the rank and file present. She had a long red dress, her skin were white, and her long silk hair were green. She had white eyes showed that she were blind. She looked to be in her early twenties.

A large catlike create moved beside her. It had white fur and blue eyes. It were a meter high and two meters long and the ears were long and the tail long and slender.

"Jaeriel", Ventress snorted in displeasure. "The golden girl".

On the Lahgan-Waleghi's right walked a black skinned woman in her early twenties. Her jet black silk hair, curled hung all around her, over her shoulders, her back and some stray hair over her face. She had blue eyes and wore a blue gallon. Her name were Miranda and she were Jae aka Jaeriel's eyes, aid and closest friend.

Jae though being blind used the force mentally see through Miranda, not leaving her completely helpless. As a Commandant she have become famous within the CIS for although losing a few planets and space battles her main purpose in any battle is to bleed out the Republic forces. In almost every battle she comes out with usually 1/3 of the casualties of the Republic forces she faces.

Upon seeing Jae, Dooku walked over and welcomed her with opened arms.

"Jaeriel, my dear", he embraced her.

The embrace took the viewers around the room by shock. Some were disgusted, not wanting her to have their rightful spotlight.

Jae smiling, hugged Dooku back.

"I am glad you could make it on so short notice", Dooku said.

"I have never been able to resist an invitation from you", she said.

Dooku's lips showed a small smile on its features.

"I'm sorry to hear about Mon Calamari", Jae said. "Intel I read said it was a close call".

"In the end, the Quarren didn't know their own good. They betrayed us", Dooku said. "It is… just a smaller setback in the war".

Jae walked beside him with Miranda on her side with the catlike creature named Oscar.

He purred as Miranda petted him. In the beginning Miranda had thought it awkward to have her mind connected to her mistress's. Now it feels normal, maybe sense she is connected almost every waken moment.

Finding himself standing in the corner Starkiller glared daggers at Jae.

**Cor-Fir Orbit, Battlecruiser Invincible Hand**

Jade swung her activated blue lightsaber, only to have in blocked. Trying to hit different points every one of them were blocked. She spun around and leaped right and then striked again. Talon blocked her with relative ease. It were obvious she didn't have to work hard to avoid Jade's lightsaber with her own blue.

Starting to get irritated Jade swung hard. Suddenly in a second she weren't holding her saber anymore. Looking around shocked and dumbfound she turned around. Talon held it in her hand. She deactivated her own.

She throw it back.

"You get frustrated, you lose", Talon said simply. "Or worse".

Jade activated her blade again. Talon did the same and Jade took up an attack stance.

"Control your feelings", Talon said.

"Sorry master", Jade apologized. "I'm not as good as you".

"Of course you're not", Talon chuckled.

Jade arched her eyebrows._ What did that mean?_ "Master"?

"Do you think I was this good when I was a padawan"? Talon countered. "Or Grand Master"… she stopped herself. She were going to say Yoda but the Grand Master were about 900 years old and sides, he were probably a natural.

"Grand Master Yoda"? Jade asked.

"Never mind", Talon decided. "No one is good when they start. But with training I'm sure you're going to pass me by".

"No way", Jade said surly. "I'm never gonna be that good".

She blow at a little light blue lock of hair that were in the way. She looked into master Talon's deep and kind purple eyes with her own green eyes. Did she really think she were going to be as good as hero ne day? Even better? Her eyes said that she meant every word of it.

Talon straightened herself and placed her left hand behind her back.

"Now, disarm me Jade", she said.

Jade sipped in air before leaping at her master again. With slow and easy steps Talon outmaneuvered her. Their lightsabers locked again and again with Jade being lightly pushed back. She thought she were a move away from sending her masters saber flying when Talon with one move almost made her lose hers. She weren't even trying to do that. It were just a defensive move.

Talon's right arm stung as Jade's lightsaber actually rasped her skin. It left a slight burn mark which she ignored. The training session continued and a few times Jade were close to disarming her, but didn't get close enough.

Talon deactivated her lightsaber.

"Nice moves", she commented on Jade's last footwork.

Deactivating hers Jade smiled shyly. "Really"?

Talon nodded and walked up to her.

"Come on, we have a mission to take care of now", she said.

"The Bolagirr Chieftain's wanna meet the Morgakk Chieftain's"? Jade asked.

"No, not really", Talon sighed. "These people would rather fight themselves then"…

Jade gasped and dropped her lightsaber before reattaching it to her waist. She stared with wide eyes at the burn mark on Talon's right arm. It took a moment for Talon to understand what had horrified her. Following her eyes she realized that Jade stared at her wound.

"That? That's nothing", she assured.

"I-I-I hurt you", Jade stuttered.

She hid her face in her hands and started sobbing. "I'm so sorry".

"Oh, Jade. Don't worry about that. It's just a burn mark. A little one", Talon tried comforting her. "I'm sure I'll survive".

"What if I'd cut your hand off", Jade continued sobbing.

Talon felt a bit amused over how big Jade were making it, and sad over how terrible she felt. She stepped up and laid her arms around her.

"It's okay", she whispered in a soothing voice. "There, there. No harm done, alright"?

**Unknown Location, CIS Strategic Meeting**

Miranda walked a feet behind her mistress with Oscar walking by her side obediently. Dooku handed Jae a glass of wine. Nodding curtly she accepted and took a careful sip. The taste made her grimace. Dooku smiled and peeked down at his own wine glass. His gaze turned into suspicion and he brought it up to drink.

"I wouldn't risk it", Jae warned.

"That bad"? He said. "I think I'll take my chances".

"Suit yourself", she shrugged.

"I feel I should warn you", Dooku said. "One of the subjects we will discuss is your homeworld".

Jae's brows arched.

"Why"? She asked. "My moon is neutral in the war".

"Yes", Dooku nodded. "But I'm sure you know of the rebel faction hiding out in the rain forests near the capital".

Jae nodded. _How could she not?_

"They doesn't have much support", she stated. "The Duke and Duchess has little to no threat from them".

"Perhaps", Dooku reluctantly agreed. "But our intelligence suggest that the Republic is sending a few jedi to provide tactical support and arms to overthrow the government".

Jae's eyes widened.

"T-they can't do that", she spat angry.

"The Republic want's a more cooperating government and controlling the Lahgan-Waleghi Duchy will be strategically important. I would like to suggest to send you to quell the rebels and protect the Lahgan-Waleghi people from the terror of war".

Jae's eyes narrowed.

"I will crush them", she said tightly. "I swear it".

She turned around to say something to Miranda.

Dooku smiled to his success. If this succeeded the Lahgan-Waleghi would join the Confederacy. And Jaeriel would deliver it into his hands, though unknowingly she would play her people right into his hands.


	6. Ch6 Geonosis Conquest Part 1

The Story of Talon Chapter 6

Geonosis Conquest Part 1

**Unknown Location, CIS Strategic Meeting**

Jae cleared her throat and leaned back on her chair.

"Are we sure that our intelligence sources actually are correct about this"? Jae asked.

"Yes", Nute Gunray agreed. "I don't want to send my valuable ships to Geonosis with faulty intelligence".

"The intelligence are correct, I assure you, Viceroy", Dooku said. "Poggle the Lesser has almost rebuilt the droid factories but they aren't ready for a Republic invasion yet. We cannot lose Geonosis again". He looked around the table.

His eyes stuck on the hologram of Grievous.

"Grievous I want you to press the attack on Cor-Fir when your reinforcements arrive", Dooku said.

"Yes, my lord", Grievous said. "I will kill the Jedi and slaughter the clones and any resistance".

Admiral Karl Olbrecht reached and grabbed his wine glass. Taking a sip he leaned over the table in his grey uniform. He corrected his glasses. Olbrecht were an older man in his mid-sixties and he were responsible for ship production and fleet reinforcements in half a dozen sectors.

"Count Dooku", he spoke softly but yet firmly. "I would suggest to use our new long range Heavy Battlecruisers here. With a strong front, they will sit back, and snipe the Republic ships. The Sicyon class Heavy Battlecruisers are, although not tested yet… excellent for sniping anything from Frigates to Battleships", he smiled. "While staying out of the Republic's range".

Jae had to admit it sounded very impressive and if… if… it worked, it might turn the tide of the first dozen battles they were used in. throwing a new type of ship into an important battle such as Geonosis, could crush the Republic before they actually landed on the planet. She were also impressed with the Geonosian's will to rejoin the war and fight the corrupt Republic. The last time they were brutally crushed under the Republic hand as the Confederacy were pushed off. If they lose this time, the Republic for sure is never going to leave the planet before the war across the galaxy is over. Without a doubt Geonosis will remain occupied for the rest of the war.

"Let me lead the forces on Geonosis, my lord", Durge said. "I won't disappoint".

A young Twi'lek in black robes cleared his throat. He had red skin under the robes. He were known as Zil'nigar.

"I believe that my sister will go there", he said. "I have seen it in a vision. I must go to Geonosis".

Ventress glared at the Twi'lek but were surprised when Dooku nodded approvingly.

"I will not fail. Soon she will return to her true legacy", Zil'nigar said.

Dooku turned his attention to Durge and his request to lead the Geonosian defense.

"Durge, given your recent failures against Master Kenobi's forces… I do not have great confidence in your ability in this fight. There will surely be a lot of Jedi's present. This, campaign must go to someone with the ability for it".

Durge silently growled in anger. His honor and abilities had been insulted and there were nothing he could do to prove Dooku wrong.

"Durge", Dooku said. "I want you to go to Cor-Fir and take Grievous position. Grievous, you will go to Geonosis and meet Ventress and Lord Zil'nigar". He turned to Durge. "Do not fail again".

Durge grunted and nodded.

Grievous smiled over getting in on the Geonosis Campaign instead of fighting over one little planet.

**Cor-Fir, Battlecruiser Invincible Hand, two days later**

Talon come to the bridge with Jade on her heels. Abyss stood waiting for them by the hologram table. Cossack were having a discussion with Commodore Constantine Blaesus. Chief Spartacus were organizing the Bolagirr Tribes into a force that could rival the CIS ground forces.

Talon's reinforcements had arrived in more than a dozen new ships. Unfortunately Grievous had also had reinforcements, but he still sat back with them and watched her fleet. On the planet the droids had stopped going outside their forts, sense they always got ambushed and wiped out when they tried to go outside their heavy walls.

"Sir", Abyss nodded.

He pressed a button and several holograms appeared. Master Windu, Grand Master Yoda and Masters Ki-Adi-Mundi, Luminara, Plo Koon and Obi-wan appeared.

"Jedi Knight Talon, how goes it with your new padawan"? Ki-Adi-Mundi asked friendly.

Talon glanced at Jade who half stood behind her, possibly giving the mistaken impression that she were hiding behind her master. She looked shyly at the many masters.

"I am confident in her abilities", Talon replied, knowingly not speaking of her trust in her own abilities to train Jade. "But I doubt this, is why you contacted me".

"I'm afraid you're right", Windu hesitated. "Master Agen Kolar is on his way with a fleet to you. He is going to relieve you".

Talon had a bad feeling that she weren't gonna like the reason behind this action.

"Dare I ask why"? Talon said.

They masters exchanged glances.

"Geonosis is rising again. A Separatist fleet have blockaded the system already", Plo Koon said. "We cannot allow Geonosis to rejoin the Confederacy. It is more than a blow to the Republic war effort, but also a political disaster".

"Make sure, Geonosis, does not rise, we much", Yoda said.

"When do I leave"? Talon asked, straight to the point.

Ki-Adi-Mundi's lips curved into a smile.

"We have sent a pair of coordinates where we want you to meet up with the fleet before assaulting Geonosis", Ki-Adi-Mundi said. "But remember, they already know we're coming".

"Who, eh… will be there"? Talon asked. "I mean, which Jedi's gonna be involved"?

"That would be me", Ki-Adi-Mundi said. "Master Kenobi, Master Luminara, Master Krell and Knight Skywalker".

_Great, Anakin,_ Talon thought.

"I'll get my men off the surface immediately", she bowed her head.

"May the force be with you, Knight Talon", Windu said.

"And you masters", Talon replied.

Talon supported herself against the hologram table. She sighed and took a deep breath. Jade looked at her with a shade of worry.

"Master"? She asked. "Are you okay"?

Talon closed her eyes.

"I can't believe I'm going back to that dung-hole of a planet", she sighed cursing under her breath.

"Where you involved with the initial fighting, master"? Jade asked curiously.

Talon nodded.

"I was a Padawan at the time, it were a few months before I was made a Jedi Knight", she sighed. "It was hell". She glanced up at Abyss.

"What about you Commander"? Jade asked.

Abyss nodded.

"Yes, sir. But I was only a Lieutenant at the time", he responded. "It was pretty bad".

Talon smiled.

"That's an understatement", she said. "I thought I was really going to die more than once". She cleared her throat and looked directly at Abyss. "Get Spartacus on comm and tell him to bring all our forces up. Tell him to assure the Bolagirr that a Jedi Master is arriving to help them free their planet".

"Yes, sir", Abyss nodded.

_Geonosis Arena 22 BBY_

_Talon deflected blaster fire from the surrounding droids. She were sweating and the small group of Jedi were stepping backwards towards the point in the middle of the arena. She feel her master's back come up against hers._

"_Having fun yet"? Haj-Mel asked._

_The purple skinned Twi'lek reached out and forced pushed half a dozen battle droids away._

"_You always take me to the greatest places, master"! Talon shouted over the weapons fire._

_Haj-Mel chuckled._

"_I try my best", he said._

_The blaster fire died down as Count Dooku raised his hand. The few jedi that weren't in the group but mixed in cutting droids were escorted to them through the droid ranks. Talon glanced around her. Master Kit Fisto and Obi-wan Kenobi were to her left. Ki-Adi-Mundi walking into the group in front of her._

"_You have fought bravely, my friend", Dooku said with compassion. "Now, it is over"._

_Master Windu took a step and looked up at the former jedi._

"_We will not be pawns to trade with Dooku", Windu stated with a strong and convicted voice._

_Dooku nodded understandingly._

"_Very well… good bye, my old friend", he raised his hand._

_Talon's grip of her lightsaber strengthened, readying for the droids to open fire. She never thought she might die on a shit planet like Geonosis. But just as she thought the droids would open fire Senator Padme Amidala looked up to the sky and pointed._

"_Look"! She exclaimed._

_The Jedi looked up to see smaller ships approaching, descending down towards them. They flew in a circle over the arena. Through the open side doors soldiers in white armor stood inside, ready for action. The ships had opened fire and were cleaning out the droids in the arena. Talon deflected a bolt heading for her. The bolt reflected and blasted the droid firing it._

_A few gunships landed landed and the soldiers exited and fired at the droids._

"_Hurry"! Ki-Adi-Mundi clapped Talon on her shoulder._

_She hurried after him and her master onboard the closest gunship._


	7. Ch7 Geonosis Conquest Part 2

The Story of Talon Chapter 7

Geonosis Conquest Part 2

"Master, can I ask a question"? Jade asked.

She fixed her light blue hair with a comb.

"Sure", Talon looked over her shoulder.

She looked on a schematic datapad containing information over when the next batch of clones would be expected to join the ranks of the GAR. She also looked over what the Separatist defenses of Geonosis would be. Unfortunately there were little to no intelligence on that matter. Basically they were going in blind.

"Have you ever met Master Krell"? Jade asked.

She looked at her padawan.

A few clones had recently entered the locker room from the training room. Captain Gecko were one of the clones who had showered and he were half dressed in his armor. He found the conversation interesting and gazed at the jedi.

"I've only met him a few times", Talon replied. "We fought to subjugate a Confederacy planet in the Outer Rim in the opening month of the war".

"How was he"? Jade asked curious. She had heard stories of master Krell in the temple. She had actually met him ones.

"We… had different opinions on tactics and… he overruled me", Talon said.

"I've heard a lot about him", Slime said.

"Yeah, you've seen the guy's casualty lists"? Edge asked.

"What about them"? Jade asked as the comb got stuck in her hair.

She pulled with a little more force to get it out.

"Master Krell's tactics aside", Talon raised her voice. "He is a good jedi and have won many victories against the droid army". She didn't like where the conversation seemed to be going. It went towards a more disrespectful discussion. "What about it, Jade"?

"Oh, um… I just wondered. Seeing as he was going to be there and I met him ones. I kinda… pumped into him when I was a youngling", Jade confessed blushing.

Talon turned around and smirked.

"Oh? I'm sure he like that", she said.

"He kinda stared me down", Jade said. "It was really creepy".

The clones looked rather amused when Jade turned around. She noticed her master smirked at her and she had to smile at herself.

**Meanwhile on the Restored Touch**

Ventress frowned as the Republic fleet kept their distance. They approached them slowly as if waiting for reinforcements. She were sitting in her command chair. She were commanding from the Lucrehulk Core ship _Restored Touch_.

"Incoming transmission from the planet, mistress", a droid informed her.

She gave a affirm nod and two holograms appeared. Two Geonosian's stared back at her. One of them, the smaller were Poggle the Lesser. The other were General Boggle the Great. Boggle were a stronger looking Geonosian and he were the one who organized the Geonosian military. He established defenses around the different landing sites around the planet's surface. Basically Boggle were, apart from Poggle in charge of the entire planetary Geonosian forces.

The smacking, yelping sound of the Geonosian language struck Ventress ears.

"Do not worry, General", Ventress said. "The Republic won't land on Geonosis, if I have something to say about it".

Poggle the Lesser pointed at her and snapped in an upset tone.

He told her that as long as she would holdup the clones and jedi until the factories were finished, then if the clones landed the battle droids would overpower them.

Ventress nodded.

"I have ten Cruisers standing by to intervene if the Republic start to break through", Ventress said, shinning over her brilliance. "If the jedi do break the blockade, I will flank them and crush them". She clenched her hand, as if crushing something in front of her.

Boggle gave a court nod while Poggle smiled approvingly. He had complete trust in her abilities.

The two holograms disappeared.

"Mistress", a droid turned to her.

"A fleet is entering the system".

"Republic reinforcements"? She asked.

"No, mistress. It is Separatist ships. The _Spirit of Vengeance_ our in the lead".

_Grievous, about time you got here,_ Ventress sneered.

But she watched still, as the impressive Battleship join her blockade.

With Grievous fleet Ventress had 141 ships to face a Republic navy of 142 ships.

She tapped her fingers against the chair, waiting for something to happen.

"Mistress", the droid turned to her again. "The Republic fleet is moving. They'll be in weapons range soon".

It appeared the staring down part of the battle were over.

"Order the fleet to open fire when they're in range", Ventress commanded. "But tell the Sicyon Battlecruisers to hold their fire until they get closer".

"Roger, roger".

It had been a long time sense Ventress herself witnessed a battle between two fleets of this size. A lot of battles across the galaxy were fought between small or medium sized fleets. When navies of this size met, the battles would often have heavy ramifications long after the battles were over. While Ventress for a moment pondered on past battles the first batteries opened up. First to engage were Republic bombers with fighter protection approaching specifically targeted Confederacy vessels.

The first Squadrons of droid fighters were launched to counter that action while the Republic and CIS navy's began exchanging battery fire.

"Order the fighters to focus on destroying the fighters", Ventress said.

"Roger, roger".

"Um, uh. Mistress? Shouldn't we focus on the larger Republic Cruisers and Battleships"? One of the droids asked confused.

Ventress shot a glare at the droid and it shivered in fear.

"We're going to bleed them out", Ventress said, deciding not to scowl the droid. "This isn't going to be an easy or short battle".

Ventress noticed on the holographic map of the battle how a few Republic Corvettes focused on the Battleship _Galacticus_. _Galacticus_ were one of two ships in her navy that weren't controlled by droids. It were controlled fully by different men and women who had volunteered to serve in the CIS Navy. It would appear to Ventress that the jedi were trying to make _Galacticus_ chase them and abandon their position.

As a Squadron of bombers released their loads on a Destroyer beside _Galacticus_, it broke and chased down the bombers and Corvettes baptizing them with fire. The Battleship quickly approached the Corvettes that had already started pulling back. The three Corvettes took heavy fire but were pulling back in relative good speed.

Ventress leaned forward and narrowed her eyes.

"Contact that ship"! She barked.

The frightened droids did as she said immediately.

The hologram of _Galacticus_ commander, Captain Soren Bauer appeared.

"Captain Bauer, pull back your ship and return to your position", Ventress ordered.

"Negative, ma'am", Bauer replied courtly. "I got those bastards. Two of those Corvettes are almost gone for it. A little more fire and"…

"Idiot"! Ventress snapped. "Their tricking you out of position to disable your ship"!

"The _Galacticus_ is a CIS Battleship. Nothing can take it down when I'm on the bridge", Bauer said overconfidently. "We're taking it to the Republican scum".

He ended the transmission.

"He, eh… ended the transmission himself", the communications droid said fearfully.

_Galacticus_ were being swirled around by several squadrons of clone fighters and bombers. The three Corvettes, though two being rather badly damaged took cover behind a Republic Cruiser.

The _Resolute _and Cruiser _Alderaan Light_ came at _Galacticus_ from starboard and the portside. They were coming in dangerously close. They laid themselves only a hundred meters away and opened up a broadside. The two Cruisers guns, along with bombers, fighters and sniping from a Battlecruiser and a few Frigates broke down the shields and explosions were seen far away through the viewport of the _Restored Touch_ to Ventress frustration.

The space battles first ship casualty were a Battleship. Ventress cursed heavily, scaring the battle droids.

She turned her attention to the _Spirit of Vengeance_, Grievous's flagship. He were holding position, sort of. He had moved closer to the enemy but with his whole flank. Right know his Battleships batteries were kissing a Republic Destroyer's side as they turned. With two Cruisers on Grievous's flank targeted their full firepower on it. In turn the Destroyer were blown in half.

Ventress pondered if rather the Jedi were wandering why the new Heavy Battleships were just sitting back, watching. Ventress wanted the Republic heavy ships closer before she used her first ace in her sleeve.

She were relatively surprised when a heavily damaged Republic Battlecruiser set a course straight towards the midst of her fleet.

_What are you doing?_ She pondered.

"Mistress, an enemy ship is heading straight towards us"! A droid exclaimed alarmed.

Setting all power to forward shields and engines the Battlecruiser were heading towards her at their highest speed.

"What should we do"?

The droid bridge crew were worried.

"Fire at it"! Ventress sneered.

Several ships opened up with all batteries, however, the Battlecruiser were too big and too fast. It were closing the distance quickly. For sure this were a decision by the ships commander to make one last attempt to crush the CIS command. If Ventress Lucrehulk Core ship were damaged or even destroyed, it wouldn't be the greatest loss for the Confederacy. Off course, her death might very well cost them the war but Grievous would surly step up and continue to lead the battle in her place. He did after all know the plan to defeat the Republic fleet.

**Funny thing, then I calculated the size of the Republic and CIS Navies I had quite a while ago written up how many ships of each either fleet had, and I counted the fleet number of ships up during writing the next chapter. I had never any idea when I almost randomly decided how many ships of each type both navies had that it would only differ by one single ship.**


	8. Ch8 Geonosis Conquest Part 3

The Story of Talon Chapter 8

Geonosis Conquest Part 3

**Lucrehulk Core ship Restored Touch**

The damaged Republic Battlecruiser were still heading straight for the _Restored Touch_.

"Order a support Cruiser to intercept that ship", Ventress barked.

The order were quickly carried out and without question, one of the Cruisers protecting her Lucrehulk Core ship left its position and set a course for the Battlecruiser. The Republic ship tried to maneuver out from the Cruiser and towards the Lucrehulk Battleship. It were ineffective and both ships went up in a massive explosion as they collided.

A Confederacy Cruiser imploded under the pressure of incoming fire. The explosion damaged two Corvettes and a Cruiser in range of the shockwave. Ventress cursed. She were starting to take real losses and yet the Republic weren't pressing their offensive. Ventress hopeful sneak attack with the long range Sicyon Battlecruiser had turned into a battle for attrition.

The Battleship _Resistance _were lying in position giving a murderous fire to any small ship in range. Any small CIS ship in range were opened up on and devastated. A Frigate imploded. Ventress ordered a Battlecruiser to move to that sector and intercept the fire from_ Resistance_ and counter it with a deadly barrage of their own.

Alarmed a droid suddenly turned to her.

"Mistress, we receive a report of an enemy fighter inside one of the Lucrehulk Core ships", the droid said hectically.

"Impossible"! Ventress said. "How did it get through the defenses"?

"The design appears to be similar to a Jedi Starfighter", the droid said.

Ventress narrowed her eyes.

"Skywalker". She turned to a droid. "What is he doing onboard"?

"Em, uh, uh, I don't know", the droid shrugged.

Before Ventress could snap at it, explosions started tearing one of the massive Lucrehulk ships apart from the inside. Anakin Skywalker had flied straight inside and destroyed the main generators.

Ventress cursed loudly.

She could however take some joy in seeing a Republic Battleship lean to port with fires engulfing it. The Battlecruiser_ Hand of Coruscant_ were picking up the escape pods which managed to leave the doomed Battleship. If Ventress remembered correctly, _Hand of Coruscant_ were Master Pong Krell's flagship.

She were becoming increasingly frustrated with how she were losing her heavy ships. The Republic had more heavy ships then she already and she couldn't risk losing more.

**Battlecruiser Hand of Coruscant**

Pong Krell stood on the bridge with his four arms crossed over his chest. He frowned and turned to Commodore Haag.

"Focus all batteries on the _Spirit of Vengeance_", Krell barked.

"Yes, General", Haag gave a court nod.

He turned to clones beside the walkway on his left.

"All batteries focus on the Battleship in sector 452.183", Haag ordered.

In short Grievous ship targeted them.

Still frowning Krell turned his head to Haag.

"Get me Masters Kenobi, Luminara and Ki-Adi-Mundi", he barked.

"Yes, General, right away", Haag said.

Krell walked back to the command center and the hologram table. The hologram of Obi-wan, Luminara and Ki-Adi-Mundi appeared. Anakin and his padawan Ahsoka Tano were both in fighters, shooting down droid fighters amongst the CIS ships.

"Master Krell", Obi-wan said.

The holographic image grabbed a hold of something as Obi-wan's ship shook under enemy fire.

"We must press the attack", Krell said. "If we're going to press our advantage, the time is now"!

"I don't know", Ki-Adi-Mundi argued. "The Separatist blockade are still heavily dug in".

"We are grounding their heavy ships down", Luminara added. "Let's not forget that those new Battlecruiser are still sitting back watching".

"Yes, clearly it is either a trap or simply reinforcements", Obi-wan said.

"What about General Skywalker"? Krell asked.

He turned to Haag. Hag nodded and in short Anakin's hologram appeared.

"General Skywalker, what's your opinion on the five Battlecruisers in the rear of the clanker fleet"? Krell asked.

Sense Anakin were fighting in the front he would have gotten a good look at the Confederacy ships.

"I haven't seen the design before Master", Anakin said. "But I haven't gotten a good look at their weapon systems".

"If we're going to retake Geonosis", Krell said. "We have to press the advantage".

"I agree Master Krell", Anakin said.

"Of course you do", Obi-wan smiled. "Perhaps, if we press the advantage, we force Grievous and Ventress to show their ace in the hold".

"Speaking of aces in the hold", Ki-Adi-Mundi said. "What about Talon"?

"General Talon will hopefully be here soon", Krell said. "But when her fleet arrive we will have forty fresh ships with fighter and bomber wings. When she arrives, we need to make sure that we have already pressed the enemy into using all their forces"…

"…And with the fresh ships and men Talon will beat through the enemy lines", Luminara finished.

Krell nodded.

"Exactly, only as long as we press the enemy into revealing their hand", Krell continued.

Though not liking the idea or thinking it were the right time for it Ki-Adi-Mundi nodded and Obi-wan did as well.

"Our casualties will be heavy", Obi-wan warned.

"General Skywalker", Krell said, ignoring Obi-wan's statement. "Press your assault".

"Happily Master", Anakin said with confidence.

The holograms disappeared and Krell turned to Haag and returned to the bridge.

"Take us straight down Grievous's throat", Krell said.

The Republic fleet started moving towards the shaken CIS blockade. As the Republic started pushing at Ventress blockade the Sicyon long range Battlecruisers opened up. They started sniping away at the onslaught of Battleships and Battlecruisers. As all five Sicyon Battlecruisers opened fire on one and the same ship, the Battleship immediately took heavy damage and leaned to port. Exposing its broadside to enemy fire it soon were too damaged to act.

The Sicyon class ships targeted other ships, focusing on the heaviest Republic ships to break the momentum.

"Tell General Skywalker to engage those battlecruisers with his bombers", Krell barked.

"Yes, General", Haag said. He held on to a consul as the _Hand of Coruscant_ shook under murderous enemy fire.

"Contact _Resistance_, order them to follow us down Grievous throat"! Krell ordered. "First we deal with the damn droid"!

The Battleships _Resistance_ started focusing all batteries on Grievous and turned towards the droid general's battleship.

"We have to press on, no matter the cost", Krell echoed.


	9. Ch9 Geonosis Conquest Part 4

The Story of Talon Chapter 9

Geonosis Conquest Part 4

**CIS Cruiser Auden**

Jae walked down the ramp of the landed Cruiser with six commando droids walking in formation around her in a semi-circle. Her pet Oscar walked to her left and her hand gently petting his fur. Miranda walked by her side, with a commando droid between her and her mistress.

Meeting them bellow the ramp were two dozen men with lances on a horse-like creature. They had silver armor and helmets covering their faces. Their long pointy ears showed out from shins in the helmets open side. The sides had been made specifically to let out the ears. These men were the Lahgan-Waleghi Royal Cavalry Corps. Every cavalrymen had a blade attached for their waist belt. Across the belt sat a blaster pistol in a holster.

An ambassador stood with four Royal soldiers with blaster carbines with bayonets with him.

Ambassador Galvin Jorrick nodded politely to Jaeriel.

"It is good to see you return milady", he said.

"Thank you ambassador", Jae smiled. "It feels fantastic to be back home. Only if it had been under better circumstances".

She sighed.

Galvin Jorrick nodded.

"Indeed, however. I believe the Duke and Duchess were rather happy to see you return to deal personally with the rebel scum", he said.

He gestured and they started walking towards the hovering armored car standing ten meters away. Locking his hands behind his back he looked over his shoulder to Jae.

"Then, why did you decide to return"?

"Intelligence suggests that the Republic is supporting the rebels", Jae said.

She watched his reaction. His eyes widened at the news.

"Are, you… sure"? He asked.

She shook her head slowly.

"No ambassador, but… It is possible, the rebels might soon have weapons and training enough to overthrow the Duke and Duchess", Jae said. "That, I cannot allow".

Jorrick tilted his head.

"I'm sure with droids and superior Confederacy weaponry, the rebels will stand no chance", he said confidently.

Jae weren't as sure. The rebels were pretty good at Guerilla warfare in the rainforests. Droids weren't the best when it came to Guerilla warfare.

**Space Combat over Geonosis**

Piloting his fighter alongside Ahsoka, Anakin led two bomber squadrons towards the long range CIS battlecruisers. The Sicyon Battlecruiser paid little interest to the Republic fighters, being confident in their own fighter wings defending them.

Ahsoka and the other fighters broke off, clearing a path through the Vulture droids with Anakin in the lead. Flying through the fire of batteries he flew along the ship, towards the bridge.

"Here we go", he said into the comm.

He fired two missiles at the bridge. The shields stopped them but seconds later the bombers behind his fighter off loaded their cargo. Bombs struck and the shields around the bridge collapsed. With an explosion the Battlecruiser were out of action.

With that Anakin set a course to the next droid ship with the bombers having not dropped all their loads of bombs. Anakin pondered on seeing Ventress's face when he took out her heavy ships with a few squadrons of tiny ships.

Onboard the bridge of the Lucrehulk core ship _Restored Touch_ Ventress cursed loudly. Anakin were destroying her ace in the hold. At the same time the Battlecruiser _Hand of Coruscant_, under Pong Krell's command and the Battleship _Resistance_ were laying Grievous Battleship under a heavy barrage of fire. Grievous's ship started listing to starboard and the batteries grow silent… one…by…one.

_Hand of Coruscant_ made its way straight through the Separatist lines, down the throat of the enemy. A battlecruiser lost their shields and soon after the engines and weapon systems were offline. With secondary explosions the ship were torn to pieces under the Sicyon Battlecruisers barrage.

Through the viewport Obi-wan saw the bridge of another Separatist Battlecruiser detonate, disabling it permanently. But still three Battlecruisers were sniping away at the Republic ships.

_Geonosis Battleground 22 BBY_

_Talon held on as the gunship shook. A gunship flying beside them were hit and erupted in a ball of flames. Before them Talon saw Confederacy ships starting to takeoff. SPHAs fired from positions on the ground, but they didn't cause enough damage to take the ship down._

"_Fire on that ship", Talon said._

"_Copy, sir", the clone pilot confirmed._

_A wave of missiles from her and nearby gunships launched. Striking the ship it started falling back to the ground. A few of the troopers onboard cheered. Talon smiled glancing at the clones around her. She might like serving this these clones in the future._

_Her insecurity started disappearing. The thoughts that she might need her master here cleared from her mind._

_Suddenly the ship shook and an explosion dropped the ship from the sky. The front of the gunship had been hit and were now falling._

"_Hold on"! Talon yelled._

_The gunship crashed, killing most onboard._

_With her body aching in pain Talon tried to stand up. She had no idea how much time had gone by. Her legs shook and she coughed sense the smoke inside were heavy. She stumbled outside and collapsed. But it took her a while to realize she didn't hit the ground. Looking up she saw the white armor of a clone._

"_Sir, are you alright"? He asked._

"_Huh"? She asked after a moment._

"_Are you injured, Commander"? He asked. He turned to another trooper. "Get a medic"!_

_The clone laid Talon carefully down on the ground and leaned forwards to listen to her breathing. She breathing were shallow._

"_Lieutenant, we have droids closing in on our position", a trooper announced._

_Lieutenant Abyss looked back down at the jedi. She were bleeding from several wounds and were on the verge of unconsciousness._

"_We can't move her", the medic argued. "She might die if we do"._

_Abyss looked at the gunship with sand and rock as far as the eye could see._

"_Edge, help doc to move the commander inside", Abyss said._

"_Yes, sir", Edge affirmed._

_Sighing the medic agreed._

"_Careful, careful", he cautioned Edge as he grabbed Talon's upper body._

"_Alright, we'll defend the gunship until reinforcements arrive", Abyss told the men._

"_Sixteen men against a Company. There's at least 200 hundred droids coming here"! Someone argued._

"_That's an order"! Abyss barked._

**Geonosis Orbit, Battlecruiser Invincible Hand**

Talon looked out over the chaotic fighting. The Confederacy and Republic fleet looked mashed together into one big ball of fire and wreckages. Dozens of ships had been destroyed and the remnants of both fleets tried pushing at each other with their last forces. Her heart skipped a beat and clenched at the thought of all clones who had died trying to take the sand pile of a planet.

The Republic fleet had sixty-nine ships remaining of the 142 strong navy from before the combat. But from these, 69 ship, two thirds were too injured for battle.

The Separatist fleet had fifty-five ships with half of them being damaged, disabled and unusable. One of the Lucrehulk Core ships were too damaged for use and almost all batteries were offline. Plus engines and most other primary systems were offline for good. That left _Restored Touch_ as the only working Lucrehulk Core ship.

Luckily for the Republic Talon added forty fine and fresh ships to the fight.

Jade swallowed. She looked sadly over the mass of wreckages and wondered how many thousands of clones have died already.

"We're being hailed, General", Constantine said.

"Put them through", Talon nodded.

The holographic images of Obi-wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Pong Krell, Luminara, Ki-Adi-Mundi and Admiral Yularen onboard the_ Resolute_.

"I'm glad to see you", Mundi smiled.

"Sorry for taking so long masters", Talon apologized smiling. "But it looks rather…interesting, already".

"It wasn't exactly what we were going for", Mundi said.

"We need you to send your fleet into the battle immediately", Krell demanded.

Krell's Battlecruiser the _Hand of Coruscant_ had taken heavy damage but still pushed forward. Grievous Battleship the _Spirit of Vengeance_ were burning and had been almost torn apart. Grievous had escaped moments ago from the burning wreck of his now former flagship.

"I'm afraid I cannot assist anymore", Luminara said. "My Cruiser is completely disabled".

"With those new… ships… we shouldn't have any… trouble", Anakin said as he avoided Separatist fighters shooting after him. "Ahsoka and I will lead your fighters to lead the way for you through the scrap".

Talon nodded and turned to Abyss.

"Order the fleet to launch fighters and bombers", she said.

"Yes, General", Abyss confirmed.

Talon had a feeling Anakin meant to clear the way because he doubt her ability to do it herself but doesn't take on the issue.


	10. Ch10 Geonosis Conquest Part 5

The Story of Talon Chapter 10

Geonosis Conquest Part 5

**Geonosis Orbit, Resolute Command Center**

Anakin, his padawan Ahsoka and Captain Rex, joined by Obi-wan and Commander Cody were meeting with holograms of Krell, Luminara, Talon, Abyss, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Commander Bacara, but also Windu, Yoda and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

The hologram of Spartacus sparked up as he whispered something to Talon. Shortly after she nodded and he disappeared.

"Anakin, Master Mundi, Talon and I will make a four prompt attack to a point just short of the shield covering the factory. Once we've landed we shall knock out the shield generator. That is our primary target", Obi-wan continued the short briefing. "We believe that Ventress might be inside as well as Poggle too".

"Is it wise, to send four jedi to one region of the battle"? Palpatine asked concerned. "If anything goes wrong, we could be dealt a heavy blow". He turned to Yoda.

"To make sure, rise again, Geonosis does not, capture Poggle, we must", Yoda said.

"Off course", Palpatine smiled. "As always I leave the planning to you, master jedi".

"Our thanks, Chancellor", Obi-wan said with a court nod.

. "A bonus, if capture both Grievous and Ventress, it would be".

Anakin nodded.

"We'll do our best", he assured.

"If we captured those three, this war might very soon come to an end", Windu added.

Palpatine gave Talon a reassuring smile. She returned it and bowed her head.

Anakin marked how Palpatine seemed rather fond of Talon.

The holograms of Palpatine, Windu and Yoda disappeared.

Cody stepped closer to the table and a holographic map of a specific area of land appeared. It have Geonosian droid factories on it. Cody pointed at a spot on the map.

"When we hit the ground we'll create a perimeter there. Getting passed the defenses here, will be the trick", Cody said. "General Mundi will come across the defensive lines from the north, we'll make our assault through the center, with General Skywalker and General Talon from the south". He looked at Obi-wan and the other Generals. "We'll met at Point Rain at 0700 exactly".

"If we meet with strong resistance and are forced away from the landing zone, hold out until we can meet up before attacking the shield generator", Mundi said.

"There frontlines are heavily fortified", Ahsoka said with concern. "Just look at that giant wall with all those guns. That won't be easy to get past".

"Don't worry snips", Anakin smirked. "We're not going anywhere near that".

"Come now, what happened to all the enthusiasm I saw earlier"? Obi-wan inquired smiling.

Anakin laid his arm on Obi-wan's shoulder.

"Don't worry about us. You just get yourself to that landing zone in one piece", Anakin said.

"Yes, and I shall be waiting for you, when you finally arrive", he replied.

Talon's lips curved into an amused smile.

"Gentlemen", Luminara interrupted. "If you're quite finished we have a battle to begin".

"Indeed", Talon said. She turned to the hologram of Abyss. "Abyss, get the gunships ready".

"Quite right", Obi-wan agreed with Luminara. "Cody prep the gunships. I'll meet you in the hangar".

"Yes, sir", Cody affirmed.

**CIS Headquarters**

Poggle the Lesser smacked in Geonosian at the hologram of Dooku. He complained at Ventress failing to halt the Republic in space. The factories aren't finished completely yet. Several more hours were needed.

Geonosian General Boggle the Great stand beside Poggle with a Tactical droid behind him. Holograms of Grievous, Ventress and Dooku watched them. Dooku turned to Ventress.

"That is… unfortunate", he chose his words carefully. "That you failed. But not completely unexpected".

"Master, I can still prevent the jedi from landing", she assured.

"When the jedi land at this location Count", Grievous said. "I will crush them".

"Do not overestimate your abilities General", Dooku suggested coldly. "Master Pong Krell is a powerful jedi".

In the background Zil'nigar leaned on a corner of the wall in the room.

"We cannot lose Geonosis, this time", Dooku said. "Hold it at all costs".

Ventress bowed her upper body.

"Do not, fail me again", Dooku warned Ventress.

"The Geonosian army stand ready and await the Republic's arrival", Boggle said in basic.

**Geonosis Orbit, Invincible Hand Hangar**

Jade stepped into the gunship with Spartacus on her side. She glanced at her master.

"This is your first real battle right"? Spartacus asked.

Jade nodded.

"Don't worry Jade", Talon told her with a smile. "Have faith and trust in yourself and those around you".

"Yes master", Jade said. "I'll try".

"I have full confidence in you. Just stay near me, okay"? Talon said.

Jade nodded approvingly.

There were no place she'd rather be then by her masters side. She knew she weren't very skilled yet. But soon she would be, as long as she did what her master said and obeyed her and learned everything she needed.

As they reached planetside the ground fire barrage of batteries opened up a carpet of fire. Geonosian fighters swarmed around them and anti-air artillery focused on them. Explosions filled the sky around them and the gunship shook. A gunship carrying an AT-TE exploded and crashed in a ball in flames.

"Good thing those bugs can't aim", Jade heard trooper Edge state.

A gunship were hit and erupted. It came crashing down to her right. Another started spinning as the left side engines were hit in a lucky shot. The wing were blown right off. She lost her grip and fell forward. Luckily Spartacus grabbed her and pulled her quickly to her feet.

"Careful, sir", he said.

"Y-yeah, sorry", she managed through her shaking nerves.

"_Sir, most of our tanks are gone"!_ Abyss called.

Jade turned to her master while still holding hard to a handle, as not to fall again.

"Take us down here"! Talon responded. "Put the tanks down Abyss"!

She almost had to scream over the gunfire.

"Talon to all ships, set down, I repeat, set down"! She shouted in her comm.

Setting down the gunship didn't help much the heavy fire of blasters, artillery and whatnot continued. As Jade tried getting her bearings Talon and Abyss barked orders at troops spreading out. Gunships landed in a circle as cover while Geonosian artillery pounded them. She saw a gunship crash and run over immediately. The doors retracted and she dove inside.

"Are you alright"? Jade asked.

"I think so Commander", Slime said.

All the troopers seemed fine and skipped out from the wrecked gunship. An explosion throw two men screaming across the air. The sound of Geonosian weapons fire echoed from the west. Jade run towards her master when she saw the cannon on top one of the two surviving AT-TEs explode, throwing the man backwards. Another man checked on him but he seemed to have been killed when he hit the ground.

"Master"! Jade yelled.

She activated her lightsaber and deflected a green energy ball.

"We need to get up that ridge and clear off the Geonosian's", Talon said.

Jade looked towards the ridge. It had to be at least thirty Geonosian's there, half a dozen machineguns and even some mortars. Feeling her worry and concern Talon turned her head around.

"Concentrate on here and now Jade. Focus on that ridge", she said.

Jade took a deep breath.

"O-okay. I'm ready", she affirmed with some indecisiveness in her voice.

"Abyss", Talon said. He took covered behind a gunship close by them.

"Sir", he turned to her.

"Get ready to lay down cover fire on that ridge", Talon said.

He nodded.

"Ghost, Gear, get your asses over here"! He barked.

A clone marksman arrived and a trooper carrying a large machinegun. Gear were the machinegunner and Ghost the marksman.

"On my mark, lay down covering fire on that ridge", Abyss ordered.

"Sir, yes sir", the said in unison.

Talon kneeled beside Abyss.

"When Jade and I are two thirds of the way, storm the ridge".

Abyss nodded as Spartacus came up on his right.

"Permission to accompany you General", he asked.

Talon nodded. She nodded to Abyss and leaped over the gunship with Jade behind her. Spartacus came behind, firing his blaster. The two jedi deflected heavy blaster fire.

"Cover fire on the ridge"! Abyss barked in the comm.

Gear opened up his barrage. He short half a dozen Geonosian's out of the air and a dozen more on the ground were turned into unmoving corpses. Ghost sniped the machinegunners, taking fire from the jedi.

Abyss placed a bolt between the eyes of a Geonosian.

He stood up as the General almost reached the ridge.

"Charge"! He yelled. "Let's go"!

A wave of white armored men swarmed from the gunship circle and towards the ridge. They fired blaster rifles and with the jedi slashing the Geonosian center they quickly routed.

The one remaining AT-TE fired its cannon. Two mortars were destroyed in a ball of flames.

Jade deactivated her lightsaber and wiped sweat from her forehead. She panted and looked over her shoulder. The clones arrived to secure the ridge.

"Nice work", Abyss commented.

Spartacus gave a short nod and her master smirked.

"Isn't it always"? She teased.

Abyss smiled under his helmet.

"Sure is, sir", he replied.

Talon chuckled and took a quick look around.

She reached for her comm.

"Talon to General Kenobi", she said. "Master, do you read"?

Obi-wan didn't respond.

Suddenly as Jade grow a bit worried Cody's voice came through with explosions in the background mixed with blaster and energy gun fire.

"_This is Commander Cody, General Talon. I read you",_ Cody said.

"Where's Master Kenobi"? Talon asked.

"_He never reached the landing zone",_ Cody said. _"I think his gunship got shot down"._

_Damn it_. "Copy that, what about Anakin and master Mundi"?

"_General Mundi had to set down away from the landing point. Duo to heavy fire. I haven't heard anything from General Skywalker but they didn't get here, that's for sure", _Cody said.

Talon sighed.

"Understood Cody. We're making our way towards your position. Hold out", Talon said.

"_Yes, General",_ Cody finished.

"Abyss, salvage all weapons and supplies we can before moving out", Talon decided.

"Copy that", Abyss jogged back towards the armored circle. Three gunships had taken off and the AT-TE were moving towards the ridge. "You four with me", he ordered.

"Do you think Master Kenobi and Skywalker are alright"? Jade asked.

"I hope so", Talon said sincerely. "But we have to make it to that rally point quickly before Cody's forces is overrun".


	11. Ch11 Geonosis Conquest Part 6

The Story of Talon Chapter 11

Geonosis Conquest Part 6

Talon slashed at the Geonosian's around her. In her peripheral vision she spotted Jade cutting through a Geonosian and deflect carbine fire. She weren't sure about it at first, about throwing her straight into a planetary invasion on her first real mission. But she were actually doing pretty well.

The clones were blasting the Geonosian's back to the Stone Age. Screams echoed through the air as mortar blasted their position. The natives clearly threw everything into the fight.

"Tank"! Someone warned. "Incoming, eleven o'clock"!

Talon glanced in the general direction and saw an AAT tank approaching. It had a Geonosian with a carbine up top and six Geonosian's flying with it. They were firing at everyone in sight. The AAT fired. It killed three men immediately.

"Get the Rocket Launcher"! Abyss shouted.

It fired again, sending two men flying screaming. They smacked the ground hard.

Ghost, from a hidden position put a bolt through the Geonosian in the tanks turrent.

"Thirty-six", he counted to himself. He aimed at another Geonosian and squeezed the trigger. "Thirty-seven".

Talon deflected blaster fire as the AAT turned and fired. It hit nearby and send her to the ground. She rolled a little before stopping as her lightsaber rolled from her hand into the sand.

Jade who saw it gasped.

"Master"! She cried.

Abyss spun around. He and other clones heard Jade scream and they searched for the General. Abyss grew worried when he didn't see her blue lightsaber anymore. He located Jade running towards something. A body on the ground, a Twi'lek.

"Cover the Commander"! He ordered.

"Thirty-nine", Ghost counted.

A rocket hit the AATs tower, destroying the top and disabling it completely.

Two smoke grenades landed near Jade when she stopped and kneeled by Talon.

"Master, are you okay"? She asked concerned.

Talon groaned painfully.

"That… really hurt", she mumbled.

"D-don't worry master, I'm gonna keep you safe", Jade promised.

Abyss and four clones arrived and took up defensive positions around Talon.

Jade deflected bolts with a defensive position in front of her master, trying to protect her.

**Point Rain**

AAT fire blasted two clones through the air and they landed with a thud and their bodies remained still. The blaster fire from rifles, machineguns and heavy vehicles echoed through the air mixed with the shouting of orders and screams of wounded soldiers and Geonosian gibberish. AT-TEs and gunships were placed in a defensive circle around the clones.

Waxer and Boil stumbled into the cover of a gunship with Obi-wan.

"Careful, sir", Waxer said assisting him to sit down.

The jedi exhaled and breathed out with some pain. He were pretty lucky that none of his broken ribs had punctured a lung.

"Medic"! He heard Cody bark.

Cody kneeled in front of him.

"Are you alright, General"? He asked.

Obi-wan slowly nodded.

"I'll be okay, Cody", he assured. He took another pain filled breath.

An explosion grabbed Cody's attention as screams from clones followed. Three white armored bodies rolled a few feet and came to a halt. A burning AT-TE had collapsed in the middle as the flames stood high. Cody moved and checked one of his brothers. He were dead, like were the case with the second clone. The third, checked by another trooper were alive but in pain.

"Get him into cover"! Cody barked out orders.

Two troopers quickly pulled him into cover by a stack of boxes. It weren't the best cover but they were encircled by the Geonosian's so there weren't a heck of a lot of cover at all.

"Blast it", Cody cursed as the turrent of an AT-TE was blasted off, sending the trooper flying through the air like a ragdoll.

This part of the operation weren't going even close to what they had hoped. Of four Generals only one of them and their task forces had made it safely to the landing zone. General Mundi had to land too short of their position because of too heavy anti-air artillery. The General had lost the majority of his tanks before setting down. General Skywalker's force had been shot down and as far as he knew they were approaching or engaging a Geonosian fortress in a ravine a few clicks from them. They had, according to Rex, lost all of their vehicles. General Talon had also been forced down after losing almost all of her tanks and support vehicles. The latest communication said the General had been injured and was at present time unconscious, which technically put the inexperienced Commander Jade in charge.

To make all this worse Admiral Yularen had decline his request of air-support. There wasn't a single aero fighter or bomber available. General Luminara were however, as far as Cody knew having better luck. How it were going for General Pong Krell he didn't knew, but surely a General of his record and caliber could face off against the bugs this dirt planet had to offer.

Cody reached for his helmet comm.

"Braxy, target the tanks, seven O'clock", he ordered.

"Copy, commander", Lieutenant Braxy responded.

Two rocket launchers changed position and in short they fired. One missed but the other hit the front of an AAT and disabled it. They reloaded and targeted the next incoming tank. Both rockets hit their target, turning the tank into rubble. A third rocket launched at an AAT disabled it mostly, leaving it dead in place, however the main gun were still operational and continued its rapid and deadly fire.

A man fell backwards after he were hit by a green bolt. He were dead before he even touched the ground.

From an open gunship a machinegun spewed out plasma at all incoming targets.

Cody turned to Boil who were firing at Geonosian's flying towards them.

"Get in touch with the others and find out when they can get here"! Cody ordered.

"Yes, sir"! Boil affirmed.


	12. Ch12 Sarriza Corrick

_We are getting back too Geonosis soon enough. First we're introducing a new characters, a few actually. Lt. Commander Dover, an Arc Trooper is the second in command in the unit, known as Braga Platoon-If you're interested there is a short story about the unit and another in the works._

_This chapter is also setting up a future chapter._

The Story of Talon Chapter 12 Sarriza Corrick

Clone Arc Lt. Commander Dover glared through the one sided see through glass into the room on the other side.

"Goddammit", he swore. "More Mercenaries. Just my lucky day, right"?

Eeth Koth curved his lips into a smile and glanced at him. He crossed his arms under his chest gently.

"You should be used to serve with the… how did you put it? Oh, yes. The 'scum' of the galaxy", Master Koth said with the hint of a smirk. "Braga Platoon was pretty much founded on it, wasn't it"?

"Sir, explain to me again why I have to work with her"? Dover replied.

"Your abilities for ones", Koth said. "After the mission on Jordeb the Council have trust in you and your team. Commander Helford seems very up for this operation".

"No surprise there", Dover mumbled.

Koth laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we won't force her onto your team. It's only this one mission", he assured him.

Dover looked with mistrust at the black skinned tall female inside the other room. Her skin was pitch black and her hair long jet black and braided. Her red eyes skewered the empty room out of boredom as her feet rested on the table in front of her. She wore a red Mandalorian armor with the helmet placed on the couch beside her. One of her arms rested on it.

"This isn't the first time she's worked with the Order", Koth said. "You can trust her".

"You mean, I **can** trust her, for a Merc", Dover said. "I don't trust her further than I can throw her".

"Both Master Windu and Master Kenobi have worked with Corrick in the past. "She'll have your back. Actually, Master Kenobi says in the report that she saved his life".


	13. Ch13 Krell & Zataji face Grievous

The Story of Talon Chapter 13 Krell and Zataji faces Grievous

_Geonosis Battleground 22 BBY_

_Abyss pulled Talon into the relative security of the wrecked gunship._

"_Alright doc, fix her while we keep those droid occupied", Abyss commanded._

"_I'll do my best", Doc nodded. "Just keep the droid away"._

"_Sir", a trooper stood up in protest. "It's only sixteen of us. We can't hold off a Company of droids"._

_Abyss took a threatening step closer to him._

"_We will hold. You got that trooper"? He clarified harshly._

_The trooper slowly nodded._

_Edge grabbed a droid popper and took cover._

"_Alright, everyone wait for my mark. When I give the word everyone throw a droid popper their way. Should level out the odds", Abyss said. "Wasp, get on the comm and request air support immediately"._

_Wasp nodded._

"_On it, sir"._

_They could see battle droids marching in lined columns towards them. As the droids approached them Abyss waited. The droids opened fire. Two men were hit and killed._

"_Now"! Abyss's commanding voice echoed._

_The droid poppers was away and landed amongst the droid ranks. They took out more droids then the clones were able to count, with the other droids shooting and all. They opened a counter fire barrage. The first ranks of droids collapsed into piles of scrap._

**Geonosis, Present day, Point Chamberlain**

Pong Krell looked out over the holographic map over the battlefield. His columns of Juggernauts, Fighter tanks, AT-TEs and the smaller AT-RT bipedal walkers was advancing forward, with great losses though. However… losses was within acceptable parameters. They had to retake Geonosis as quickly as possible, at any cost of life and support vehicles.

His young apprentice Zataji stood by his side. The Arkanian female had white long curled hair, white skin and pointy soft ears. Wearing dark green trousers she had a grey sleeveless shirt. Her white eyes watched the holographic map. They slipped away and carefully glanced at her master.

"Do you have something to say apprentice"? Krell's demanding hard voice echoed.

"Eh, uh. No", she looked back to the map quickly.

"Clearly that is not the case", Krell pushed the issue. "Speak your mind".

Zataji sighed.

"Well… master, shouldn't we, go out there and join them"? She asked. "Join in the fight"?

Krell's four arms crossed under his muscular chest.

"Now is not the time and place for knights to battle. First go the peasants", he explained.

Zataji sighed quietly to herself and breathed in. she preferred to fight, not just sit back and watch it go on. She didn't want to think about how many troopers were dying right now. A Juggernaut erupted in the distance. Although minding the massive losses, Krell's forces was breaking the enemy lines.

"General", a clone officer came towards him. "The droids are retreating and the Geonosian's are scattering".

Krell smirked smugly.

"Excellent, Captain. Continue the advance. We must reach those factories within the hour".

"We're taking heavy losses, sir. If the men could stop and reorganize"…

"No", Krell snapped. "There is no time. They are to continue towards the factories and meet us there".

Zataji looked up to his hardened facial features with confusion.

"Sir"? The officer asked.

Krell turned fully to the officer.

"Find me a transport ship Captain", he barked.

The clone saluted and ran off.

"Master"? Zataji asked hopeful. "Where are we going"?

"I have no doubt that Grievous are inside that factory", Krell said. "I refuse to allow him to escape. We will either capture or slay him. Failure is _not_ an option".

Zataji smiled with a jovial hint. She couldn't wait to go after the main clanker himself. If they killed or captured Grievous the war could end much sooner. Not to mention killing him would be revenge for all the jedi he had killed. All the padawan's.

Zataji didn't know how much time had gone by when she and Krell approached the Geonosian factory through the catacombs underneath it. She knew that at the same time the clones was pushing forward with Captain Blaze commanding them. He wouldn't let them down. He never did. She was pretty amazed at her Masters ability to avoid every droid and Geonosian they stumbled upon. It took a lot of patient to infiltrate a droid factory. Luckily Krell was pretty good at inspiring patient in her. Otherwise this might have been both annoying and boring. Either way it was worth the wait to slay Grievous.

"This is too easy", she said smiling viciously.

"They know we're here", Krell told her.

"W-what"? She whispered. "How do you know that"? Her eyes widened.

He nodded forward.

"Grievous will be waiting in that chamber with a dozen or so of his Magnaguards. He is arrogant and confident in his ability to slay us both", he turned and looked down at her. "The infiltration has been too easy. Not even Grievous would make it so easy, unless he wanted too". He breathed out. "His arrogance will be his doom". A vicious smile took his lips. "Ready to revenge our fallen brothers and sisters"?

Zataji ignited her purple lightsaber.

"Count on it", she narrowed her eyes on the door.

Krell opened it and pulled out both his duel wielded lightsabers. Inside was indeed Grievous. His cloak on the ground and all four arms ready, wielding blue or green lightsabers. Eight magnaguards were in the chamber. Their staffs ready for battle.

"Welcome Jedi", grievous raspy voice said smugly. "Did you really think you could sneak up on me"?

Krell ignited his duel lightsabers.

"No", he smiled with a feeling of superiority.

Grievous narrowed his eyes and growled.

"Jedi Master Pong Krell", he spat. "Are you ready to die, master jedi"?

"Are you"? Krell countered.

Grievous snorted.

"Kill them"!

The Magnaguards charged them and swung their energy staffs. Krell blocked every attack from four different attackers. He cut one in half and decapitated it before the body struck the floor.

Grievous laughed evilly.

Zataji blocked the attack from a magnaguard and dodged the swing from another. Gymnastically she dodged-though just barely-attacks from four enemies hell bent on her death.

Krell cut another of the guards to pieces. His lightsaber pierced the chest of a magnaguard while he blocked the attack from two other with his other duel lightsaber. He heard his apprentice cry out in pain. Bobbing his head her way she was on her knees with a wound on her left side. One of the guards had struck her. Her eyes was half open, her face carrying a pain filled expression. Her lightsaber was active and she was able to block one of the magnaguards attack but three more was on her.

"Zataji"! He cried out.

Grievous's laugh over the soon to be dead jedi whelp stopped firmly when Krell cut one of his magnaguards apart with a few delicate cuts with his both sabers. He launched himself into the fray again, cutting one of the droid up from behind. He kicked one into the wall and blocked the remaining's attack. Taking up a position between Grievous's guards and Zataji, his attacks had sent both the remaining droids into position in front of him. The attacks had been precise to give him the outcome he wanted.

Zataji looked up at her master. He had come to her defense and saved her life. She stared with awe and amazement over how he fought the two magnaguards at once. It were two of them and only one of him but instead of them attacking, he attacked and they responded with defensive maneuvers.

She got back on her feet and attacked one of the droids, letting her master focus on only one. The magnaguard blocked her attacks and she in return blocked its strikes. She cut low and cut both its knees off. It collapsed and from a lying position on the ground it swung the staff at her, but in vain. She slashed the arm off and pierced through the defenseless magnaguards head.

She barely were able to block Grievous's four lightsabers when he leaped at her. He wanted to finish her off before he went after Krell. Zataji was able to dodge Grievous blades. She knew going up against a four blade wielding man like Grievous was suicide. Grievous suddenly kicked her in the gut, sending her across the room and emptying the air from her lungs.

She coughed, trying to recover she took a deep breath. In her peripheral vision she saw that the last droid was cut up and her master striked at Grievous. With unrelenting force he forced the droid general backwards.

Krell managed to, in one move with his left duel lightsaber to cut off Grievous's both right hands. The lightsabers deactivated and fell to the floor.

Grievous stumbled back and growled from the deepest of his lungs.

Krell took up an attack stance.

"Last chance, Grievous"! He roared. "Surrender"!

"Never, Jedi scum"! Grievous shot back.

A frightening smile spread across Krell's face. He flung himself at the droid general, lightsabers slashing. Grievous blocked him with his two left hand sabers. Grievous turned around and deflected Zataji's purple blade from burrowing into his back. That was all Krell needed to cut both Grievous's legs off. Grievous dropped one of the lightsabers and grabbed the pipe on the wall. Krell cut off the hand with the last lightsaber without difficulty.

Grievous with one hand swung himself up and into the ventilation system. Fear, anger and the instinct to survive was all that Grievous's mind was filled with. Except revenge on them both. No one made a fool out of Grievous. NO ONE! He would kill them both as slowly as position one day. It was only a matter of time.

"Coward"! Zataji yelled after him.

She turned around and Krell had deactivated his duel sabers and was tapping on the keyboard to a consul.

"Hmm. Captain Blade is advancing with our forces", he said with a satisfying smile. "He is surrounding the facility as we speak".

"So is that slime ball trapped here"? Zataji asked hopefully. She stood up on her toes.

"I doubt it", Krell sighed. "Cowards such as Grievous rarely remains without a way to escape".


	14. Ch14 Geonosis Conquest Part 7

The Story of Talon Chapter 14 Geonosis Conquest Part 7

"Oh it was so cool"! Zataji squealed. "Master cut him apart and there were droids a-and-and-and Grievous was like-like aaarrgh! An-and we cut off his-and then he-he r-run like"…

She shut her mouth, realizing that all the jedi holograms stared at her.

Master Luminara had arched her eyebrows, Commander Cody kept his cool as Skywalker smirked while Spartacus shook his head with a smile under his helmet and Master Windu didn't show any emotions at all after her embarrassing rant. Grand Master Yoda smiled kindly at her. Glancing left, she noticed Krell was glaring at her.

Padawan Ahsoka Tano looked like she wanted to snicker but held it together while Padawan Jade gawked at her. Krell crossed his arms over his chest.

"You done"?

Her face red, Zataji nodded and looked down at the ground. She nervously stroked her white hair.

A few meters away Captain Blaze and a few other clones had watched the previous scene. Blade, with his armor with purple markings could tell Zataji really wanted to be somewhere else right now.

"…From what I understand"… Anakin began, keeping his amused eyes on Zataji. "…you almost caught Grievous".

Master Krell had just explained that they had fought Grievous before Zataji started ranting.

Krell glanced at his padawan.

"Not as I would have explained it, but yes. We infiltrated the factory and faced the cowardly mechanical commander". He clenched his fists. "I almost hand him but he crawled away into the ventilation system", he shrugged. "Most of him anyway. Or, at least half of him".

Anakin chuckled.

"Serves him right", Anakin cleared his throat and coughed. "We are almost at Point Rain, and we'll meet up with Master Mundi, Obi-wan and Talon. Assuming she'll get there in once peace", he jokingly finished, looking at Spartacus.

"I'll make sure she does, sir", he grinned beneath his helmet.

"Have you secured the objective otherwise, Master Krell"? Windu asked.

"Yes master. My apprentice and I have shut down the droid foundries in this sector. Not to mention captured a large amount of weapon and supplies. Thanks to Desert Company Bravo a force of retreating Geonosian's was cut off. But also several Geonosian's from the upper caste", Krell explained. He smiled coolly. "They have agreed to order all Geonosian troops in the sector to surrender".

"A relief to hear, it is", Yoda said. "After you capture Poggle, soon over it is".

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, master", Cody suggested. "Without air support we're not assaulting the facility anytime soon. Not to… mention… that the enemies encircling us"! he said through explosions in the background.

"I'm afraid I have no aero squadron available", Yularen proclaimed. "As I've said".

"Patient, you must have", Yoda said. He turned his head to Spartacus. "What about Talon, hmm"?

"She's still unconscious but otherwise okay", Spartacus said.

"Decisive in making it all a little harder for the rest of us", Anakin sighed.

Windu cleared his throat, shutting him up.

"I have to go now. Got Geonosian's coming up", Anakin explained just before he ended the call.

Krell cleared his throat and then relaxed his large muscular and broad shoulders.

"Master Yoda", he said firmly. "I'd need to speak with you in private, if you don't mind".

Yoda gave Zataji a quick glance before looking at Krell and nodding heavily.

"Very well", he acknowledged. "Speak, we shall".

Windu turned to Spartacus.

"Chief Spartacus. When Talon wakes up, tell her that I need to speak with her, at the earliest possible moment", Windu informed.

Spartacus nodded.

"Understood, sir".

"I am taking the Circle fleet to engage the Separatist fleet near Ryloth then", Windu's transmission ended.

The rest of the transmissions ended, leaving only Yoda's remaining.

Krell turned to Zataji.

"Leave us", his echoing voice demanded.

Zataji nodded and left.

"About your padawan, this is", Yoda said, feeling it already.

"Yes", Krell said.

**81****st ****Legion March**

Jade sat by Talon's side as she woke up. She rubbed her eyes.

"Jade"? She asked.

"Right here master", she squeaked. "Are you okay"? Her eyes filled with worry.

Talon nodded.

"Welcome back to the land on the living, sir", Spartacus greeted.

Talon smiled and with Jade's help stood up.

"Wha-what happened"?

"A tank blasted you", Spartacus filled her in. he pointed west. "We're almost at General Kenobi's location. It isn't far now".

Talon looked around. She was on top of the last AT-TE. Troopers walked around it. They all looked exhausted and their white armor were far from shiny.

"We have to hurry", she clarified. "Where's Abyss"? She looked around.

"Down there master", Jade pointed down from the AT-TE.

Talon reached for her comm but realized she had dropped it. Jade handed her her own.

"Abyss", Talon said into it.

It sparked to life with Abyss voice.

"Glad to hear you voice, sir", he said happily.

"You're too, Abyss. I need you to leave a squad with the AT-TE and the rest will hurry towards Point Rain", Talon said. She breathed out.

"Copy that", Abyss ended the call.

She heard him start shouting out orders to the troopers. In a distance Talon could see the explosions of the battlefield.

Getting off the AT-TE Talon took a few steps before she collapsed.

"Master"! Jade cried out, catching her.

"General"! Abyss ran up to her.

Talon tried standing up but collapsed again.

"You are in no condition to fight", Jade told her concerned.

"I can"…Talon tried standing up again.

But this time Jade pushed her down.

"No", she declared.

Talon looked at her with surprise. Jade looked firm and calmly at her master.

"You're not going anywhere but inside the AT-TE", she decided.

**Point Rain**

The last machinegun turrent exploded, sending the gunner backwards. A trooper closed the doors to the gunship and ran towards the middle of the landing zone.

"Hold your ground"! Cody barked.

Cannon and blaster fire filled the air and the Geonosian warriors flied closer and closer. The tanks was getting dangerously close.

Obi-wan stood up and ignited his lightsaber, readying himself for a last stand. There wasn't more than a few dozen men left alive. Most of his men had been killed and the Geonosian's heavily outnumbered them. The last working AT-TE had been destroyed.

"Steady men", he said painfully. His legs trembled in pain that shot through his body.

"Reinforcements"! A clone cried out. "Reinforcements have arrived"!

Obi-wan saw bombers swarm overhead and strike out at the enemy tanks. They were quickly destroyed one by one and with Mundi, Anakin and Talon's forces arriving the Geonosian's retreated with their remaining forces.

Gently Obi-wan deactivated his lightsaber and relaxed, once again sitting down. Clones rushed by him and he heard Ahsoka's friendly voice.

"Master Kenobi"! She exclaimed.

She laid her hands on his arm.

"Are you alright master"? She asked.

Obi-wan nodded.

"I am now", he said smiling. "I am now".

Anakin bent down and kneeled beside them both.

"You don't look so good", he pointed out.

Obi-wan looked up at Anakin and arched his eyebrows.

"And you look better"? Obi-wan questioned.

Anakin smirked.

"Point taken", he surrendered.

"Master Kenobi, Master Mundi, Master Skywalker"! Jade called, running towards them.

**Geonosis Orbit, Invincible Hand Medical Bay**

Talon gently sat up in the bed, already expecting Jade to scream upon seeing her.

"Master"! Jade run over and stood by the bed. "How are you feeling? You collapsed and was unconscious for the past sixteen hours. I were so worried about you".

Talon frowned.

"Sixteen hours"?

Jade nodded.

Talon tried sitting up.

"What happened to Obi-wan and"…

"We reached them in the last second and Master Mundi and Master Skywalker took down the ray shield and the factory. Oh, yeah, Master Skywalker they together with Master Kenobi and Master Luminara caught Poggle and slayed that bug Queen too".

Talon stared confused at her.

"Bug… queen? What"?

Jade nodded. "Uhu".

Talon got out of her bed. Her legs felt like spaghetti.

Managing to get her footing she walked to the command center, after Jade told her Master Windu and Master Yoda wanted to talk to her.

Walking in, she saw Zataji standing by the holotable. She smiled while trying to cover something inside her. Talon could feel she was very sad inside.

"Are you okay, Zataji"? Talon asked.

Zataji slowly and very unconvincingly nodded.

"General Windu and Master Yoda coming up, sir", a clone officer informed.

The two holograms appeared. Yoda smiled while Windu liked as stoic as always but with a hint of a smile, though Talon couldn't really tell.

"Glad to see you awake, Knight Talon, we are", Yoda said.

"Thank you master", Talon bowed respectfully. "You wanted to speak to me"?

Windu nodded.

"I need you to accompany Anakin and the 501st to join me in freeing Ryloth from Wat Tambor and the Separatists", Windu explained. "The government and almost every clan leader have been executed and the people are starving".

Talon straightened and hardened her gaze.

"I'll be there as fast as my ship can carry me master", she promised.

Another thing, it is", Yoda cut in. "A new master, padawan Zataji require".

Talon froend deeply.

"Why? What about Krell. Doesn't he want her"? Talon asked.

She felt Zataji's heart break when she heard her question.

"Why, need to know, you do not. However until we find a new master, stay with you, she should", Yoda said.

Zataji looked pleadingly at Talon. She felt so sad and so lost. As if she was alone in the galaxy and everyone was against her. She needed a shining light and Talon was that light.

Talon met Zataji's eyes. Her white eyes looked on the breaking point with tears on the verge to streaming down her face.

Talon nodded, smiling at her.

"I'll look after her", she said comforting. "You can count on me".

Yoda smiled warmly.

**Geonosis, Transport ship**

Zil'nigar sat back in the cockpit chair with a battle droid piloting. The red skinned Twi'lek was dressed in black robes.

A hologram of Count Dooku appeared on the consul.

"My lord", he bowed his head.

"Zil'nigar", Dooku said coolly. "Both your father and I are concerned as to why you didn't meet with your cousin on Geonosis. Remember, turning Knight Talon to the dark side will be just what we need to"…

"I never got the opportunity for a meeting", Zil'nigar interrupted the Sith.

Dooku grew very angry very quickly over being interrupted by this young man.

"I am going to follow her to Ryloth though so do not worry, _my lord_".

Before Dooku could reply Zil'nigar ended the transmission.

_Yeah you'd forgotten about him at this point, hadn't you?_

_Truth be told… I had completely forgotten that he should have been involved at Geonosis. Sorry guys but don't worry he'll be coming up to meet his dear cousin soon enough._

_We will also find out more about why Krell isn't gonna teach Zataji anymore. But its Krell so would you really be surprised if he turns out to be an a**hole?_


	15. Ch15 Negotiation on Ryloth

The Story of Talon Chapter 15 Negotiation on Ryloth

**Ryloth System**

The _Invincible Hand_ and _Resolute _had joined Master Windu's fleet over Ryloth. He had pushed back the Separatist navy to a defensive position. Anakin Skywalker Ahsoka had taken command over one Heavy Battlecruiser, two Light Battlecruisers, six Light Cruisers and thirteen Corvettes and Frigates and created a frontline between the rest of their forces and the Separatists.

Anakin wished that he had the number of ships he had had only a week ago on Geonosis. It had been one of the largest Republic invasions of the entire war so far. Both the Republic and CIS lost huge numbers of much needed ships. From almost two hundred ships they now had a fleet of a few dozen.

Anakin's job now was to keep the Separatists at bay and counter attacking any fighter forces sent to the planet and keep any ground assault covered. He controlled the majority of the fighters in the fleet, as only a few squadrons remained with the rest of the fleet to protect it.

Talon had brought several ships from her own fleet, such as the Cruiser _Mammoth_ and the Battlecruiser _Icarus_.

On the Cruiser _Assimilator_ Windu spoke with the hologram of the orange skinned Twi'lek Cham Syndulla. He was a Twi'lek of nobility from one of the clans on Ryloth. Almost all clan leaders and government officials of the planet had been executed on Wat Tambor's orders when he originally occupied the planet. So far Syndulla's resistance had lost all mayor engagements and only won against smaller and scattered droid forces. Those battles did little to nothing in freeing Ryloth. Windu had no doubt that they would be wiped out if they didn't get Republic help, and soon too. Cham Syndulla had told him that he had lost contact with two smaller rebel bases only within the last few days. They were assumed to be destroyed.

He had just been told by Syndulla that the Republic 707th Legion that was sent here to protect Ryloth had been killed down to a man. Including the Jedi master commanding the Legion.

"They… did give us time to get away safely," Syndulla grudgingly acknowledged. "There are no longer any interests for the Republic here. Leave."

"I understand your concerns," Windu said. "But we are only here to help free this planet."

"There are no difference between a Republic occupation force and a Separatist force," Syndulla said coolly.

"We are not here to occupy Ryloth, merely to protect the people and keep it safe from Separatist attacks in the future," Windu assured.

"If you land on Ryloth," Syndulla said threateningly. "I will fight you and the Separatists."

He cut the transmission. Windu groaned and rubbed his temple.

"Commander Ponds."

"Sir," Ponds said, standing in a stoic position by his side, five feet away.

"Your assessment," Windu requested.

"They're going to get wiped out without us," Ponds said certainly. "They don't stand a chance. If we need we can easily take both them and the Separatists."

"We are not here to kill them Commander," Windu reminded. "We are here to free their world."

"With all due respect, general," Ponds said dubiously. "He made it clear they will fight us if we land on Ryloth. We won't start anything. But will can end them."

Windu scratched his chin.

"Perhaps Obi-wan can get through to him. A more diplomatic approach," Windu pondered. "Possibly Knight Talon could be useful. She is Twi'lek after all. Maybe speaking to one of his own species will convince him."

**Invincible Hand Command Center**

Obi-wan laid a gentle hand on Talon's shoulder. She looked at the bearded jedi master next to her. He had a concerned look in his warm friendly eyes.

"Are you alright, Talon?" He asked.

"I am okay Master," Talon assured. She didn't bother try to smile. "It is hard to watch my world burn." She sighed and looked down. "The Temple is my home but Ryloth will always be my homeworld. Sitting up here, doing nothing. It is frustrating that we have to wait instead of freeing my kindred."

"I am certain will won't stay here for long, dear Talon," Obi-wan said soothingly. "Wat Tambor won't pillage Ryloth for much longer."

She smiled warmly.

"Thanks, you know just the right thing to say."

Obi-wan let his hand fall from his shoulder. He returned her smile.

"I just reminded you of what you already knew," he stated. "By the way," he added. "How is Zataji and Jade? Not to mention you, having two apprentices."

"Only temporarily until Zataji gets a new master, one fitting her," Talon clenched her fists. "How could he do that? Throw her away like a towel?"

"Maybe we shouldn't jump to conclusions, huh?" Obi-wan suggested. "We don't know why Master Krell did what he did."

Talon sighed deeply. She couldn't help but grew angry thinking about Krell's treatment of Zataji. Throwing her out like that. She was very sad and confused. She had asked Talon many questions about what she did wrong. But Talon couldn't explain because she didn't know that frog-faced man's motivation. If he had any other then that perhaps he felt she annoyed him.

"Talon," Obi-wan said firmly.

She broke from her thoughts.

"Sorry."

"Control your mind. Krell is a Jedi Master and deserves more respect than"…

"Generals," Abyss approached.

He snapped a salute.

"Yes, Abyss? What is it?" Talon was happy over his interruption from Kenobi's lecture.

"General Windu's contacting us," he explained.

Activating the holotable Windu's image appeared.

"Are we finally ready to land, master?" Talon hoped.

Windu shook his head.

"No. I'm afraid Cham Syndulla refuses to allow us to land. If we do, he will attack us. Obi-wan, Knight Talon, I want you two to speak to him. Perhaps you could be more… diplomatic."

Obi-wan nodded and scratched his beard.

"Maybe a fellow Twi'lek can help easing his mind that we're here to help, not subjugate them," he said.

Windu nodded.

"But how can he just refuse us?" Talon asked. "The clan leaders"…

"Are all dead," Windu finished for her. "Only Syndulla remains as far as our intelligence says."

"We'll see what we can do," Obi-wan nodded.

Windu's hologram disappeared.

"Talon, remember to"…

"I know," Talon said calmly, flickering her eyes. "Remain calm and don't get mad at the idiot."

Obi-wan arched his eyebrows.

"I… em, wouldn't have put it like that, but… yes," he replied amused.

"Abyss," Talon turned to him. "See if you can get in touch with Syndulla."

Abyss nodded.

"Yes, general."

"Hmm, I wonder if Senator Orn Free Taa could help persuade Syndulla," Obi-wan pondered, scratching his beard.

Talon looked at him. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea. She doubted that they would like each other. According to what she had read they had been political rivals. Not the best terms to negotiate the future of their planet and people. Perhaps this would be enough for them to find common ground. But if not… Wat Tambor would burn Ryloth to the ground. She closed her eyes hard. She wasn't sure if she could order the 81st Legion to open fire on her own people.

She flinched when a voice sparked up from behind her.

"Sir?" Spartacus asked.

She turned halfway around and her eyes flickered and landed upon him.

"Spartacus?"

"Are you alright, sir?" He asked with slight worry.

"Fine," she nodded heavily. "I just don't like thinking about that…" she stopped herself before she started ranting on why she didn't like Syndulla.

Though he didn't believe her, he let the issue stay there.

"Talon."

She looked back at Obi-wan and Abyss standing by the holotank.

"Shall we?" Obi-wan asked.

She sighed and walked over to him and replied with a simple nod.

Abyss activated it and the holographic blue image of the orange Twi'lek appeared. He looked irritated over having to speak to the stubborn jedi again.

"You don't get the hint, do you," he remarked.

"Cham Syndulla, it is an honor to meet you. I am Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi and this…" he gestured to Talon. "…is Jedi Knight Talon." He turned back to Syndulla. "I assure you, that all we want is to protect the Twi'lek people of Ryloth."

"You can start by leaving, jedi," Syndulla said coolly.

Abyss and Spartacus stayed out of range and listened to the conversation.

"We have a common enemy," Obi-wan insisted. "The Separatists who are occupying your world…"

"Where was the Republic when the droids started invading us? Where was the Grand Army of the Republic than, huh? Where were you when our supply ships were destroyed, when my people were beginning to starving and Wat Tambor pillage Ryloth and drove us from our homes?" He spat angrily.

"The Republic is fighting a galactic war," Talon cut in. "But we are here now."

Syndulla glanced at her.

"What makes the jedi and senate think that yet another occupying force will make a free Ryloth?" He commented.

Obi-wan glanced at Talon. Syndulla seemed to use a different tone-a calmer tone-when he spoke to Talon.

"The clones won't occupy Ryloth," Talon promised. "They will protect it from future CIS invasions. Nothing else."

Syndulla crossed his arms under his chest and breathed out.

"We both want to protect Ryloth," she insisted. "Be realistic, Syndulla. There are no reason to fight both the Republic and the Separatist. Don't let our people suffer further."

He glanced back to Obi-wan.

"I will be in touch," he said.

The transmission died.

Talon sighed.

"At least we got somewhere," Obi-wan insisted positively.

Talon turned to Abyss.

"Inform Master Windu," she ordered.


	16. Ch16 The Past

The Story of Talon Chapter 16 the Past

**Location: Classified**

An explosion rocked the ground and threw the two Twi'lek's in the hallway to the floor. One of them was quickly back on his feet. Smoke filled the area but a purple lightsaber seemed to shine through. The Twi'lek male quickly drew his own lightsaber free. A blaster bolt escaped the smoke and hit him in the chest. He fell backwards to the ground. The other male activated his red lightsaber and blocked the purple blade.

The bold dark skinned jedi swinging the purple blade kicked him in the gut and in one move decapitated him. Two jedi appeared from behind him along with three soldiers in thick green armor. One of them was a much younger Spartacus.

"Good shot Petty officer," Chief Grogan complimented.

"Thanks, Chief," Spartacus replied.

An alarm echoed through the hallways around them.

"Guess they know we're here now," a cat-like jedi remarked with a smirk. He straightened and readied his green lightsaber.

"Shay, you came with me," Windu decided. "We are going to try finding Master Gaius himself."

The cat-like male nodded.

"Gladly master."

Mace Windu turned to the green armored men.

"Fisto, you take the Elderguard troopers and find the control room."

"Very well," Fisto nodded. He gestured to the Elderguard troopers.

"Yes, sir. Move it!" Chief Grogan said.

Spartacus and the other followed swift after Master Fisto.

Windu and Shay quickly disappeared down the hallway. They quietly but quickly made way through the corridors of the facility. In the control room, young Zil'nigar stood anxiously as his father Gaius entered. The elderly Twi'lek looked decisive and harsh as he stormed into the room.

"How did they find us?" He exclaimed.

"I don't know master," a young Twi'lek female replied. "We don't know how many of them are inside the facility."

"We must kill them all!" Zil'nigar exclaimed.

Gaius glared at him.

"Silence," he snarled. "I don't have time for your antics."

The elderly red skinned Twi'lek scratched his chin as everyone in the control room looked at him.

"We evacuate," he decided.

"What!" Zil'nigar exclaimed outraged. "We can't flee from those jedi scum!"

"I said be silent!" Gaius snapped. "If we fight and loose it will all be over. Quickly, we must evacuated all the children quickly. If they capture them they will turn them into jedi for sure. I cannot allow that to happen. Brook."

"Master," a male rose.

"Come with me," Gaius said firmly. "We will go for Talon. Least of all can she fall into their dirty hands."

Brook nodded firmly.

"Understood master."

"Zil'nigar, go to the eastern wing and get all younglings and children out."

Zil'nigar nodded hesitantly. He didn't want to run. No, he thought they should fight and slay the jedi, or die trying. That was the brave and honorable thing to do. Sith shouldn't run from their enemies. But all the same they hid and ran constantly. An open fight should be it and their supremacy over the galaxy was at hand.

Gaius and Brook hurried out of the room with their sabers ready. They made quick speed without running into any jedi. They heard a fight nearby but didn't intervene. They had more important thing ahead of them. Gaius slammed a pair of double doors open. The men stormed inside. A little red skinned Twi'lek with purple eyes was playing with dolls on the floor by a bed. She looked up at the two men coming towards her.

She stood up on her legs and waield her arms at Gaius.

"Uncla-uncla-uncle!" She exclaimed happily.

"We are leaving," he said dryly.

She stopped smiling and lowered her arms and crossed them over her chest.

"I don't wanna. Mommy wouldn't…"

"I don't care," Gaius snapped. "You're foolish mom is dead!"

His harsh tone made her cry. The crying girl ran and hid in the corner of the room. Gaius rolled his eyes annoyed.

"For the love of…" _I hate children, especially the little ones. So annoying and illogical. Always crying over dead parents. Stupid girl._

"Master!" Brook turned around and activated his lightsaber.

Gaius turned to find Master Mace Windu and a cat-like jedi female starring sternly at them. Both with activated lightsabers, a blue and Windu with his purple. The little girl looked up curiously at the new people. Gaius activated his saber and took an attack stance.

"I should have known it was you," he snarled at Windu.

"It is over Gaius. Stand down," Windu said firmly with a threatening tone.

"You must know I won't do that," Gaius replied. "I will put your decapitated head on a pike. Brook, now!"

The Sith attacked with rage filled strikes. Windu deflected Gaius blow and Shay completely avoided Brook's saber. Brook danced around her and attacked again. Shay blocked it and leaped right and blocked another attack. She proceeded to counterattack him. Tipping around the Twi'lek male, she was close to force his saber from his hand. The Twi'lek fought with rage in his attacks, using his hatred for jedi as a weapon to strengthen him. Although he attacked with great force, Shay found his attacks all too predictable. She was able to dodge almost all of them without needing to block them. She patiently waited for him to make a mistake.

Windu's eyes caught the little girl hiding in the corner. She looked terrified. When she saw he was looking at her she calmed down slightly.

Shay leaped at Brook and jabbed her lightsaber through his chest. He gasped and dropped his own saber. It deactivated and rolled before reaching a doll that stopped it. She pulled her saber out and Brook's body fell to the floor. Blood ran from his wound and to the floor.

Gaius violently attacked Windu and gave him a kick in the stomach. Windu felt the air getting forced out of his lungs but still managed to block Gaius's attack. Gaius proceeded to double kick Windu to the ground and readied to deliver the killing blow.

A childish cry echoed in Windu's ear before he was flung across the room. Before anyone could react they all hit the floor across the room. When Windu got his bearings he looked around. Gaius was nowhere to be seen and Shay was sitting up.

"Are you okay, master?" She asked.

He nodded with a groan.

"What the frag happened?"

"I believe she…'happened'," Windu looked at the little Twi'lek girl.

Shay looked at the girl.

"Did she just do that? How?"

"I've never sensed so much power in such a little child before."

Windu got up on his feet and stumbled towards her. She stood up too with frightened eyes.

"I-I'm-a s-sorry!" She cried. "I-I didn't mean to!"

"Don't worry. It's okay," Windu smiled calmly. He kneeled before her and attached his lightsaber to his waist. "You okay?"

She nodded.

"Hmm."

"Good. What's your name honey?" Windu asked.

"T-Talon," she whimpered.

"My name is Mace, you see. I'm a jedi. Have you heard that word before?"

Talon shook her head.

"No? Talon dear, I would like you to come with us. You will be safe at the temple and I can teach you to control that power you have."

Shay approached them easily.

"Uncle won't let me. He's really mean and scary," talon said sadly.

"Well, you don't need to worry about him. Your uncle won't be allowed in the temple so we won't have to see him," Windu promised.

"R-really?"

He nodded.

Talon smiled brightly and wide and reached out her tiny arms.

"Up, up," she said begging.

Windu picked her up in his arms and rose to his feet.

"Let's find Fisto and inform him about the situation," he said.

Shay nodded.

"I'll get on it."


	17. Ch17 Gunship down

The Story of Talon Chapter 17 Gunship down

**Orbit over Ryloth, Cruiser **_**Assimilator**_

Windu stood calmly near the holotable as Commander Ponds moved around close by. Windu was expecting an important transmission from Coruscant. Twi'lek senator Orn Free Taa and Chancellor Palpatine was supposed to contact him shortly. To be perfectly honest, he was already late with his transmission. The hologram of Obi-wan Kenobi and knight Talon appeared. They were both currently onboard the _Invincible Hand_. Admiral Bentonite Cossack appeared on the hologram. He whispered something to Talon and Kenobi. Both nodded gently.

"Go ahead," Talon gave permission.

The older blonde bearded man withdraw from the holotable at their end and disappeared.

"Everything alright?" Windu asked.

"Oh, yes," Talon assured. "Cossack wanted to put a few squadrons of fighters of further alert incase."

Windu nodded understandingly.

Commodore Constantine Blaesus appeared. He drew his left hand through his black slick hair. He was a member of Talon's command crew onboard _Invincible Hand_.

"Sir, incoming transmission from Coruscant," Ponds alerted.

"Finally," Windu muttered.

Talon smirked at his comment but quickly wiped it off. Orn Free Taa appeared in his entire form. Beside him Supreme Chancellor Palpatine appeared.

"Senator Taa," Windu nodded curtly. "Chancellor."

"Master Windu," Palpatine replied with a smile.

"You know off course master Obi-wan Kenobi," Windu introduced him. Taa nodded curtly and Obi-wan responded by a polite bowing of his head. "..This is Knight Talon."

"Senator," Talon said smiling. "A pleasure to see you again Chancellor."

"The pleasure is all mine Knight Talon," Palpatine assured her with a wide msile.

"A pleasure, Knight Talon," Taa said before turning to Windu. "I heard it was urgent and regarded my homeworld."

Windu nodded heavy and looked at Blaesus.

He cleared his throat.

"Senator, Supreme Chancellor, we have driven the Separatist fleet back and they are currently licking their wounds after a dustup with General Skywalker's forces," he explained. "They no longer have poses any offensive threat to our forces. We're working under the assumption that some form of reinforcements are already on the way."

"So, you are preparing you the invasion, then?" Palpatine asked. "I don't see the problem master Windu."

"The problem, Chancellor…is that the leader of the freedom fighters, Cham Syndulla threatens to attack us if we land. If we land we would fight both Wat Tambor and the locals."

Palpatine groaned and saw the problem they faced.

"Syndulla," Taa growled. "I should have known we would do something like this."

"Cham Syndulla, was a radical before the war," Palpatine explained shortly.

"We were political rivals. I knew he wanted to take power," Taa snarled venomously at the Twi'lek's name. "He's using the invasion as an excuse to assume complete control over Ryloth."

"If the Republic invades and free Ryloth, he can't do that," Talon interjected. "He would look like a traitor if he attacked us when Ryloth was already free. By doing it himself he can do pretty much whatever he wants afterwards…that is…assuming he doesn't get smashed by the droids first."

Taa nodded, seemingly to agree with her assessment.

"Master Jedi, the further this goes on, the more my people starve to death. Syndulla can't st5and in the way for the Twi'lek people's survival."

"That's why I wanted to speak to you, senator," Windu said. "I am hoping you might be able to help us convince Syndulla to allow us to help free Ryloth."

Taa nodded heavily.

Windu turned to Ponds.

"Commander, contact the resistance."

Ponds nodded.

"Yes, General."

It was only a short moment before Cham Syndulla appeared as a holographic image.

"You are starting you annoy…" he began but stopped. "Senator Taa, I see you've taken time to join us from comfortable Coruscant." He glared at the man. "As you see, our people have survived with only me."

"I knew you would use this disaster to assume power!" Taa sneered. "Our people our suffering and you sit back and allow it."

"Don't lecture me from across the galaxy!" Syndulla snapped. "I have bled for Ryloth…"

"The longer you refuse the Jedi to land, the more our people will suffer," Taa said. "If you truly care for Ryloth, you must see it."

"I have nothing but our people's best interest in mind," Syndulla said angrily. "But I won't allow another occupation to be replaced by another."

"We are not here to occupy Ryloth, Syndulla," Talon interjected pleadingly. "We come to free and save the people. Our…people."

Syndulla glared sternly at her.

"The longer we wait the more innocents die," Windu said firmly.

"Syndulla," Obi-wan finally spoke up. "The Republic have no reason to occupy Ryloth, what if we promise that the clones will leave when the droids are gone?"

Syndulla seemed pleased with that.

"I promise you that the clones won't remain on Ryloth when Wat Tambor has been dealt with," Taa assured him.

Syndulla thought before he nodded.

"Senator, what can you promise senator Taa, assuring him that would won't try to assume power?" Windu said. "If we are to work together we have to trust each other."

Syndulla glanced at Talon before replying.

"I believe in democracy. I swear I won't. Jedi, I will transmit coordinates planetside where we could perhaps meet in person?" He said. "I would come to you but…"

"No need," Windu raised his hand. He felt Syndulla was still hesitant about trusting them. "We'll meet you on the surface."

Syndulla nodded and ended his transmission.

Taa breathed out slowly.

"Is this a good idea, master Windu?" Palpatine asked. "To go down to the planet-as I understand it-without an army, is that wise?"

Windu shifted his stance.

"We have little choice, Chancellor," Windu explained with indifference.

Palpatine nodded.

"As always, I'll leave it to you, master Jedi." He turned his head to Talon and gave a nod with a warm smile.

She bowed her head in response.

**Battlecruiser **_**Invincible Hand**_**, Command Center**

Talon bowed her head respectfully to the Chancellor before his and Senator Orn Free Taa's holograms both disappeared. She heard Jade and Zataji hurriedly enter the commander center. They were giggling as they stopped behind her.

"Hey, what's up?" Zataji whispered to Commander Abyss.

He leaned in closer.

"General Windu's going to meet this 'Syndulla' guy in person to negotiate, sir," he shortly whispered back.

"We're not going in guns blazing yet?" Jade asked.

"No," Abyss affirmed.

"So…no scrapping droids?" She asked for conformation with boredom.

Abyss grinned under his helmet.

"Precisely."

Zataji sighed deeply and Jade didn't seem bothered either way.

Talon held her smirk in over the whispering behind her. Glancing at Obi-wan he was smiled slightly with delight over the conversation behind their backs. But he hid it better than she did.

"Obi-wan," Windu said. I'd like you to take command while I'm gone."

"Very well," Obi-wan confirmed. "Good luck down there…you'll need it."

"Talon, "he turned to her. "I'd like you to accompany me. It is obvious Syndulla has warmer feelings for you than me."

Talon smiled.

"Yes, master. I'll prep a ship to pick you up, shall I?"

Windu nodded.

"I'll see you soon," Talon enter their transmission. "Abyss, find me Spartacus, I'm sure I'll want to accompany us."

"Yes, General," Abyss affirmed.

"Master?" Zataji asked quickly, barely able to hide her excitement. "Can we come, cane we, can we?"

Obi-wan chuckled at her excitement.

"No, I want you two to stay here," Talon burnt her hopes.

Zataji sighed and lowered her head.

"Okay, master. We'll stay here and do nothing." She carefully glanced up to see if Master Talon took the bait. Her smirk indicated she did not.

**Lothal Sector, Heavy Cruiser **_**Roaring Thunder**_

Grievous metallic feet echoed as they entered the briefing room of his new flagship. The previous-_Spirit of Vengeance_-had been destroyed over Geonosis in the Second Battle for the system. He activated the holographic system and Count Dooku's frame appeared. Grievous bowed.

"My lord," he greeted curtly.

"General," Dooku said. "About your previous failure against Jedi Knight Talon at Cor-Fir and the loss of your flagship at Geonosis."

"My lord, the loss at Geonosis is not my doing. I was not in command, as you know. If I had been in command instead of Ventress…"

"If you had been…" Dooku interrupted him rudely with narrowed eyes. "…If you had commanded the defense, it would still have been a failure. The fact is that we underestimated how many resources the Republic was ready to set in to retake the system. They had far too many ships, Jedi and clones for either you or Ventress to overpower them and hold. But now…after such heavy casualties, the Republic is weak in the sector. Grievous, I want you to take your fleet to Ryloth and make sure Wat Tambor don't lose the planet and get himself captured."

"As you wish my lord," Grievous replied humbly.

"Also…Talon is there."

Grievous looked straight at him with anger.

"Revenge you're the humiliating defeat she inflicted on you at Cor-Fir perhaps? If you win you can have your revenge," Dooku assured him. "Make sure that those resistance fighters are crushed as quickly as possible before they can work with the Republic. This far-my master has informed me-they have refused and even threatened to attack if the jedi land. Do not let Ryloth fall."

"I promise you I will crush the jedi and there fleet," Grievous swore and clenched his raised hand tightly.

Dooku smiled slightly.

"Do. Not. Disappoint me again," he said warningly. The hologram disappeared and Grievous rose to his full height.

He narrowed his eyes at the thought of Talon, the jedi Knight who completely routed and crushed his fleet. She also took part in defeating them over Geonosis. She had been the one that arrived with reinforcements and secured the CIS blockades defeat beyond a shadow of a doubt. He despised the fact that those Twi'lek Sith wanted to recruit her. He of course, could not ensure her safety when he attacked the Republic at Ryloth.

**Orbit over Ryloth**

As the gunship landed in _Assimilator's _smaller hangar Windu stepped onboard along with Ponds. A trooper in Phase I armored accompanied them. Windu nodded curtly to Talon whom smiled back. Spartacus stood by her side along with two troopers with light red markings from the 81st Legion. One was Edge, who served alongside her on Cor-Fir and on Geonosis. The other-Greg-also served with her on both campaigns but purely in a supporting role for heavy vehicles on Geonosis. He wasn't directly involved on Cor-Fir and wasn't deployed planetside.

"Think this'll go well?" Talon asked.

Windu turned his head to her and looked over his shoulder. He arched his eyebrows slowly.

"Does it ever?" He asked stoically.

Talon smirked and tilted her head.

"Right," she said.

The gunship had taken off and along with six Arc-170s made way planetside. As they entered the atmosphere the fighters turned around and aborted the escort mission.

"You have fun down there," one of them said in a jovial tone.

"Oh, you bet," the pilot responded cheerfully. "General, we are approaching the drop zone."

"Copy pilot," Windu replied in his communicator. "No sep activity?"

"Not yet. Looks like they didn't see us."

Talon placed a hand on his shoulder and he glanced at her.

"See? It's pretty easy anyways," she prompted encouragingly.

The next second the ship shook.

"You just had to say it, didn't you, sir?" Spartacus questioned.

"Oh shut it," Talon groaned while face palming herself and rubbing her forehead.

"What's happening pilot?" Windu asked quickly.

The gunship shook again. Windu surmised that clearly they were coming under attack. Probably by Separatists. But it would also be Syndulla, changing his mind on allowing them on Ryloth. He grabbed a trooper who almost fell over and got him back in his feet again. The trooper grabbed onto closest handle on the ceiling.

"Pilot!" Windu exclaimed.

"Taking fire!" The pilot shot back. "Anti-air below us!"

The gunship shook heavily and forced everyone except Spartacus and Windu to the floor. A missile had struck a wing and blown it to pieces.

"Aero forces approaching! Vulture droids!"

"Take us down pilot," Windu ordered.

It wasn't the best order. They were in case, going down either way.

"Hold on back there!" The pilot cried out. "We're going…"


	18. Ch18 Harsh Ryloth

The Story of Talon Chapter 18 Harsh Ryloth

**Orbit over Ryloth, **_**Invincible Hand**_** Bridge**

"What do you mean 'went down'?!" Anakin's holographic image demanded in frustration.

Constantine Blaesus keyed in a command into the holotable. A blue holographic map over a specific region on Ryloth appeared. It was a region, several kilometers large. He gestured over the map in front of them. He threw a glance at the men around him.

General Skywalker and Commander Tano's holograms was present and Captain Rex stood by their side. Around his own table was General Kenobi, Commanders Abyss and Cody and Admiral Cossack. Everyone seemed concerned at some level. Upon hearing the door retract he saw a clone with brown markings rush into the control room. He came to a halt and saluted.

"Sorry I'm late, sir!"

"You're here now," Obi-wan said with a subtle nod. "…That's what counts."

The man relaxed slightly but kept his straightened position. Sly-as he was called-was a captain over a regiment newly arrived from Kamino and they had been put under General Talon's command. The 120th Mountain Regiment was shiny but they weren't simple troopers. They were experts at fighting in mountainous terrain. Luckily, the gunship with Generals Windu and Talon, along with others had gone down in a mountainous region of Ryloth.

Constantine motioned to a specific point on the map.

"As far as we can tell, they went down somewhere in this region. The Separatists without a doubt saw them coming and intercepted them," he said gently. "That…is an area of ten square kilometers. It will take time to search. Assuming they don't stay at the ship. We know that seven people was onboard when it went down, counting the pilot."

"They wouldn't do that," Obi-wan voiced his opinion. "They know the droids must be headed there. They might still try to get to the meeting."

"Assuming they're not too injured," Anakin protested. "We have to get down there."

"We cannot forget that we have an invasion to ready, and a negotiation with the insurrection," Obi-wan said. He had decided to play devil's advocate here. Someone had to before they went and throw everything they had at rescuing them.

"We have to go after them," Anakin argued with irritation.

"You're not listening Anakin," Obi-wan said. It felt like something he had said a thousand times. "I am not saying we should leave them. Just that we can't go in storming the place." He turned to Captain Sly. "Captain, prepare your Regiment for drop. I want you to find them."

"You can count on me, sir," Sly assured him. "I'll find them if it's the last thing I do."

"Let's hope it isn't," Obi-wan commented. He turned to the other. "Admiral, I need every fighter squadron ready for combat, no bombers, we came here to free the Twi'lek's, not destroy their homes. We'll use the bombers to attack specific military targets. Anakin, I'm putting the bombers under your command."

_Doing it the hard way, huh_, Cody muttered dryly.

"Commodore, get me Master Yoda and then I want to speak to Syndulla," Obi-wan continued. "Cody, Abyss, get your men ready for landing. Anakin, I need the 501st to secure the eastern side of the planet and you…you're leading the aerospace campaign and the aero bombing campaign."

Anakin nodded gladly.

Wat Tambor was surely putting a lot of droid battalions into finding the crashed ship and its crew. If they sent down a small search party they would get attacked before they could search for their people. Obi-wan was putting everything on one card and hoping Syndulla won't attack them when they go in. Anakin felt a bit like Obi-wan was taking a rule from his book.

Obi-wan spotted Talon's padawan Jade and Zataji, who currently stuck to Talon as a form of extra 'padawan' of sorts.

"Abyss," Jade came to a halt in front of him.

"Commanders," Abyss nodded to them. Knowing her good enough to know how much she worried about her master he knew what she was going to ask. "I'm sure the generals okay. If anyone can take care of herself she can. Besides, Spartacus wouldn't let anything happen to either her or Windu."

Listening to the conversation Obi-wan fully agreed. Spartacus was a Chief in the Elderguard. He would give his life to protect Mace and Talon.

**Ryloth Surface, crash site**

Windu groaned and reached up and placed his hand on his head. He slowly opened his eyes to see the smashed wall of the gunship. The retractable door had been halfway ripped open. A figure was lying in front of him but his vision was too blurry for him to make anything important out, no features. He did see white armor so he was a close and his position indicated that he was dead. It appeared that his neck would be broken. He couldn't tell who it was. Was if Ponds? A trooper that Talon brought or Slash, the trooper he brought with him? Hearing voices he titled his head up and tried to sit up. His left leg pained him when he tried to move. The aching pain forced him to stop. His leg must be broken.

The voices was clearly clones, that much was clear. He recognized the strong voice of Spartacus. His voice approached the gunship wreckage. His armored frame entered and he looked around. He kneeled by the unmoving clone. The clone had light red markings on his armor. He shook his head, recognizing he was dead.

"General!" he saw Windu who was moving slightly. "Are you alright, sir?" he hurried to his side.

Windu groaned.

"M-my leg…think it's broken."

"Don't worry sir," Spartacus said. "But I have to move you out."

He helped Windu to his feet and carried him outside. Windu saw four clones outside. One of them stood beside Talon. It was Edge and he was caring for her wounds. He wasn't a medic but it was better than nothing. She was leaning against a small rock formation. Her head turned and smiled in relief when she saw him. Spartacus carefully let him down beside her.

"Are…you okay…Talon?" Windu asked.

"Sort of," she replied strained by pain. "You, hmm…err, don't look so good Mace."

Windu smirked slightly.

"Because…you look so…" he coughed. "…much better."

Windu noted the cute little laugh that escaped her but it just as quickly ended in a painful grimace. He gently put a hand on her arm comfortingly. Strangely enough, she felt a little better by his presence.

"W-who…didn't make it?" Windu asked, his head turned to Ponds who kneeled beside him.

"Greg, sir," he explained. "Pilot broke his right arm but he's alive. General, we can't stay here, we have to find cover before the droids get here to search the wreckage."

Windu nodded and leaned forward.

"Careful," Spartacus raised his voice.

"If we stay we will be overrun," Ponds said casually. He stood up and turned to Spartacus.

The Elderguard Chief rose and his armored frame towered over the commander. Ponds narrowed his eyes slightly. It was impossible to tell if Spartacus was doing the same from behind the helmet. He stepped passed him.

"I'll carry General Windu, one of you can support General Talon," he said with an indifferent voice. He was hiding the fact that he was displeasure with conceding to Ponds point.

Ponds turned around.

"Edge give me a hand," he said.

"Yes, commander."

Ponds and the trooper started helping Talon to her feet. She rested her arms over their shoulders. Spartacus carefully picked up Windu. He was careful when touching his-probably-broken leg. It might look a little un-dignifying but it was the fasted way to carry him sense he was more injured than Talon.

"You're hanging in there?" Spartacus asked the pilot.

"Yes, sir. I'm fine," the pilot replied.

His arm was tugged in with a cloth to keep it in place. He held a blaster pistol in his other hand.

The trooper-Slash-with light red markings on his armor took point with his blaster rifle ready in case they ran into something.

"Don't worry, sir, we've got you," Edge said compelled to cheer the General up.

"I owe you, Edge," Talon replied weakly.

"You saved me more than once," Edge reminded. "I'm not letting you die here."

Talon coughed.

"Are we going to wait for Republic evac?" Edge asked after a while.

Talon's answer was delayed by a cough attack.

"Are we still meeting up with the Twi'lek insurgency?" Ponds asked focused on target.

"With all due respect, commander," Edge said respectfully. "We are in no condition to negotiate now."

For a moment Talon thought that she was glad she didn't bring Slime with. He would have reacted to the current situation with a sarcastic and rude tone to whatever he said. That would just have intensified the disastrous circumstances further.

"With sepis on the way, we might not have a choice," Ponds said, glancing at Edge. "Trooper, it might be hard for the others to find us and the Separatists are no doubt jamming communications. We are making it harder for the droids to find us but also our own people. The insurgency is the closest shelter."

"Assuming they won't kill us, they don't want us here, remember," Edge replied.

"We came here to negotiate and we can get their help," Ponds snapped in almost a whisper.

Talon was glad they decided not to involve her in the conversation. She was in too much pain to try to speak right now. Her body was aching in pain all over. But all she thought about was what would happen to her people if Syndulla attacked the Republic. When they send a large force or at least a few patrols to rescue them he might assume an invasion and engage them. It would throw Ryloth into chaos for years to come.

Slash stopped and raised his hand. The others stopped and turned their attention to him.

Ponds carefully left Talon and made sure she was supported enough by Edge so she didn't fall to the ground. He made his way to Slash.

"What you got?" He asked.

Slash gave a subtle nod forward.

"Listen," he whispered, his voice showing he was on the edge.

Ponds listened and heard the mechanical clanking of battle droids. The clanking sound slowly approached them.

"Damn," Ponds cursed. "A patrol. Let's find a way around them."

"We're not taking them out, commander?" Slash asked.

Ponds turned his head to him as he gestured to the others.

"They don't know where we are, better keep it that way," he said in short. Hem oved back to the others. "Droid patrol, sir."

Talon slowly nodded.

"We'll go around them."

Talon slowly nodded, acknowledging that she registered what he said.

Ponds moved in to support General Talon again. He looked up at Chief Spartacus who carried the injured General Windu. Looking back to General Talon he was worried. His first task had to be to get them off the planet. The negotiation was secondary as far as he was concerned. A few clones and an Elderguard Chief wasn't worth nearly as much as two jedi.

With rock formations around them they they made their way through the rocky terrain. A pair of STAPs appeared nearby them. They turned quickly and headed for them, clearly having discovered them.

"Take them out before they contact for backup!" Ponds exclaimed.

He released Talon and gripped his blaster. He squeezed the trigger tightly. Bolts flew both ways and Spartacus threw himself to the ground and let go of Windu. Turning around he grabbed his rifle and fired.

"Take cover!" Ponds warned.

Edge pulled Talon to the ground and covered her with his own body.

Blaster bolts from the closest STAP smacked the ground before hitting the pilot, killing him. He cried out and fell to the ground with several smoking holes in his armor. Ponds dodged and barely avoided the blaster fire. Pulling the trigger again and took the head off one of the droids. The STAP crashed into a rock formation and exploded. The other swooped through and turned around to take another swoop over the group. Spartacus hit it with a barrage in the back and cracked the robotic spine. The STAP lost control and crashed.

"Everyone alright?!" Ponds immediately asked.

"Lost one," Slash took the dead pilots pulse.

"Are you okay, General?" Edge asked, getting of Talon.

She slowly nodded.

"Thanks Edge…" she said. She was interrupted by a cough and groaned painfully.

He helped her to her feet carefully.

"Don't worry general, I got you," he said promptly with concern.

**Orbit over Ryloth, **_**Invincible Hand**_

Captain Sly looked around as he stood in the main hangar of the Procurator class Battlecruiser. Clones with brown markings on their white armors. Sly looked at his men. Their first real mission. Rescuing his jedi General, he couldn't think of anything better for the men in the 120th Mountain Regiment to rescue their jedi general from a mountainous region. He would never be able to look himself in the eye if he failed in rescuing General Talon. Personally he had only met her three times. She welcomed them onboard, an officers meeting over the Ryloth situation and they exchanged greetings in a corridor once. It was hours before her gunship was shot down.

Hearings steps approaching behind him he turned halfway to see who was coming towards him. Noticing it was the Commanders Zataji and Jade he turned to them.

"Commanders," he greeted.

"Captain, when are you ready to leave?" Jade asked.

"Half an hour, I'd say," Sly replied.

"Awesome," Zataji shined up.

"Commander?"

"We're going with you Captain," Jade explained. "And don't argue, we are going." She pointed at him with a grim look. "Understand?"

"Sir," Sly said defensively with a dubious tone. "I'm not about to argue with my superior."

Jade leaned her body back lightly. "Oh." She felt embarrassed.

Zataji smirked.

"…right. Knew that," Jade blurt out.

"Off course, commander," Sly nodded, keeping himself from smirking under his helmet.

"I bet," Zataji reassured her friend. "Come on."

Turning around Zataji waved at Abyss who approached them. He gave a subtle nod at the wide smiling commander.

"Commander," Sly greeting him.

"Captain," Abyss replied. He looked around the hangar at the buzz of Mountain troopers readying for the rescue. "We have a situation."

"Something changing the rescue attempt?" Sly asked.

Abyss titled his head left as the two padawan's looked expecting at him.

"General Kenobi can't make contact with the Twi'lek insurgence. Without contact we might get drawn into a battle with the locals, which would make it much harder to free them from the clankers," Abyss explained. "Make sure your men understand that you might get involved with the insurgence too. Try avoid it but if it comes to it, you know what to do."

"I understand commander," Sly nodded with a hardened expression.

"What does it mean I they're not answering?" Jade asked.

Abyss turned to them.

"It could mean many things. There communication system could be broken. They might be ignoring us or the droid found them and killed them all."

"I'm hoping for number one," Jade said hopeful.

"_All pilots report to your fighters,"_ a voice said in the internal communication system.

Abyss turned around to leave but stopped and turned halfway to Sly.

"And captain."

"Yes?"

"Bring her back okay."


	19. Ch19 Training scenario

The Story of Talon Chapter 19 Training Scenario

**Christophsis**

The young Lahgan-Waleghi Jaeriel carelessly walked down the corridor of the facility. She had arrived only a few days ago from her homeworld of Lahgan. She was unable to convince the Duke that the Republic was supporting the rebellion and frankly…she wasn't too confident in Count Dooku's assurances anymore on that herself. The facts she had in front of her suggested that the Republic was not supporting the rebellion in any way. It appeared they had had no contact at all.

She had been sent with her Cruiser _Auden_ to train forces and oversee production of war materials on the fantastic crystal planet. Jaeriel's long green hair hanged down her back, a pair of locks was tucked in behind her pale long and pointy ears. Her white blind eyes looked casually forward, using Miranda to help her see as she was licked to her mind.

The dark skinned glanced at her mistress with her deep blue eyes as she stroked her long curled black hair. She petted Oscar who strolled between them. The large furry animal purred as she did so. Jaeriel gently scratched him behind an ear. Two commando droids walked in formation with rifles on their backs behind her. They were a part of her personal bodyguard and although Jaeriel didn't think she needed them Dooku insisted on her having a bodyguard force consisting of the best droids the CIS had to offer-apart from Grievous's own bodyguards.

Walked through a junction Jaeriel spotted Aurra Sing and two other bounty hunters debating something as they walked in their direction. She looked at them with disgust before returning to ignoring them and walking passed them. In her opinion, if the Separatist Alliance of Independent Systems was so grand, why would they have to hire bounty hunters and mercenaries to train certain troops and oversee some operations? To her it made no sense. If you trusted bounty hunters you would probably just end up betrayed in the end.

A battle droid with a pad walked towards them from the opposite direction.

"Commandant," he greeted her.

"Commodore," Miranda snapped at him.

"Eh, ma'am?"

"That's Commodore. My lady was promoted by Count Dooku himself," Miranda said with offense in her voice.

"Sorry, Commodore," the droid apologized.

"Return to your duties," Jaeriel said casually.

The droid saluted and scrammed away passed her.

"Think you scared him," Jaeriel said with a smirk.

"Sorry mistress," Miranda snickered.

Turning Miranda keyed in a quick command on a panel and a pair of doors opened. They entered the training room. Thirty men and women was at least inside at this time. They all carried black clad Mandalorian armors. This facility was specifically training Mandalorian's who had volunteered to fight for the CIS. Many of them were sparring with each other whilst some were listening to a male Duros speaking. He seemed to be discussing weapons at the time. Two Neimoidian officers was present and oversaw the sparring practice. They were all from Deko Neimoidian.

Jaeriel stopped and watched a specific pair of Mandalorian's, a man and a woman sparred. The man was on top of the woman when she-using both her legs-kicked him off. He was quickly back on his feet and blocked her spin-kick and punch.

Aurra Sing and two others walked inside the training room through the door Jaeriel had come from. One of them was a tan skinned human with a thick white beard and a thin layer of white hair. His glared distasteful at Jaeriel through his cybernetic optics. His name was Haran. The third bounty hunter was a Weequay skinny male. This one's name was Kyree. He had two blades attached to his back and a blaster pistol attached to his slim waist.

"No, no, no," Haran said, breaking a pair of Mandalorian men apart. "You call yourself Mandalorian? You leave yourself too open. Watch this."

He gestured for one of them to attack him. When he did, Haran did the same mistake he pointed out for the men and as he had stated, he was in seconds on the ground when the Mandalorian took advantage of the opening.

He got up again easily.

"See? Anyone who notices it can take you down easily," he explained. "Like you did with me."

"You sure it was the 'opening' you provided and not the fact that he's better than you?" Jaeriel asked teasingly. Her blind eyes looked passed him.

He turned to her. He felt as if he had been deeply insulted.

"Excuse me?" He demanded slowly. "A blind woman questioning my skills? You must be joking?"

Jaeriel shrugged her shoulders playfully with a teasing smirk. Haran narrowed his eyes on her frame. The Mandalorian's nearby stopped and watched them. Noticing something was going on others also started paying attention to it. Haran walked a few steps closer to her and Miranda took a protective step forward, intending on placing herself between him and her mistress. Jaeriel stopped her by rising her hand in front of her. Miranda shot her an arguing glance but Jaeriel paid her no respect.

Jaeriel looked straight at the bounty hunter. Kyree and Aurra was watching the scene carefully.

"Why don't you see, just how good I am?" Haran challenged.

Jaeriel crossed her arms over her chest and surprised him with a nod. He chuckled and nodded back. Mumbles erupted and soon all Mandalorian's inside the training room was looking at the event. Jaeriel walked up to the sparring square and the men who occupied it stepped side. Haran said something cocky to Aurra and Kyree and they smirked back at him, happy to see the pompous Lahgan-Waleghi get beat down.

"Any time you're ready," Jaeriel motioned with a sweet smile.

"You're mistake," Haran said with a cautious expression.

He attacked straight up and punched at her. She titled her slim body back and dodged his fist. She swooped around and grabbed his arm. Before anyone could blink Haran was lying on his back, on the floor and Jaeriel turned around and walked away. The Mandalorian's chuckled and cheered if they weren't staring in awe as their blind superior beat Haran in a matter of seconds.

"So predictable," Jaeriel muttered out loud.

"Well done mistress," Miranda complimented.

"You son of a…" Haran sneered, his pride crushed.

"Don't be a sour loser, Haran," Jaeriel told him with the wink of her index finger. "But you are a bounty hunter after all so… pout all you want."

"What's that supposed to mean," Kyree snapped.

Oscar growled menacingly, not liking the tone they had taken against his mommy. Oscar wasn't just another dumb animal but although he wasn't sentient either, he was very intelligent.

Jaeriel waved her hand his way, calming him down.

"Easy Oscar honey," she said soothingly.

Haran, not liking to be ignored pulled up a blaster. What happened next happened extremely fast. He aimed it for Jaeriel's head and quickly closed the space between them. The commando droids reacted and went for their blasters. Aurra and Kyree pulled their own weapons. Aurra aimed her blaster at a commando droid and it aimed back at her with its own blaster. Kyree drew his swords and stood in a stance, ready to cut the other commando droid apart. Miranda shrieked in fear. The Duros male hurried across the training room. Getting there he drew his knife, which was at present, the only weapons he had on him. Oscar leaped forward and stopped right in front of him. A dozen of the Mandalorian's had assumed fighting position.

Jaeriel wasn't moving at all. She had her back turned to Haran and wasn't moving, suggesting that she wasn't afraid of him or just didn't care for his threat.

"Drop it," one of the commando droid commanded.

"You first," Kyree replied.

"Turn…around," Haran demanded.

Jaeriel smirked lightly.

"Let's say you shoot me in the head, Haran," she theorized. "What next? The commando droids fire, killing at least either Kyree or Aurra. Tel-mar will act"-the Duros-"and my baby will tear into his flesh, the alarm will sound and sense you just murdered a Commodore of the Separatist Navy, you risk getting killed or arrested by the Mandalorian's behind you. If you are arrested, Count Dooku will be outraged and order your execution. But…before any of that, my baby will attack and kill at least one of you first, leaving only one who will without a doubt surrender and later be executed. Tell me…is it worth it?"

She tangled her hands together behind her back, showing confidence. The Duros male, Tel-mar felt an armored arm around his throat as a Mandalorian woman grabbed him in a choke hold. She tightened her grip until he dropped the knife. With him unarmed Oscar turned and glared at Haran with a roar. He looked concerned how he would get out of this mess without getting eaten.

Only moments later seven battle droids ran into the room and aimed at the bounty hunters. One of the droids called for reinforcements.

Four commando droids rolled into the room and immediately assumed kneeling positioned while aiming at the bounty hunters. Kyree lowered his swords and attached them to his back.

"This got out of hand," Kyree said apologetically.

Aurra lowered her pistol and holstered it with a sarcastic smile.

Jaeriel glanced over her shoulder at Haran. He suddenly found a Mandalorian man holding a knife to his throat. He cursed mentally over how Jaeriel had won the men's admiration and respect. He cursed before lowering his blaster from her head. Tel-mar was let go of and fell to the ground. Jaeriel raised her hand and all droids lowered their blasters. Oscar strolled over and Jaeriel petted his soft fur. Turning she walked towards the door with Oscar, Miranda and the commando droids in tow.

"Don't you have training to do?" She questioned.

"Yes Commodore," a Neimoidian officer affirmed. "Okay, back to your training, all of you!"


	20. Ch20 Preparations and rescue

The Story of Talon Chapter 20 Preparations and rescue

**Orbit over Ryloth, **_**Invincible Hand**_

"Come on, come on! Come on, get moving!"

Sly stood in the hangar with weapon in hand and clones with brown markings on their armor buzzing around. An alarm was echoing in the background. In the background clones yelled, last minute orders was given and weapons was readied, positions was taken and last minute preparations was finished up. Watching the chaos-like environment Zataji and Jade was inside one of the gunships heading for the planet.

Sly got onboard the same gunship as them and the retractable door closed behind him.

"Mounted Home to all units, report takeoff," Sly said.

"_Mounted 2, ready for takeoff."_

"_Mounted 3, ready for action."_

"_Mounted 5, ready."_

"_Mounted 4 ready."_

Zataji listened as the units reporting to Sly. In her opinion it was all taking far too long.

"We are a go, I repeat, we are a go," Sly announced in his communicator.

"_Good hunting captain,"_ she heard master Kenobi's voice. _"Good luck down there, Zataji, Jade."_

"Don't worry master, we'll bring them back," Zataji promised.

"_I know you'll do your best,"_ Obi-wan said kindly with confidence.

She felt the gunship lifting off from the metallic hangar floor and she grabbed on to avoid falling over. She heard the troopers talking around her. Two were kidding around about the mission, someone was complaining on going on a rescue mission instead of taking part in the invasion. She clenched her fists upon hearing it. Someone else told him to shut up and reminded him of who they were going after. She glanced at Jade and noticed she looked very nervous. She gently grabbed her hand. Jade looked at her surprised by her sudden touch.

"Hey, she'll be fine, Spartacus will make sure of that. Kay?" Zataji said. She added a warm and soothing smile. The smile was warm enough to soothe someone like even Grievous, Jade thought to herself.

"Okay," Jade whispered, bellow Zataji's hearing.

She arched her eyebrows and Jade broke into a snicker.

"Okay, okay," she conceded.

"What could possibly go wrong, right?" Zataji asked honestly.

Jade frowned.

"Don't say that."

"Why?"

"Something always goes wrong when someone say that."

Zataji giggled.

"Are you superstitious Jade?"

"N-no," she defended. "I just know the facts."

Zataji squeezed her hand tightly and leaned in closer.

"It's going to be fine, I promise," she whispered soothingly.

"I can't help but be worried. I'm so worried about master Talon," Jade said helplessly.

"I know, I'm worried to. But just take a deep breath okay?"

Jade closed her eyes and blocked out the different voices of the troopers around her. Taking a deep breath she breathed out and proceeded to suck in air. She was slightly interrupted by the pilot's voice in the comm.

"_We're heading into the atmosphere commander,"_ he said.

Zataji raised her other hand and kept holding tightly onto Jade's hand.

"Copy," she gave a short reply. "How's the escort?"

"_Arc-170s holding formation around us,"_ the pilot said.

She returned her attention to Jade again. The the girls were so very different from one another. Jade was calm, nervous and easily hesitant with low confidence in herself and her abilities, relying heavy on others. On the other hand, Zataji was quick to make assumptions, aggressive in combat, wanting to be in the thick of it. Knowing her skill with a saber made her all the more wanting for action. She was confident in her abilities, hotheaded, sometimes overly confident. Master Talon once told her that if Skywalker didn't have a padawan, she'd be a perfect fit.

The gunship shook as they started taking fire. Spider looking artillery pieces crawled out amongst the mountainous terrain and opened up a barrage against the incoming Republic heavy fighters and gunships. A few Squadrons of Vulture droids engaged the larger mass of Republic Arc-170 Starfighters. The spider formed artillery pieces fired large sluggish bolts at the incoming gunships, forcing them to take evasive action.

The artillery pieces, designated as J-1 Semi-Autonomous Proton Cannons-or SAPC-threw a heavy barrage at the Republic gunships and fighters.

"_Where the frag they came from?!" _A pilot exclaimed over the comm.

"_We're going…"_

"Zataji to _Invincible Hand_," she said quickly.

"_Commodore Blaesus, I read you commander."_

"Droid artillery's making short work off us," Zataji alerted. "We need bombers to deal with them."

"_I'm sorry sir, all bombers are being fueled, armed are is already used in the invasion. I have none to spare_, Constantine explained apologetically. _"I'm sorry but I have my orders."_

Zataji cursed under her breath. The gunship shook and she was almost flung across the open space into the troopers across from her. Jade held onto her and kept her standing on her feet.

"_We're hit, we're hit! We're going down!"_ She heard a gunship pilot over the comms.

"Listen here Commodore," she snapped angrily. "We're getting torn apart here!"

"_I'm sorry but if you can't land…I'll get General Kenobi for you,"_ he offered.

Zataji scoffed. She cut off the transmission to the fleet.

"Pilot!" She yelled. "Land here! Contact all ships and tell them to land!"

"_Yes commander."_

"We aren't there yet," Jade protested.

"And we ain't getting there if we get shot down!" Zataji shot back.

**Heavy Cruiser **_**Roaring Thunder**_

A droid approach Grievous as he sat in the command chair on the bridge.

"Excuse me general, but we're getting a transmission from Ryloth, its Lord Zil'nigar," he informed.

Grievous groaned annoyed.

"Put him through."

The droid nodded.

"Roger, roger."

A blue hologram chimed to life and the Twi'lek stood before Grievous.

"General," he greeted politely.

"What do you want Zil'nigar?" Grievous asked rudely. He didn't care for the fake politeness the man showed.

Zil'nigar didn't seem very happy over his tone but moved on.

"Very well…I want to remind you about my cousin's fate," he said. "You are not to harm her. She can't join us if she's dead. I hope you understand that."

"Don't lecture me," Grievous growled. "I have no obligations to you. The only reason you matter to me is because Count Dooku commands it. Don't you have better things to do than pester me? I heard Wat Tambor shot her down."

"It…it isn't…we're not sure if it was her but we are searching for them," Zil'nigar said with irritation. "It appears the Republic is landing their land forces soon so I would suggest you get her quick. Wat Tambor's forces can't hold them back for long, not even with my help."

"Just do your part Twi'lek," Grievous sneered.

He keyed in a command and the transmission was cut.

**Orbit over Ryloth, **_**Invincible Hand**_

Obi-wan leaned over the holotable. It held a map over Ryloth and the surrounding space. The Republic and Separatist fleets was both visible. The Republic fleet was larger but the Separatist had a good defensive position. Anakin's fleet was placed between the main invasion fleet and the Separatists. Under Anakin command Republic bomber Squadrons had started bombing Separatist bases on the planet. He had managed to force a skirmish between his forces and droid fighters. With Ahsoka and Anakin leading the battle from their own fighters they had won handsomely and crushed the droid fighter force.

Several airfields had been smashed beyond repair by Republic bombers. Something that worried Obi-wan was that suddenly the Separatists-instead of engaging in every Republic advance towards them-had started choosing their battles. Wat Tambor wasn't a strategic mastermind of any kind. He knew strategy but he hadn't shown this skill before. He was worried that someone new had arrived and assumed command of the droid forces defending Ryloth.

"General," Constantine appeared.

"Commodore."

"I've been in contact with Commander Zataji," he explain.

"Is, something wrong?"

"They have been forced to land a few clicks from the search are because of Separatist artillery hidden amongst the mountains. The regiment are separated in the mountains and Separatist ground forces are moving in against them."

Obi-wan nodded subtly.

He looked at the holographic map again. This suggested even more than someone experienced was leading now. But who? Rex was preparing to land the 501st on the eastern side of the planet and secure the remaining corpses and cites. Several bases on the eastern side was producing food for the Separatist military instead of the Twi'lek people. Windu's 187th Legion was prepared to land. Their mission was to go for the capital province and free the capital and if possible take Wat Tambor. Talon's 81st Legion would land and take a population area while his own 212th Attack Battalion would assume control over the largest airfield on Ryloth's northern side.

He also had to assume Separatist reinforcements was on the way. Master Yoda had told him that Republic intelligence believed that Grievous was in a nearby sector. If that was true, he might already be on his way here.


	21. Ch21 Strange feelings

The Story of Talon Chapter 21 Strange Feelings

**Ryloth Surface**

Zataji charged out of the gunship with her lightsaber drawn and active. Her green saber ready to cut any droid apart. Getting her bearings she looked around quickly. Seven gunships had set down with them and clones was storming out. Jade deflected bolts from a STAP racing towards them. A dozen was approaching from different directions. One of the deflected bolts took the head off the battle droid and the STAP crashed. A few troopers took down another with their combined fire.

She leaped into the air and landed behind a STAP. She grabbed onto the droid who squealed. She motioned the droid and forced it to turned around and fire at another STAP. Swooping around, she fired and destroyed a second and a third. Hearing weapons fire behind her she looked over her shoulder. She quickly span the STAP around and jumped off. The two STAP crashed and exploded. Clones cried out as they were hit by enemy fire. In mid-air she slashed out and decapitated a droid. Landing she deactivated her saber.

"Mount Home, all units report in," Sly said into hi communicator.

An Octuptarra magma tri-droid approached from the open canyon to their south.

"Trooper!" Zataji yelled at a trooper with a rocket launcher. "Take that thing down!"

Two rocket launchers was aimed at the large tri-droid. The tri-droid opened up and the fire hit a gunship that was about to take off. It exploded, killing four clones immediately.

"Fire!" Zataji yelled.

The two rockets hit right on and damaged it badly. One of them hit in the junctions and took a leg off. The large tri-droid collapsed, unable to remain standing.

The remaining gunships was returning to space. Zataji made her way to Sly and Jade.

"Commander," Sly said. "It would be best if we moved out immediately. More droids are probably on their way."

Zataji glanced at Jade before she nodded.

"Get the men ready Sly."

"Sir." He headed off and started barking orders.

Jade looked around to see if they had any injured. A few dead but she didn't see any injured troopers. She sighed in relief.

The clones started gathering up around Sly and the padawan's.

"Well, this was pretty eas…" Zataji started. She stopped when Jade placed her hand on her mouth.

Sly looked with a puzzled expression at them.

"Will you stop saying it was easy," Jade demanded with furrowed eyebrows.

Zataji raised her hand defensively as troopers chuckled. Sly smirked under his helmet. He was quickly growing to like both of them.

Jade removed her hand.

"Okay, okay," Zataji conceded.

"Alright let's move out," Sly told the men.

**Ryloth Surface**

Edge gently made sure the general was somewhat comfortable as she laid against the rocky surface of the cave wall. General Windu was by her side, breathing slowly. Edge carefully lowered her head onto the rocks.

"Don't worry general. Just rest okay?" He said.

She smiled warmly but weakly at him.

"Thank…you Edge."

Edge nodded and stood up. He joined Spartacus, Slash and Ponds near the entrance. They took cover inside the cave when droid patrols was getting too heavy in the area. They really wanted to find the generals quickly.

Windu turned his head to Talon and looked at her.

"Mace?" She asked.

"Y…yes?" He groaned painfully.

"Are you…are you feeling okay? You'll be fine right?" She asked worriedly. Her tender eyes looking at him.

He gave a subtle nod.

"We will all…get out of here. Don't worry about it." He felt Talon grip his hand tenderly and gave it a squeeze. He squeezed her back carefully. "It's okay."

She closed her eyes and tried making sense of the warmth spreading through her body from her hand. It was nice. It felt fantastic and she squeezed his hand a little tighter. Why was his touch making her feel like this? It felt so good but wrong at the same time. She opened her eyes and titled her head in his direction. Noticing her eyes looking at him he raised his head and met her gaze. She felt a warm spark in his eyes. They blocked out the clones talking near the entrance. She felt a part of him had a rising feeling of awkwardness and they both felt a need to look away. Both noticed a slight blush on the others cheeks.

"General Windu," Ponds approached.

Both quickly averted their eyes elsewhere and Windu turned to Ponds. Their hands quickly parted.

"Commander," he groaned.

Ponds kneeled by his side and place a hand on his chest.

"Are we…ready to move out?" Windu asked.

"General," Ponds said hesitantly. "We are afraid to move you. You might have internal bleedings. "Spartacus are going to try to make contact with the insurgents."

Talon's eyes widened and she stared at Ponds when he had mentioned 'internal bleedings'. Windu could feel she was staring at whim with grave worry but decided against returning the look. He simply gave Ponds a tiny nod.

Ponds rose and looked at General Talon before leaving them both again. Windu and Talon both remained quiet for a moment.

"Talon," Windu turned to her.

She looked at him.

"Can I ask you a…question?"

"Anything Mace," she said honestly.

"Why do you refuse to use your last name? I always found it odd."

She opened her mouth but couldn't get a word out.

"It reminds me of my family," she managed. "You know who they were…are…" Mace heard a steering of emotions in her voice. "Th-they are pure evil. A tribe of Sith. I don't anything to do with them."

"A name don't…define you," Mace said wisely with a soothing tone. A tone she had never heard him use before. Not sense he found her in the facility she was born in, when she was a little girl. Little more than a year old. "It is your actions that define who you are Talon. You have already distinguished yourself in the eyes of any sane observer. You are the first member in your family to break the circle of hatred and darkness and become a jedi and got a Sith." He smiled. "Talon T'racen. A name of hope and beauty."

She forgot to breathe for a second, breath taken by his words she stared at him with a hundred emotions rising to the top.

Edge came over with a bottle of water. He first kneeled by General Windu and helped him tilt his head up. She shook her emotions aside when she saw Edge's presence.

"Here you go, general."

After a few sips of water Edge stood up and moved over to Talon.

"It's okay," Talon said. Raising her hand. "You must be…thirsty Edge."

"Me?" Edge replied. He frowned at her answer. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Deciding she was drinking it if she wanted to or not he grabbed her head and titled it carefully.

"You are drinking it, if you want to or not. No hero stuff."

She didn't protest and happily felt the water drop on her dry lips and mouth. She emptied the rest of the bottle. She breathed out and smiled. The water felt amazing. Edge got up again and headed back to his brothers.

"Edge?" Talon said.

He turned around.

"Yes?"

She smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks."

He removed his helmet and showed his black hair with a strain of white.

"Anytime."

"Hey, Edge check it out!" Slash called.

Edge marched over and look out at the sky.

"Yeah! That's a sight alright!" He exclaimed thrilled.

Talon and Windu both glanced at them. Curious to what was happening. Ponds hurried back to them and Spartacus stepped into the cave. Talon frowned. Wasn't he off doing something else? Um…oh right-right, getting Syndulla's help.

"Generals, Republic fighters are overhead and gunships are approaching."

Talon felt a carpet of darkness rise from her heart and she sighed in relief.

"We just fired a flare and there coming in," Ponds continued. "You'll both be back in the infirmary before you can say 'Separatist'".

Windu noticed that Talon slowly spelled it to herself and he arched an eyebrow.

"Really?"

She smirked innocently.

"What? He said it."

Windu smirked.

_You're impossible,_ he thought.

"Secure that hill!" A familiar and welcomed voice barked. "I want medics in there now!"

Abyss entered the cave and hurried to them.

"General Windu, General Talon. Don't worry. We will have you back in on _Invincible Hand_ immediately."

Clone medics came running with gurneys.

"The general's leg's broke and I think he may have internal bleedings," Ponds explained to the medics.

Abyss started helping Talon to her feet. Edge came over and helped support her to the gurney.

"You don't look so good general," Abyss said.

"Thanks," she replied sarcastically. "What I always love hearing a man say."

Windu chuckled as he was placed on the gurney beside hers.

"Commander Abyss," he said. "You really do have…your work cut out for you."

Abyss smirked as Talon and Edge both chuckled.


	22. Ch22 Calm before the storm

The Story of Talon Chapter 22 Calm before the storm

**Ryloth Orbit, **_**Invincible Hand**_

Jade breathed heavily when she ran through the Battlecruisers corridors. She pushed her way passed two clones, making one fall over.

"S-sorry!" She called back running off.

Her light blue hair hung almost straight in the waved of air behind her. Her slanted light blue eyes were focusing on the junction ahead of her. In the last minute troopers Edge and Gear rounded the corner in a slow pace. Edge and Jade collided and fell over. Edge was on his back with the jedi padawan on his stomach.

"Ouch," she rubbed her forehead after hitting his armor.

"Are you okay Jade?" Edge asked.

She realized she was still lying no top of him and blushed, quickly she got back on her feet.

"Why are you in a hurry?" Gear asked.

"G-gotta see master," Jade exclaimed before starting to run again.

Gear offered Edge his hand and pulled him up.

"Never seen her run like that," he remarked.

"I have," Edge said. "When General Talon was hit on Geonosis. The tank?"

Gear remembered what he was referring too.

"Aha, yes, yes. I remember that."

"Master, Master!" Jade cried out. "Master!"

Talon sat up in her bed as she heard Jade call out. Her eyes darted her way and she saw the little padawan running towards her. She was taken by surprised when she emotional padawan rammed into her with a big hug. She huffed as the air was pushed out of her lungs by the girls colliding force. Captain Gecko and the marksman, Ghost leaped out of the way just barely in time to avoid getting run into. Along with Slime they gawked at her sudden burst into the infirmary.

Gecko gently touched Ghost's shoulder. He looked at him and Gecko nodded to the door. They started slowly leaving the jedi alone. Slime smiled under his helmet before he turned around and left right behind them. His heart filled with warmth over the scene. He turned in the door and looked back. The up and down movement of the commanders shoulders told him she was crying.

Talon stroked Jade's back gently, listening to her sobbing. Tears dripped on her exposed shoulder. She was wearing a black shirt that ended under her shoulders and left most of the arms exposed. She ignored the fact that Jade's hug was hurting her already pained wounds further.

"There, there Jade," she said soothingly. "It's okay."

Jade's sobbing turned into loud crying and she cling tighter to her master.

"I-I-I th-thought you were g-gone," she managed between the flowing of tears.

"I'm okay Jade. I'm okay," Talon tried comforting her. "Don't cry, everything is okay."

Jade listened to her masters soothing words and turned the hug into a gentle one instead of a tight one, which made Talon feel better. Her voice made her feel better. She slowly pulled away and looked at her with tear filled light blue eyes. The tears blurred her vision terribly.

Talon wiped tears from Jade's left cheek.

"There, wipe those tears."

Jade wiped her ears with her white soft shirt and smiled.

"Now there's that smile I remembered," Talon smiled.

Jade giggled.

"Now, where have you Zataji?"

"Oh eh…I don't know. Oh, master. You gotta speak to Sly."

"Captain Sly? Why?" Talon asked.

"He-he's feeling kinda bad because he wasn't able to rescue you," Jade explained. "W-we tried really hard but the Separatists were shooting us down and-and-and…"

"Hush Jade," Talon calmed her, grabbed her shoulders gently.

Jade stopped and took a deep breath. Talon motioned her to sit down beside her on the bed. Jade did so and sat down close to her. Her master put an arm around her gently and pulled her in.

"It's really good to see you Jade," Talon said.

"It's really good to see you to master," Jade said, smiling.

"Jade…" Talon said heavily. "There's something I wanna tell you."

Jade looked up at her puzzled.

"I…I don't think I ever told you my full name," Talon said looking down on her. "Talon T'racen."

Jade thought it was a pretty name but she didn't see the big deal. This didn't sound that bad. Her master made it sound much worse than this clearly was.

"I don't usually use me last name. You see…my family were Sith."

Jade gasped.

Talon nodded to her.

"They had been Sith's for many generation. After I was rescued I was trained as a jedi instead of a Sith. I was off course only one at the time and if I hadn't been taken way, I'd be a Sith right now."

Jade gawked at her. She didn't know what to say and decided to say nothing so she wouldn't hurt her master. She carefully leaned her head against her shoulder. Talon smiled sweetly and pulled her in tighter.

Seeing a clone with brown markings slowly made his way inside the infirmary. He slowed down when he saw the tender scene. Jade saw Sly and jumped out of the bed to give him some alone time with her master.

"I'll be back later master," she said.

Talon nodded. Jade smiled encouragingly at Sly when she passed by him. He approached the general and removed the helmet from his head. Talon glanced at his short red colored dreadlocks.

"General," he placed his helmet on a table. He had a heavy look on his face.

"Sly," she smiled. "How's your men?"

"Good. You'd be proud of them."

She smiled wider and warmly.

"They already have."

He appeared to appreciate that.

"General, I wanted to apologize."

"For what Sly?"

"For failing," he explained with a heavy conscious. "I was unable to rescue you and general Windu…"

"Sly," she stood up with shaking legs.

"Careful general," he cautioned and rushed to her side. "Not too fast."

"Sly," she said softly. "You have absolutely _nothing_ to apologize to me for. You came down here…against impossible odds." She sat back down on the bed. "Compliment your men for me. Tell them I'm very proud to be their commanding officer."

He nodded with a broadening smile.

"Yes, general."


	23. Ch23 Chances

The Story of Talon Chapter 23 Chances

**Ryloth Surface, Capital City**

A few days after Mace and Talon's rescue from the incident.

Wat Tambor raised his head when Zil'nigar entered the command center. He nodded slightly and Zil'nigar returned with a polite bow of his upper body.

"Emir," he said. "General Grievous is contacting you."

He keyed the console and a hologram of the droid general appeared in his full menacing form.

"Emir Wat Tambor," he greeted. "My fleet is only a few hours from Ryloth. When I arrive I will crush the Republic fleet."

"It is about time, the Republic is invading Ryloth and bombing my airfields," Wat Tambor said in a complaining tone. "My battle droids are completely useless against the Republic without aero units."

"Grievous narrowed his eyes slowly.

"Explain."

Zil'nigar stepped up.

"General, I believe I can elaborate," he said. Grievous shifted his eyes to the Twi'lek. "After several aero battles the Republic hold almost complete of Ryloth's aerospace. Most Separatist airfields are in rubble or disabled. Several Legions have landed planetside and despite my best efforts, without viable air support, I have only been able to delay them."

Grievous nodded slowly.

"Without air support…I suppose that…you are doing the best you are able. Hold them until my fleet arrive. After I clear the Republic fleet I will land my ground forces and clear out the remaining forces." He looked very confident about his abilities.

Zil'nigar was worried his confidence was not deserved and might cost him the victory before the battle of Ryloth was over. Personally he could not care less about who the Clone Wars. One day his family would rule the galaxy either way. It was their destiny.

**Outer Rim, Serenno Surface, Dooku's Castle**

The Zabrak woman leaped from the balcony on the upper floor onto the wall, she shot herself out from the wall and swung her sharp metallic blade at the older man. He activated her red lightsaber and with a few steps dodged her attack easily. The elderly man swung at her but the young Zabrak female managed to dodge it, but with more effort than the man had previously used to avoid her attack.

"A rather sloppy attack Seyani," Dooku said.

Seyani's black hair swirled through the air around her as she quickly moved around him. The red skinned female leaped at Dooku again with her long staff and the edged and sharp blade on the edge.

Once again Dooku dodged her strike. He studied the red skinned Zabrak, her horns was visible through her long pitch black hair. Her red eyes studied him back, trying to find an opening in his defense. She was irritated and slightly angry over how easy he fought her off. Th fact that he didn't seem to need to use all his skill to fight her angered her further. He noticed anxiousness in her, and some tray of her insecurity.

She attacked again and swooped in at him with her long blade. The handle itself was almost as long as she was, including the blade itself. The long blade was made from a metal that could stop even a lightsaber. It was extremely rare and very little of it existed in the galaxy. He dodged her with ease again. Again it angered her and she used the rage to strike ever harder with her next blow.

"Good, good, use it," Dooku said with a slight smile.

She wielded her long blade and aimed for his waist. He jumped backwards and lashed out in her direction. She blocked him with her blade and spin kicked him in the gut. He stumbled back and was surprised that she was able to break through. Her next attack, however, was easily dismissed. She tried to force push him but he blocked her and violently pushed back. She smacked into the wall and lost her grip of the long blade. She groaned in pain and sat up.

Dooku deactivated his lightsaber. Slowly he walked towards her. Seyani rubbed her head and looked up at him.

"Ouch."

"You have improved," he complimented.

"Because of your teachings master," she assured him with a smile. She felt happy that he seemed proud of her abilities.

He extended his and and she grabbed it, thereafter he pulled her up.

"Your final test is on the horizon."

She stared surprised at him before bowed her head.

"I will do you proud master," Seyani promised him.

"I hope so. For your sake. Failure will result in your demise, Seyani," Dooku continued in a monolog tone. "Now, excuse me."

She bowed and left the chamber. Dooku looked after her. His master Lord Sidious had been right about her. She learned fast and her abilities were strong already when his master suggested her as his new assassin, to replace his old one. Although he had misgivings about this, he could not oppose his master's will and think to one day rule the galaxy. This day…Darth Sidious's will must rule.

The communication system came online and the holographic image of a man covered in black robes appeared.

"What is it, Lord Tyranus?" The figure asked.

Dooku kneeled before his master.

"My master, I believe Seyani is ready for her last test," he explained.

"Are you sure about that?" he questioned. "You trust her and her abilities?"

"Yes master. She has my trust and I believe she can handle it."

Darth Sidious smiled grimly.

"Good, good. Than it is your time to prove your loyalty to me," he said. "Send her to kill your apprentice and when the assassin is dead, she will take her place…however, if Asajj Ventress would be able to kill your apprentice it falls to you to end her yourself."

Dooku bowed his head further.

"Yes master. Either way…Ventress will die."


	24. Ch24 The challenge

The Story of Talon Chapter 24 The challenge

**Planet Serenno, Dooku's Castle, training ground**

Seyani cringed and focused all her efforts on the task at hand. She groaned and raised her hands, palms pointing upward towards the bright blue and wonderful sky. Slowly the smooth stone pedestal began levitating and rising towards the sky. He had risen six feet when it fell to the ground with a bang. She fell to her knees and breathed out heavily. He sat on the clean stone laid ground when she clenched her fists and threw them into the ground in rage in her own inability with the force. She had little problem with force pushing someone-mostly-but everything else seemed impossible for her to learn. She was dressed in a black skirt that went past her knees and stopped a decimeter from her ankles and a black top, exposing her midriff.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to cool off. She then proceeded to stand up and try again. She hoped that at some point when her master trained her she would be able to show him he wasn't wasting his time with her and she actually learned something from the many sessions together. Unknown to her, her master was watching her from his office window. He admired her spirit for learning and trying but her progress in the force was nothing to speak of. On the other hand, she was a very capably warrior and would prove herself a challenge to most jedi.

Seyani collapsed in frustration as she failed once again. She decided to focus on something else and thought about what her 'test' would be. What was it her master would have her do? Whatever it was, she could handle it, without a doubt.

"_Seyani,"_ she heard Dooku's voice in her wrist comm.

"Master, I read you."

"_Come, meet me outside. It is time for your test."_

She felt her stomach turn in enthusiasm and anxiousness.

"I'm on my way."

She got up and hurried towards the other end of the doors. She didn't have to wait long for Dooku to arrive. He walked with his hands firmly snapped together behind his straightened back.

"What do you wish me to do master+" She asked.

He smiled at her enthusiasm.

"The time has come for you, to assume your place as my apprentice."

Seyani shinned up like a sun.

"But first, you must slay the traitorous Asajj Ventress," he continued.

"You're first apprentice, master?"

He nodded.

"She has failed many times, too many times. She is a failure and a traitor to our cause. There will be you're very own lightsaber waiting for your return."

Seyani's expression hardened.

"She will die by my hand. I swear it."

Dooku nodded and gave her a data pad.

"This is her location. She is currently battling a jedi force over the planet Sullust. Now go, kill her Seyani. I will contact the droid commander and make sure he won't fire on you."

Seyani bowed deeply and walked towards the tarmac for her starship. Dooku watched as her Starfighter lifted off the ground and set a course out of the atmosphere. He smiled darkly. He hoped that her wish to prove herself did not result in her death. Dooku turned around and decided to head inside and contact the droid commander of the Sullust forces.

**Sullust System, arrival**

As her Starfighter exited hyperspace Seyani looked around to get a feel for the raging battle in space. It had been some time sense she left Serenno and yet the battle between the Republic and Separatist fleets raged on. Truly this 'Asajj Ventress' was no military genius if she could not take a single system with the forces at her disposal. If she remembered what master Dooku had told her a jedi named Plo Koon was in command. From what she had understood he was a member of the Jedi High Council and a powerful jedi.

The Separatist Cruisers and their smaller support ships was pushing against the Republic wall of ships and the flanks was slowly cracking. But Seyani had no time to ponder on if Ventress could win or not. She was here to kill her. She looked at the Starfighter formations engaging each other's throughout the battle field. They weren't following any specific lines it seemed. It actually looked like Ventress could win with her superior forces but now it was too late for her.

She made her way toward Ventress command ship and activated her communication system. A Tactical droid onboard another Cruiser appeared.

"Commander, I'm Seyani. You have been expecting my arrival?"

"_Count Dooku has informed me of your arrival, mistress,"_ the Tactical droid replied.

"Which ship is Ventress on, she's on the command ship?" Seyani asked.

"_That is correct. She has just returned after her Starfighter was damaged."_

Seyani nodded.

"Alert all other ship that Ventress is a traitor and not to interfere without specific orders from me."

"_Yes mistress,"_ he affirmed_. "Understood."_

Seyani cut the transmission and contacted her command ship.

A battle droid appeared.

"Commander…" Seyani started.

"Identify yourself," it said rudely.

"Excuse me?" She said angrily. "How dare you speak to me in that tone?!"

She scared the droid which flinched.

"I am Seyani, Count Dooku sent me here." She waited for the droids reaction.

"Um, yes mistress. Sorry," it replied shakily.

She nodded approvingly.

"Ventress is a traitor. Disable all her access codes onboard and open the hangar bay for me to land. But, do not interfere with Ventress unless I am dead. Do you understand"? She said threateningly.

"Y-yes mistress," he replied quickly.

As she prepared to land on the Cruiser she rolled her eyes. She despised these droids already. Hopefully she wouldn't be forced to work too much with them after killing Ventress. Her black Starfighter slowly touched down and she looked around. She saw a strange looking and smashed Starfighter which she assumed was Ventress's. She jumped out of hers and moved towards the droids repairing it. Her long blade was attached to her back.

"You, droid!" She snapped.

The droids flinched and turned to her. Several back away, leaving the officer droid standing alone.

"Y-yes?"

"Tear that Starfighter apart."

"W-what? But Lady Ventress…"

Seyani's battle blade cut the droid apart the next second, scaring the heck out of the remaining droids.

"Tear. It. Apart," she hissed darkly.

A string of 'roger, roger' came in reply.

Seyani saw Ventress had seen her. She was at the doors and walked towards her with a suspicious look. She had her hands ready to grip her sabers. Seyani smiled and held her long battle blade tightly.

"I assume you're Asajj Ventress. That shiny bold head of yours can be seen parsecs away," she said teasingly.

"Who are you?" Ventress demanded. "Dare to come onboard my vessel. You fool."

"Oh, I'm supposed to be here," Seyani assured her playfully. "My master sent me here. You have failed him for the last time." She readied her blade to strike.

Ventress eyes widened when she realized Dooku had sent this brat to kill her. In her peripheral vision she saw the droids picking her Starfighter apart. Before she could say anything the Zabrak woman slung her blade at her. She dodged and activated her own two sabers. The woman cried out and attacked her over and over in a quick fashion. Ventress blocked them but just barely. She was utterly shocked when her sabers did not cut the battle blade apart. What kind of metal was it built of? Even wielding such a heavy weapon the young and slender woman was fast and wielded it like it was nothing.

Ventress leaped back over a Starfighter and Seyani came after her. The blade hit the floor and cracked the metal, leaving a mark behind. She returned to her attack stance but changed to defense when Ventress attacked. She managed to block her every attack. She jumped and used the wall to shoot off and leap at Ventress in high speed. Ventress barely managed to dodge the strike with her head intact. Seyani knew it was a close call and her trust in her ability to win increased.

"Do you really think Dooku will keep you around?" Ventress questioned while evading Seyani's blade.

Seyani groaned as she just barely missed her abdomen.

"You have to realize he will throw you away when he tires of you," Ventress called, leaping away.

Seyani came right behind her.

"Shut up and stand still!" She snapped.

"Why would he keep you around and not throw you away like dirt?"

"Stop talking!" Seyani exclaimed in irritation. "He's not like that!"

Ventress attack was blocked by Seyani's blade.

"That's what I thought until you flied into my hangar," she growled. "He'll die for this betrayal. Do not stand in my way child."

Seyani gave her a double kick and made way for her head. Ventress dodged it and kicked her in the chest. Seyani was flung to the ground but was quickly back on her feet. Ventress force pushed her into the wall across the hangar. She got up on her feet before Ventress could attack but realize she slowly walked towards her. What was she doing? What was she up to? Once again she was force pushed hard into the wall. It was very painful but Seyani worked over the pain. She was pushed up against the wall and unable to move. Her blade levitated away from her and Ventress finally gripped it.

"What a cred weapon. So savage," she muttered. "It fits you."

Seyani glared at her.

"I'll kill you. I swear it."

"I'm sure you'll try," Ventress smirked.

A blaster bolt past by her head. Surprised she turned halfway around to see two battle droids advancing on her with their blasters ready to shoot again. When they did she turned around and deflected their shots. They both went down immediately by their own deflected bolts.

When she turned back around she jumped aside when Seyani flung all her force at her. The blade cut into the metal floor and left a large mark. She gathered all her force and force pushed Ventress into a Starfighter. The assassin cried out in pain at the impact.

"He'll betray you to, you know," she managed through the pain.

Seyani stood over her and looked at her with narrowed eyes. She had her blade in a hard grip. She raised her blade and readied to strike her down once and for all. The blade swooped down hard over Ventress.


	25. Ch25 Victory over Ryloth

The Story of Talon Chapter 25 Victory over Ryloth

**Ryloth Surface, Capital city, Capitol building**

"The Republic forces are advancing on all fronts," Zil'nigar said bluntly. "We cannot hold. Their aero forces are bombing us into submission." He looked at Emir Wat Tambor.

"What about the resources?" he asked calmly.

"What?"

"The resources that is on their way here. When will they arrive?"

Zil'nigar sighed.

"A few days probably."

"We are not leaving until they arrive. I am not leaving without everything of value on the planet," he said. "We will hold until then."

"With what?" Zil'nigar questioned. "If Grievous don't arrive soon, we will be surrounded and without a way to escape."

_Damn it, I have no time for this foolishness,_ he thought.

He was supposed to come here for his cousin. His uncle would be furious and surely send someone else if he failed again. It was time for a last step. He only had one option. He wasn't completely sure he could succeed over such a distance but if he succeeded he might draw her down to him, into his trap. She would easily rejoin her real family and become a Sith again.

He left the room and returned to his quarters. Well inside he sat down on the hard floor and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and reached out with his mind, far across the planet and the space around it. He felt his cousin's presence and slowly reached out to her. He felt her confused and curious respond to his presence in her mind.

'Do not fear' he said.

'I do not fear you' she replied. 'W-who are you?'

'I am a friend. My name has no importance. But I want to warn you Talon.'

'How do you know my name?'

'Come to Ryloth's surface. I want to help you. Make you powerful.'

He could feel her curiosity grow, but also her concern about how he was reaching into her mind. She didn't understand the link he had made with her.

'Who are you?' She demanded gently.

'I was a jedi…once. But I was betrayed by the Order… but I do not blame them at all.'

I…I don't understand.'

'I believe I can help you capture Wat Tambor.'

'How'? She asked demandingly.

'I have been on Ryloth for many years. I know many ways into the capital city, and the capitol building. If you captured him you could end this occupation and prevent more innocent civilians to be slaughtered by the Separatists. You can save them. You can save your people from Wat Tambor…if only you trust me Talon. Save your people. Protect them. Prevent any more clones from giving their lives I this meaningless cause.'

'What do you mean meaningless?!' She demanded, confused and upset.

'How much difference on the galactic scale does Ryloth do Talon? How much difference would it have in case of a Separatist victory, or defeat? How many resources are and have been thrown at planets that makes no difference on the grand scale? Why do you think the CIS is winning on the galactic scale? Because they don't think with their hearts. Count Dooku might be a Sith and a dangerous and terrible man, but he knows how to win a war. Do you understand what I am saying?'

She was quiet for a moment.

'I-I…think I do. But how can we turn away from the fact that lives are at stake? That people are dying?' She retorted.

'Of course people are dying. They die every day and will continue to do so until the war is over. Until either the CIS or GAR can grant us a finally victory and an end to the war. The shorter the war is, the fewer people die.'

He sensed that a part of her thought he was right and that it made sense. He smiled smugly. He groaned, it wasn't easy holding onto the connection with her.

'Tell me, why should I trust you if you won't tell me your name?' She inquired.

'If it means so much for you. My name is Zil'nigar. I was not always called that but I changed my name many times after leaving the Jedi Order. My name now, is Zil'nigar.'

**Ryloth Orbit, Battlecruiser **_**Invincible Hand**_

There was something familiar about this man. About his presence. She could not place him though? His presence felt so familiar and safe someone. A warm and kind presence.

'I-I…I don't know. I will speak to Anakin and Obi-wan.'

She would like to tell Mace but he was far more injured then she was. Although he could walk without any trouble. He occasionally felt some pain but he was strong enough to get past it.

'That is not a good idea' the presence who called himself Zil'nigar said kindly. 'You know they are busy and they will not allow it. They do not believe you strong enough. You know this in your heart. Anakin do not believe you are strong. You know that better than me, he don't think you can do it. They will take the glory for themselves, not on purpose of course.'

"Talon?"

Talon snapped back to reality and the presence withdrew from her mind. She turned to see Abyss walking towards her, his helmet off. He scratched the top of his bold head.

"Are you okay, Talon?" he asked.

She smiled.

"Of course Abyss, I'm just fine. I-ehm, was meditating."

"Oh, is this a bad time?" He came to a halt, not wanting to interrupt her.

She shook her head.

"No, not at all. What you need?"

He starting walking towards her again.

"I wanted to check up on you."

She leaned back down on the bed as he sat down on a stool beside her.

"Spartacus did a good job," he admitted. "Keeping you safe…and all."

Talon smirked widely.

"You complimenting him? You?"

"Of course not. I'm just stating a fact," he gave a weak and rushed defense, knowing she wouldn't buy it.

She smirked at him and arched her eyebrows.

"I'm pretty sure you were."

"Well, maybe but I'm just happy you're safe." He cleared his throat. "Em…you eh…you know If I could I'd have been the first one down there."

Talon sat up on her elbows.

"I know Abyss," she smiled warmly. "I know you'll always have my back. Like I'll always have yours."

Abyss returned the smile. Realizing he was smiling, he awkwardly stood up straight.

"Um…I should be going," he gestured awkwardly.

Talon giggled when he started making his way out of the infirmary. He stopped when his communicator beeped.

"_Commander, CIS reinforcements has arrived and are preparing to engage General Skywalker's forces."_

"I'm on my way to the bridge," Abyss affirmed.

He glanced at Talon and immediately knew she had decided to get up and to the bridge.

"Stay and rest," he requested. "Please."

She connected her eyes with his.

"Talon, please."

She swallowed and nodded slowly.

She started thinking about what the voice had told her. Something about it sent shivers down her spine. Why wouldn't she tell anyone? That part set her off more than anything else. Who was he? He didn't give her much reason to believe he was not lying to her. She got up and made her way to the room Mace was in. She peeked inside and saw him lying in the bed, resting calmly. If he was sleeping she wouldn't bother him.

"What is it?" He suddenly asked.

She was first surprised that he had noticed her.

"Um, I'd like to talk to you about something," she explained going inside.

He sat up in his bed.

"Okay."

"I, em…" she wasn't sure what to start with.

He straightened himself. He felt a turmoil inside her. Something worried her.

"I-I don't even know how to start," she shrugged helplessly. "Err, well…I felt someone connecting to me…mentally-I mean."

She looked at him, hoping for a reaction, but Mace simply furrowed his eyebrows.

"With who?" he slowly asked.

"He said his name was Zil'nigar. Said he was a human jedi, former jedi. That he was 'betrayed' by the Order long ago and…he felt familiar somehow, Mace."

He saw the worry and concern in her eyes.

"Did he ask you to do something?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, he wanted me to go do to Ryloth and meet him. Talked about a way inside the capital and how he would help me capture Wat Tambor."

Mace frowned heavier.

"I don't like this, a trap surely but who set it? And how did he so easily connect with you?" He scratched his chin.

"What do I do? He felt trustworthy until he wanted me to keep everything secret from everyone else."

Mace nodded and stood up. He gave her a reassuring smile. After a moment Talon realized she was smiling back and started blushing.

"You should do that more often," she pointed out.

"What?"

"Smile."

He chuckled.

"_Anyway…_this man, I think he wants to separate you from the rest of us, if he'll make contact again tell me, okay. I'll help you learn how to easily block him out." He rose and looked to the door. "What do you know about the attack?"

"Nothing," Talon said. "Abyss demanded I'd stay in bed."

He glanced at her and arched an eyebrow.

"I see that worked well."

She smirked sheepishly and Mace couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

"I'm shocked," he added.

_**Invincible Hand**_** Bridge**

Obi-wan was standing on the bridge with Cody and Abyss nearby. Cossack stood by his side with Constantine giving orders to a pair of technicians. They were still in position with the second fleet group. Anakin commanded the fleet currently in command with Grievous's fleet who had recently dropped out of hyperspace. Grievous had brought a formidable fleet to battle, but at the time it appeared Anakin was holding him back.

Grievous fleet consisted on three large Lucrehulk Battleships and one Lucrehulk Class cargoship. With a large mass of small support ships and Cruisers and Battlecruisers amongst them the droid fleet pushed heavily against Anakin who although outnumbered fought them off and held, it might not work in the long run. Without a doubt Grievous was here to reinforce Wat Tambor and keep the stranglehold on Ryloth going and bleed the native people dry. Obi-wan had just sent four Corvettes, a Destroyer and two Light Cruisers to reinforce Anakin's fleet. The rest remained behind to protect the supply ships and the rest of the planet in case Grievous start trying to land troops planetside and to continue bombing Separatist ground bases and pummel their forces. He was ready to send more ships to reinforce Anakin if needed.

Yularen was commanding the battle from _Resolute_ as Anakin and Ahsoka both took part in the aero fighter battle scene. The comm traffic was filled with voices and sounds.

"You got one on your six Varos 2."

"I see him…can't…shake him," a clone pilot replied.

"Can't help you Axe, I got my own trouble," another cut in.

A pilot cried out as his fighter exploded after being hit head on.

"Hold on Axe. I'm almost there," Ahsoka's voice said.

She got into position behind the Vulture droid and blasted it apart. It erupted in flames.

"Nice hit, commander," Axe complimented. "Thanks."

"No problem."

She gave chase and blasted two Vulture's to small metal pieces.

"Don't get carried away, Ahsoka," Anakin's voice told her.

"Just doing what you taught me master," she replied smugly.

Anakin chuckled on the other end of the comm. Ahsoka went after another group and along with her squadron they took out six droid aero fighters.

"Show off," Anakin mumbled with a smirk attached to it.

Ahsoka smiled from her end.

Nearby a Light Cruiser lost their shields and their flank was torn up by Republic fire. A CIS Corvette completely exploded and the shockwave damaged two Frigates lying in formation over it. One of them almost lost their shields entirely, as the other only took slight damage to its shields. Both kept in a defensive formation around the Battlecruiser nearby them. Ahsoka saw a Republic Cruiser's bridge explode. The ship leaned heavy to starboard and all batteries ceased their barrage of fire.

As the CIS had more heavy ships, Grievous had concentrated a large part of them on one flank and was pounding the Republic smaller support ships to submission. Yularen was rearranging their heavy class Cruisers and Light Battleships in mid-battle. Anakin's fighter wings was holding the CIS off slightly, buying him enough time. Anakin still declined to pull Obi-wan's reinforcements into the battle. His original idea was to let Grievous tire his heavy ships out and then counterattack with their fresh forces and break Grievous's fleet's backbone, forcing them into a retreat.

Obi-wan looked worriedly on as a Heavy Battlecruiser was destroyed.

"Yularen, reinforcing ships are ready whenever you need them," Obi-wan reminded.

"_Thank you general,"_ Yularen's voice replied over the communications channel. _"We might need them soon."_

Obi-wan turned to Cossack. Abyss and Ponds stood nearby.

"Admiral. Order our bombers to attack bases near Wat Tambor. Let's try to scare him into begging Grievous for immediate assistance," he decided.

The older Admiral nodded affirmingly.

"Yes general."

He turned to Constantine, who quickly nodded and started giving out the others.

Obi-wan scratched his beard. If they could make Wat Tambor think they're moving on him, he would probably demand Grievous's immediate help and force Grievous into either sacrificing the Separatist leader and Ryloth or part of his fleet in a quick strike to remediate the situation. A third option was for him to withdraw, realizing he could not win. This was something Grievous was rather good at, retreating was a skill he had mastered.

Obi-wan turned around when he heard familiar footsteps. He wasn't too surprised as Talon walked onto the bridge. Clone Lieutenant Marcus and Captain Gecko both followed her suit close behind. They looked like they didn't agree with her presence out of bed.

"You really should be resting general," Marcus tried.

"You should be lying down," he argued.

Talon looked at him and smiled.

"Do I ever listen?" She arched her eyebrows.

Obi-wan shook his head. It was like having two Anakin's running around sometimes.

"General I must insist that you return to the infirmary," Constantine pleaded. "Or at the very least, your quarters."

"Everybody just relax," she replied simply. "I'm just fine."

Neither of them seemed too convinced, but the issue was temporarily dropped.

"How's it looking? Anakin doing okay?"

Obi-wan nodded slowly.

"He is holding his own, barely. Grievous isn't wavering yet," Obi-wan explained.

Talon flickered her eyes to the Jedi master with an honest worried look in her eyes.

"H-how's my ships doing?" She asked carefully, worried about her men.

Obi-wan turned to her.

"Well. I'm afraid that the Light Cruiser _Transfix_ was destroyed," he started regretfully of having to tell her that part. "The Light Battlecruiser _Icarus_ is damaged but holding its own. The Cruiser _Mammoth_ is holding the line. The others are here, with this fleet."

Talon nodded slowly. She hated herself for not being able to fight side by side with her men.

"But on the planet Obi-wan? How's my boys doing?"

"The 81st Legion is doing very well," he added a smile. "Three battalions is currently planetside. The rest is in orbit. They're beating through every CIS force in their wake. You'd be proud of them."

Talon's smile returned.

"I already am." She glanced at Gecko and Marcus.

Obi-wan smiled and turned his attention back to the battle. He saw a CIS Heavy Battlecruiser be torn in two by explosions.

"General, the Heavy Cruiser _Roaring Thunder _is maneuvering away from the battle," a technician alerted. "Their smaller support ships follow suit."

Obi-wan scratched his beard with interest.

"Is Grievous retreating perhaps?" He questioned with intrigue. "He is still outnumbering and outgunning us."

Suddenly Battlecruisers and all four Battleships started pulling back under cover from the Cruisers, Destroyers, Frigates and Corvettes. Anakin and Ahsoka kept the pressure up and hunted after them. Anakin's forces moved in for the offensive. Two of the Lucrehulk Capital ships entered hyperspace and retreated from the system.

"Maybe they don't believe they can hold Ryloth if they succeed in driving us back, Cossack suggested.

Talon and Obi-wan both thought it possible, but it just didn't fit Grievous's style. Possibly Count Dooku had ordered him to pull back. Perhaps he felt Ryloth was lost and did not want to risk losing any more ships.

Two Light Battlecruisers was disabled before the CIS fleet retreated from the system entirely. Talon sighed. It was almost over. Her homeworld was almost entirely freed. Only Wat Tambor and some Battalions and remnants of droid Divisions who was shattered across the planet remained. Wat Tambor was now trapped in the capital city with no way off with the Separatist fleet completely gone.


	26. Ch26 Duchess of Valmora

The Story of Talon Chapter 26 Duchess of Valmora

**Ryloth Orbit, **_**Invincible Hand**_

Jade and Zataji were in the mess hall, tensions after the battles of Ryloth was low. Only the capital remained after the 21st Attack Battalion took the last Separatist stronghold two days ago. Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker was leading the last and final attack to free the Twi'lek people, take the capital and capture the Separatist Alliance leader Wat Tambor. Captain Sly and his 120th Mountain Regiment were taking currently planetside, under the two jedi's command. His capture would be a very prestige event and victory for the Republic.

"Commanders," they looked up to see Edge, Slime and Ghost standing across the table. "Might if we join you?" Edge continued.

"Please," Jade gestured for them to take a seat.

"Thank you."

"You know if the generals feeling better?" Edge asked.

Zataji smiled.

"She's almost back in action. Of course, if she could decide, she'd already be back in the thick of it."

Edge and Slime chuckled as Ghost let a small smirk escape him.

"That's the general alright," Slime commented.

Zataji snickered.

Jade sat quietly and looked at her food, her mind wondering.

"Hey," Zataji noticed her absence. "You okay there?"

Jade looked up.

"Huh?"

She turned to Zataji who furrowed her eyebrows.

"Are…you…okay?" She asked slowly.

"…Oh, yeah-yeah. Fine. I was just thinking."

"About what sir? If, you don't mind me asking," Slime interjected.

Ghost shot him a glare at what he found to be an inappropriate question.

"Well…what's next, you know? Where are we going now?" Jade asked. "I mean, all this is exhausting…"

"Don't think too much," Zataji suggested.

Jade looked at her.

"I suppose you'd prefer to think with a lightsaber in hand, scraping some droid?"

Zataji smiled widely.

"You have to admit, it's a lot more fun."

The Edge and Slime chuckled as Ghost had a smirk, but remained quiet.

Zataji pointed at him.

"See?" She exclaimed. "I knew you could smile."

Smile laughed and clapped Ghost's back. Ghost looked visible annoyed by the gesture.

**Valchyri-Primal, Capital city Den-Lore-Nia, Pyramid Palace**

"Is this data accurate?" The young pale skinned Duchess asked.

A man in a red armor with black junctions bowed his head, letting his thick brown hair slip over his pale skinned face.

"I'm afraid so milady," he replied. "Milady, General Oldenburg is outside. Shall I show him in?" He spoke with a gentle tone.

The Duchess was quiet for a moment as she once again read the datapad in her soft hands. She proceeded with a subtle nod. With that, the man turned on his heels and marched to the black double doors. He opened them and walked outside, passed the two men in purple armor standing on the doors sides. They had a golden visor and black junctions. They held long barreled rifles. Soon a man in a red cloak and a red armor, without a helmet, enters. He had grey short receding hair and a short mustache.

He saluted and placed his clenched fist on his red plated chest.

"My Duchess," General Jon Oldenburg greeted.

She lowered the datapad and looked up at the elderly general. A small smile grew on her lips.

"General Oldenburg sir. I am glad you could came so quickly."

Oldenburg bowed his head before stepping forward.

"Milady. I heard what it was concerning and came as soon as I could."

"Have you read it?"

He shook his head firmly.

"I have not."

She raised the pad and he stepped forward and grabbed it. He skimmed through it. The duchess waited patiently as he read through the message from the Separatist Parliament. Soon he lowered it and turned to the duchess.

He scratched his mustache.

"I see."

"So…?" She asked.

"Well my Duchess," he cleared his throat. "It is obvious to me that the CIS is declaring their intensions with our Union. They probably assume that you will not allow them anything that they demand. They must know that you, honorable Duchess, would never along them or the Republic to simple establish bases in the Outer Colonial systems and withdraw our own military presence. That would be giving it all away freely."

The young duchess looked at him.

"Our neutrality is dead, isn't it?" She asked worriedly.

Oldenburg nodded slowly.

"Unless you would like to undermine your rule and subjugate us to Separatist rule and give up our sovereignty," he replied, knowing the answer.

Duchess Valeria turned slowly around and looked towards the large windows that the sun came through.

"How can we possibly defeat the CIS?" She asked with a sigh of helplessness.

Oldenburg took a step towards her.

"Duchess, the Republic is a direct ally. With a common enemy they'll send troops and supplies to us. Whatever our past political differences, the Republic cannot risk losing us as an ally against the Separatist droid army. When it comes to war, they need our fuel and large industrial base. If you ask, they will respond," he voiced his opinion.

Valeria nodded slowly. It sounded very logical. Oldenburg was perhaps old, but he was a genius and a military hero in the people's eyes. Realizing something she turned around.

"General. I want you to be the Commander-in-Chief of the Valmoran National Forces," she declared on the spot.

He bowed his head in respect. Surprised by the decision.

"I am humbly accepting the task milady," he bowed even deeper. "I will serve our people well."

"Tell me," she said. "Do you think we can beat the droid army back?"

Oldenburg was carefully thinking of what to say.

"I am certain that nationalism will not fail us," he said. "You people will fight to the end for the Valmoran Union, and for you my Duchess."

She smiled, feeling a slight blush rising.

"We need to protect the Outer Colonial systems first of all," she changed subject.

"I'll set up a strategic meeting as soon as possible to discuss our defensive strategy."

She nodded in reply.

Oldenburg saluted and marched out of the chamber at a quick pace.

Valeria walked up to a console seven meters away and tapped a button.

"_Yes milady?" _A young female voice said.

"Contact Ambassador Claudius. I need him to get in contact with the Republic Senate," Valeria ordered.

"_Yes milady."_


	27. Ch27 Increased operation

The Story of Talon Chapter 27 Increased operation

**Christophsis**

Jaeriel sat in her office, petting Oscar as he sat on the floor, his head resting in her knee. Miranda was sitting in an armchair a few feet away. Jaeriel's long green hair hung over her back, gently swinging in the breeze of an open window. Her pointy ears was sticking up as her hair was tugged in behind them.

A beep let her know that someone was on the other side of the door. She pressed a key on her desk console and the door slid open. A battle droid entered her office.

"Excuse me Commodore," it said. "You have received a message from Count Dooku."

Miranda stood up.

"I'll take it," she said.

"Roger, ma'am."

Taking the small datapad, Miranda read it and then arched her eyebrows.

"Seems the good Count is congratulating you on your success in training the Mandalorian's," she said, looking up. "He says he is considering expanding the program and giving you more resources. He'll contact you personally soon. He is however…sending his new apprentice to check on the facility."

"Hmm."

"My lady?"

"I was just thinking…" Jaeriel said, looking up at Miranda with her blind eyes. "…that if the CIS had a stronger base of units, I wouldn't need to expand my training program or even train these volunteers in the first place. Ironic, I guess." She scratched Oscar. "Don't you think so?"

Oscar purred.

"Was he informed about the incident with the bounty hunters?" Jaeriel asked.

"Just what you wrote in your report my lady."

Jaeriel nodded.

"Good. I don't want to make a big thing out of it. They have stayed in check, remember their place." She looked up at Miranda with her blind eyes. "Did you say 'new apprentice'?"

"Yes my lady. Apparently he has a new apprentice."

"What happened to Ventress?"

"I have no idea. Sorry my lady."

"No need to apologize, Miranda. You've done nothing wrong," Jaeriel assured her. She thought for a moment. "He probably sent the new to kill the old, if I know him right."

**Unknown location, deep space**

Seyani sat comfortably in the pilot seat, steering her Starfighter towards a massive and long space vessel that laid in the deep and darkness of space. She heard groaning from the seat behind her. Her guest was apparently waking up. The thick hangar doors opened up and allowed Seyani to fly inside and land.

"Well, we've arrived my sweet friend. Come on now, up and at 'em," Seyani said, glancing over her shoulder.

She looked forward, into the deep and dark hangar. There was hardly any light at all. Far less than a regular Confederacy ship. Be it a Frigate or Heavy Battlecruiser. As she stepped out and pulled her passenger out. She throw her with a thud to the floor.

"Sorry about that dear. Hope I didn't hurt you," she apologized half-sincerely and half teasingly.

Three two meter long figures walked towards the Starfighter. Seyani looked at the ebony black reptilians in blood red armor. They stared at her with their orange eyes.

"_Tsrahk_, my lady Seyani," one of them said, bowing deeply.

"Primark," Seyani said respectfully.

She turned and looked down on her guest.

Ventress groaned and stood up on all four.

"What the frag…" she mumbled, rubbing her pained head.

"Glad you're waking up," Seyani said.

Ventress recognized her voice and looked up at her.

"Seyani?" She asked, remembering their conversation after the Zabrak girl spared her life. Her eyes turned to the black reptilians. She had never seen their species before, ever. "Where…?"

"…Are you?" Seyani finished. "You're onboard Primark Va'ahl's Dreadnought."

Ventress stared at her in confusion.

"Primark? Dreadnought?"

"Really big Battleship," Primark Va'ahl interjected. He had an accent, a thick one with a dark tone. Ventress looked at the reptilian on the right. He was slightly larger than the others. "Seven times bigger than a Battleship."

"Like the Malevolence?"

Seyani nodded slowly. "The Malevolent was slightly bigger but _Descending Darkness_ has powerful armaments. Far more powerful shields and weapons, if you don't mind me saying so."

Ventress was impressed. She didn't understand when the Separatist had built this. How something of this size had escaped her? If Dooku hadn't kept it from her.

"Tsrahk, my lady," Va'ahl said, turning to Seyani. "Should I prepare for departure?"

She shook her head.

"I'm not staying too long Va'ahl. But she will remain behind," she turned to Ventress.

Ventress rose from the cold metal floor.

"Just. What. Do. You want from me?" She demanded.

Seyani smiled at her, took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Ventress sensed a powerful presence, more powerful than anything she had ever felt. She had never felt such power. Not even in Dooku himself. How could this girl be so strong? She was Dooku's apprentice and on the ship, they fought with more or less equal power. Where did this come from? How did she hide it? She stared with wide and shocked eyes at Seyani.

"I think we will get along nicely dear, Asajj." She put an arm around Ventress's shoulders and led her further into the ship. "You people really have no idea what is beyond known space. You'd be surprised dearest. If you'll allow me, I'll blow your mind."


	28. Ch28 First Blood

The Story of Talon Chapter 28 First blood

**Outer Colonial Region, Xin system**

**Valmoran Union 9****th**** Flotilla, VNV Augerhelm Bridge**

Rear Admiral Vin Luss sat in the captain's chair, expecting droid ships to arrive soon. Between a few hours, a day or ten minutes, he would give them hell either way. The 9th Flotilla consisted of three Destroyers, two Corvettes and two Cruisers, one under his command. It was a small fleet but they were tasks with defending the Xin colony to the last and delay the CIS at all costs. He hoped that reinforcements, either Valmoran or Republic would arrive in time, but if they didn't, it did not matter. He and his men was ready to die to protect their homes.

"Sir," an officer stepped towards him. "The readiness report for you, sir."

Luss looked at the officer and nodded. He accepted it and started reading it immediately.

"Sir, three hyperspace windows are opening behind us."

"Separatists?"

"No, sir. Republic. Two Destroyers and a Heavy Cruiser."

Luss scoffed.

_Three ships? Was that the Republic reinforcements? They must be really stretched thin, huh._

"We are being contacted, sir."

"Put it on screen."

The image of Mace Windu appeared, with Commander Ponds standing beside him.

"I am Master Mace Windu, commanding the _Assimilator _and this task force," he introduced himself.

"I am Rear Admiral Vin Luss, greetings jedi. I expected the Republic to have more ships to spare then three," he said.

"More will come Rear Admiral, do not worry," Windu told him. "I took a small and quick force ahead of the flotilla. Some of our best jedi are gathering a flotilla to assist in holding the Confederacy back."

"Sounds good enough, master Windu," Luss said. "We expect the enemy to attack right here."

Windu nodded.

"Our intelligence suggested the same as yours," he said. "With your permission, I'll land troops in the colony to strengthen the defenses."

Luss smiled slightly.

"Gladly, I have to say that we only have seven-hundred soldiers and they can't hold a droid invasion force of thousand back." He leaned forward. "How many men do you have?"

"My full force isn't here but I have five-thousand."

Half of Windu's Legion was either injured or dead, and there were no clone reinforcements available to reinforce his ranks, as it was with Legions across the board at the moment. A new batch on clones would be brought out for duty within the next month.

"Well…" Luss said. "With a jedi present, it all seems a little better already. It'll improve the civilian moral to see clones in the colony."

**Nor-bock system, edge of known space**

**Light Battlecruiser **_**Brutii **_**Bridge**

Durge sat in his command chair, waiting for his fleet to gather into formation and the last shipment of supplies to arrive before he moved on to-finally-attack a Republic system. He was commanding twenty-eight warships. It was time for him to show that he was the rightful man to lead the CIS droid army, and not Grievous. He mumbled something to himself while the droids worked around him.

Suddenly one of them turned to him.

"General, several ships are exiting hyperspace one-million kilometers away."

Durge leaned forward and growled.

"Who are they?"

"We, eh-uh…don't know," the frightened droid said.

Durge growled louder and looked out the front viewer.

"How many? Do you know that at least?"

"N-nineteen, sir."

"Order the fleet to prepare to engage. Frigates, Corvettes and Destroyers in the front and the strongest ships behind them," Durge commanded.

The tactical droid turned around and his orders was immediately carried out. Durge was confident on his superior numbers and his own tactical knowledge if the ships was hostile. He hoped that they were truly hostile so he could crush them. It had been quite some time sense his last battle. He had lost the battle of Cor-Fir against a jedi master and he wanted revenge, but didn't care who he killed for it.

He stared at one of the ships, without a doubt the flagship that was much larger than any of the other ships. The black hulking ship was massive and far larger than anything Durge had ever seen. Also, he had never seen the design of any ship approaching his fleet.

"Prepare to open fire," he ordered.

"Should we not know who they are, sir?" The tactical droid asked.

"I gave you an order!"

"Understood, general."

The two fleets approached each other and as the new fleet started slowing down but Durge kept his speed, shields and weapons ready for combat.

He rose from his seat.

"Open a channel." The droids carried the command out. "I am Durge of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, I order you to identify yourselves and capitulate to the CIS immediately. If you capitulate your lives will be spared." He was hoping that they would rather attack and force him to slaughter them.

"They have activated shields, general," the tactical droid informed.

"Fire!" Durge roared.

As the CIS ships opened fire the unknown fleet opened up a devastating barrage of their own. As, apart from Durge flagship _Brutii_, he had a fleet of Corvettes, Frigates, Destroyers and Light and Heavy Cruisers. The other fleet had Light and Heavy Cruisers and both Light and Heavy Battlecruisers and the giant Dreadnought.

The massive Dreadnought focused their fire on the smaller droid ships and in the first moments destroyed a Corvette. They two Destroyers was quickly damaged and another Corvette disabled. The Dreadnought, with engines at full power set a course straight into Durge fleet.

Durge stared in shock as his ships was destroyed one by one. He realized he didn't stand a chance. He could barely comprehend that he had commanded one of the shorted space battles ever.

"Get us out of here!" He exclaimed. "Order all other ships to cover my retreat!"

"Understood, sir."

One of the hostile Heavy Cruisers crumbled under a barrage from two CIS Light Cruisers and a Corvette that collided with it. As damaged ships retreated behind the line, fresh ships that had waited behind the line took their place. As the _Brutii_ fled into hyperspace, the remaining Separatist ships was quickly swooped up without a chain of command and the system was in enemy hands. Troop transports started transporting troops down to the planet. Swooping down whatever droid garrison was on the surface was almost as easy as the space battle was, although it was slightly tougher.

Hours later, Durge awaited a transmission from Count Dooku, something he didn't look forward to. As Dooku's hologram appeared, he looked far from happy.

"Durge, explain. Now," he demanded harshly.

"My lord. My fleet was attacked out of nowhere by a force of ships, I could not identify," Durge explained. "They refused to identify themselves and simply attacked without reason."

Dooku narrowed his eyes.

"That. Is not what your tactical droid reported," he said, glaring at him.

"He is overstating it," Durge exclaimed.

"This discussion is over," Dooku said. "Make your way here. I will speak to you in **person**."

Durge bowed.

"Yes my lord."

The hologram disappeared. Durge breathed out, but was very worried about his 'meeting' with Dooku in person. Something told him it was a very bad idea.

**Nor-bock system, Dreadnought **_**Descending Darkness**_

Va'ahl stood by the command chair, watching as the troop transports had left troops planetside. Both Reptilians and humanoids. His newest commander was standing by a console. She was giving orders to a technician.

"Primark," a reptilian said.

"Report," Va'ahl said.

"We have detected several small shipyards on the planet," he explained. "Three of them are under construction and only one is operational. The working one, there are two Confederacy Frigates under repairs present."

Va'ahl was about to give the order when he remembered his newly added commander. He turned to her. He had no intention to step on her toes by accident or otherwise. His Overlord would have his head if he did.

"Mistress," he said.

Ventress turned and looked over her shoulder.

"Yes Primark?" She asked, carefully. She was still trying to get a hold on what she was doing here. Her new role was still very new. Only days old. She was still trying to settle in.

"Did you hear the report?"

She nodded.

"I did."

"What would you like to do with them, mistress?"

Ventress turned fully to him.

"Send me to take them. The technology and intelligence might give us an advantage if combined with your own," she said. "Whatever intelligence they still have, might provide a military advantage in battle."

Va'ahl nodded firmly.

"Yes mistress. Your will is my command," he said loyally, turning to a humanoid male in thick blood red armor. "Order one of the Prime's on the ground to make way to the shipyard. And, send transports and aero support."

"Yes, sir," the man saluted.

Ventress was piecing together what all new ranks meant here. A Primark was-as far as she understood-their equivalent of a General and a Prime was a lower ranking officer, like a Commander or Colonel. The reptilians called their supreme leader 'Overlord' as the humanoids called her 'Queen' or 'Excellency'. She still didn't know much about her, but what she did know was that she was more powerful than anyone she had ever met.


	29. Ch29 Loss

_sorry it took so logjn to get it out, but I made itl onger then usual to make that up._

* * *

The Story of Talon Chapter 29 Loss

**Delghast colony world, **_**Invincible Hand**_** Bridge**

Cossack stood with his hands behind his back. His hard gaze turned forward.

"Squadron Dagger and Bravo must reinforce the flank," he commanded. "Pull them back, there out of position."

"Sir," was the reply.

"-And have those Corvettes tighten up the defensive screen around that Battleships. Have _Treasure IV_ and _Vicious_ reinforce to support the advance." He raised a hand and pointed. "-and give me more fire on that Light Battlecruiser. Don't give it a moment's peace. Order the Cruiser _Mammoth_ to join in the offensive." He threw a look at Commodore Constantine who handed him a data pad. Cossack quickly read through it before handing it back and nodding to Talon. "General T'racen, you'll want to see this."

Talon turned to Constantine who approached her. Zataji and Jade stood behind her. Zataji looked incredibly excited.

"What is it?" She asked.

"A report from Republic Intelligence, sir," Constantine said. "It appears they believe General Grievous is on the planet."

Talon shined up.

"Grievous," she mumbled quietly. "Admiral, we need to break that blockade immediately."

"Working on it," he replied. He turned to an officer. "Why the heck is Bravo Squadron still pushing on?" He groaned annoyed. "Get me the CO of Bravo."

"Right away admiral."

"Master?" Jade asked. "Are we going after Grievous?" she sounded worried, which Talon picked up on.

She turned to her padawan and smiled.

"If we can, yes. Don't worry Jade. The oversized can opener has more bark than bite, trust me."

"I second that," Zataji cut in, putting an arm around Jade's shoulders.

Talon smiled. Zataji had fought Grievous once, with Master Krell and they forced him to cowardly run away. That was back on Geonosis and they cut Grievous in half basically. If they could capture and even kill Grievous that could shorten the war significantly. Even if she didn't like admitting it, he was a good warrior and an excellent general.

In a day or maybe earlier Knight Zinbali would arrive. She was a strong jedi and was going to be Zataji's new master. Talon was really going to miss her but she couldn't think of anyone else to be a better master for Zataji than Zinbali.

"Right flank pushing, admiral," someone said.

"Add pressure on the left," she heard Cossack ordered. "They're breaking. Don't let up."

Talon turned to him.

"General," he said with confidence. "I think we're almost done here."

Talon nodded and reached for her communicator.

"Abyss."

"_General? We're going?"_

"You bet. Get the men ready."

"Copy that."

She ended the transmission and turned to the two padawans.

"Ready to kick droid ass?"

"Oh yeah!" Zataji replied cockily, raising a clenched fist. "We'll scrap Grievous big time!"

Jade looked slightly less confident, but looked as ready as she could be.

"Gear up and head for the main hangar."

The two girls started walking-running towards the door. Zataji gripped Jade's hand firmly and forced her with her quickly. Talon thought about where Mace was for a moment. Last she heard, he was in the Xin system, fighting with the Valmora to keep the CIS out of their territory. Right now she really wished he was here. Here to say something in his monotone voice, or just so she could feel his presence and fight alongside him.

"Enemy right wing has collapsed."

Talon looked up and saw the Separatist starships on the right flank scrambled to get out of there. Her ships was pushing through.

"Where do we have Bravo Squadron, Cossack?" She asked, knowing that Major Rage had been disobedient already in the battle and had been out of position several times. By Cossack's look, Bravo Squadron was not in position right now.

"There's engaging enemy Starfighters, even though I ordered them to bulk up the flank and keep a defensive role."

Talon shared his disapproval.

"I'll personally speak to him when this is over," she promised.

Cossack nodded.

"He's a heck of a pilot and officer, but he doesn't follow orders well. Otherwise he'd be one of the best the 81st had." He rubbed his forehead.

Talon started making her way to the hangar.

"Order the fleet to prepare for ground operations."

"Understood."

Getting into a gunship Talon was joined by Spartacus. He looked as stoic as always. Abyss, Jade, Zataji, Gear, Captain Gecko and Ghost was in the same gunship, along with nine other clones with light red marks on their armor. Talon looked at each and every one of them. She really hoped that those clone reinforcements from the new batch would spring into action soon. Her Legion still hadn't had any mayor reinforcements sense the beginning of the war. Nothing mayor anyway, only a few hundred men in total here and there.

"You ready to crack droid skulls, Spartacus?!" Zataji asked the tall armored man, excitement in her voice.

He looked down at her.

"I always am, commander," he said.

Zataji smirked.

"Don't worry, I got your back."

Talon held back a giggle with all force she could muster. Spartacus held it together and showed no sign of emotions, but she was sure he had a smile on his lips, thinking how cute Zataji was at that very moment.

"Glad to hear it," he said. "I'm right behind you."

Talon glanced at Abyss and she could almost sense that he was grinning under his helmet. Talon's smile fell, her mind wandering off to one thought. She was wondering if someone on this gunship wasn't making it back today. Was she going to lose someone here? Gecko? Ghost? Gear or Abyss even? She would do everything in her power to make sure that Zataji and Jade didn't face Grievous alone. Alone they might not make it for long. She trusted them but she wouldn't risk their lives.

Gear was almost hugging his machinegun, ready to open up on any droid in sight when they landed. Ghost was silent, fingering with the details on his marksman rifle. He detached and reattached the scope several times.

Talon felt the pilot turning quickly. The sound of anti-air battery fire was quickly recognized.

"_General T'racen, we're almost at the landing point,"_ the pilot alerted.

"Copy. Good flying trooper," Talon complimented.

"_Thanks, general,"_ he sounded happier than previously. His mood appeared to have been lightened by the comment. After a moment he spoke again. _"Touch down."_

The side doors retracted and quickly the gunship emptied.

"Secure the landing zone Commander!" Talon ordered.

"On it, general," Abyss acknowledged. "Gear, Ghost. Up on that ridge. Boxer, Clint follow. Will, Cliffjumper, on me. Covering fire!"

Other gunships was offloading troops around them. Talon looked around quickly, getting her bearings. Zataji was deflecting incoming blaster fire from a turrent, covering troops while they got into position. Spartacus was right beside her, adding a rain of bolts on droid positions. Jade was right beside her master, awaiting her decision of their course of action. Captain Gecko gathered others nearby. The squad of seven included Edge and Lieutenant Marcus. Slime fell in beside Zataji, providing supporting fire.

Jade was trying to figure out of her master could give the battlefield a look-over and decided the best action immediately. Jade looked around. They were standing on the grey rocky ground, hills and ridges and rock formations everywhere. She could see buildings in a far, a Delghast city perhaps. That was probably where the CIS command center was located. And Grievous. At least as far as she understood her masters attempt to explain the battlefield layout to her earlier, but to little avail.

Talon jogged over to Abyss that caught her and met her halfway. Jade follow behind her master.

"Abyss, we need to clear that hill before we can land our artillery," Talon said, pointing at a hill with a fortified droid post. Three turrents was puking blaster bolts over them. Abyss nodded understandingly. "Get the Rocket Launchers ready, we'll blast the turrents and outflank it." Abyss nodded once again. She felt useless when she wasn't fighting. She could do that, but commanding and giving orders like this, it wasn't her strength. She always second guessed herself. Her master always told her to stop doing that but it didn't work so well.

Abyss reached for his comm.

"Gear. I need a barrage of fire on the outpost seven a 'clock from you."

"_Copy commander,"_ Jade heard Gear reply.

Sensing Jade's worry, Talon turned to her and kneeled.

"Stick to me Jade," she told her. Jade quickly gave a swift nod. "-and. Trust yourself and your abilities like I do."

Jade was trying hard to keep her emotions in check. She closed her eyes. They were racing around her mind. She took a deep breath and forced herself to get some type of control. Her master's presence and touch helped calm her mind.

"Line them up!" Someone barked.

"Come on!"

"Covering fire!"

She heard a rocket blast away.

Talon rose to her feet. "Abyss, I want Gecko and two dozen men on the right flank, ready to move to outflank that droid position."

"Understood, general."

"Zataji. You'll commanding the unit."

Jade opened her eyes and blinked. Zataji and Spartacus was standing with them.

"Great!" Zataji said eagerly.

Talon glanced at Spartacus and back to Zataji.

"Keep an eye on him."

"Will do," Zataji gave a mock salute.

She marched off with Spartacus behind her.

"Marcus, I want you circling around the left flank," Talon ordered.

Marcus nodded affirmatively. "I have twenty-three men ready commander."

Talon turned look at Abyss. He replied with a nod before she had to say anything. Marcus was making his way to the squad.

"Fire."

With that the rocket launchers he'd gathered was fired. Hitting their marks, the turrents was obliterated instantly. The main bunker with machineguns in all directions was damaged and one of the four machineguns was destroyed. Another way was shot off and striked the hill. Jade looked to see AT-RTs dropped on the ground. Four speeders was also offloaded from a gunship that just landed. They would be used to scout out forward droid positions. Her master tapped her shoulder for her attention.

"Sorry master," Jade apologized.

Talon turned her attention from her and forward.

"Get ready, Jade."

As they spoke, Marcus unit and Zataji's unit was advancing around the hill, surrounding it.

Jade looked up when a squadron of Arc-170 Starfigthers swept in and bombarded the hill. The heavy aero fighters delivered a devastating barrage for the droid infantry. She broke from her thoughts when the clones advanced. Her master was in the front of it and she followed quickly. Her master was deflecting incoming bolts as they charged the hill. She managed to spot Spartacus rushing up the hillside. He dropped and rolled a few meters, stood on one knee and fired. He then got up and continued his rush. Right behind him to his left was Zataji, attacking alongside the men.

"Come on, forward!"

"Take the hill!"

"Man down!"

"Medic, Will's hit!" She recognized Cliffjumper's voice.

"He's gone!" She head Abyss call. "Keep moving!"

Talon was the first into the droid position, with clones second behind her. She cut four battle droids apart in a second. Deflected blaster fire back on a fifth and sixth. Spartacus fired three shots, taking out one droid per shot. The machineguns went silence as Ghost took out the last one.

"Clear!" Slime called. "Got the fraggin' bastards."

Jade relaxed and deactivated her lightsaber as she entered the smashed former droid position. The Arc-170 Starfigthers looked to have caused more devastating losses then she thought. She saw more gunships landing on the landing zone with troops and equipment.

When she saw Zataji and Spartacus approaching with their squad. Zataji looked hyped and ready for some serious ass. She looked slightly disappointed that she had to droids to cut apart. Jade was bewildered by her reactions to not getting to fight too much. She herself, preferred meditating and calmly engaging a situation while her friend wanted to fight.

"Master, why didn't you leave some for me?" Zataji asked.

Jade turned to her master, seeing her smirk.

"Guess you were to slow," she teased.

Zataji huffed and a few troopers chuckled lightly.

"_General T'racen," _Jade heard Ghost call in Talon's communicator.

Marcus removed his helmet, revealing his black Mohawk.

"Here, Ghost."

"_Sir, I spot droid reinforcements, eleven a 'clock, approaching quick."_

"How long until they arrive?"

"_Fifteen minutes, I'd say."_

"Copy, thanks Ghost." She turned around to Abyss. "Abyss, we need to ready for a clanker counterattack."

"Understood general," Abyss confirmed.

Jade saw that Spartacus had a burn mark on his chestplate. Zataji jogged over to Jade and noticed her looking at something. She turned and spotted the burn mark.

"Getting soft old man?" She teased.

Spartacus chuckled, something that surprised Jade. She had never heard him laugh, or make anything but that stoic and calm tone he usually had. A joking remark here and there, but nothing like this.

"I thought you never got hit," Zataji continued.

"Well, commander…" he started. "…I could have moved faster but I didn't want to take on the droids before you even got halfway up the hill."

Zataji gave him a soft and joking frown.

Slime and Edge both chuckled. Marcus grinned, and several others appeared to be smirking or grinning, but their helmets made it hard to see, part from movements of their bodies.

"Come on," Jade heard Abyss call out. "I want machine gunners here and two in the bunker."

"Artillery batteries will be ready soon, commander," Gecko informed.

"Good. Five minutes ago preferably."

"I'll see to it."

Time went by as Republic forces moved up and the Separatist forces approached. Jade stayed nearby her master. She tried looking casual as she walked nearby, trying to keep her mind focused and block out her fear and worries. But she noticed her master turning to look at her at one point. She looked slightly concerned about her. Jade tried looking braver when she was and hoped Zataji's optimism would rub off on her. As usual, it didn't.

She could see the aero battle between Republic and CIS Starfighters in the sky. Moments later she heard the artillery open up a barrage of death. Her master gave some last orders to Abyss and Spartacus just as droids appeared over the rocky hills ahead of them. Ghost was placed beside her. She heard him pull the trigger.

"Twenty-eight," he counted his kill's sense arrival. "Twenty-nine, thirty."

The machineguns opened up and blaster fire started raining across the ground between the two forces. The lines of battle droids and super droids surged forward with their casualties rising. Jade saw Clint take a hit in the chestplate and fall backwards. A trooper rushed over and grabbed him. He quickly found that his brother was dead. An explosion threw two troopers through the air. The screamed and slammed hard into the ground. One of them was silent and wasn't moving any further. The other kept groaning in immense pain and he cried out when he was moved to cover by a medic.

"General," Abyss said. "The droids are moving the majority of their tanks to the left flank."

"Focus our batteries on the tanks," Talon commanded. She deflected blaster bolts with her blue lightsaber. "Tell Marcus to get over there and bulk up Gecko's troops."

"Copy sir," Abyss said.

He fired two bolts into oncoming droids.

"Spartacus, go with them."

"Copy," Jade heard him confirm.

Jade was deflected blaster fire when she felt a dark presence in her mind. When she felt it she froze for a second. That was enough and noticing that the commander wasn't moving, Slime leaped at her and pulled her to the ground. Jade was forced out of her thinking and back to reality.

"You almost got shot, commander," Slime told her.

"S-sorry," she apologized. "I-I felt something."

Slime got off and let her up.

She hurried over to her master. Talon turned and grabbed her arm.

"Come on," she said. "Take Zataji and met me there." She pointed in a direction.

Jade nodded and hurried away when she let go of her.

Talon turned to Abyss.

"General? What is it?" He asked from cover.

"There's a dark presence here. And it's not Grievous," she said.

"Dark presence? You mean-"

"A Sith, Abyss. I'll deal with him, whoever he is." She reached for her comm. "Spartacus, forget previous orders. I need you to meet me immediately. There's a Sith here."

"_On my way sir!"_ He confirmed.

Zataji was moving quickly through the clone ranks, with Jade behind her. She had also felt the presence of a Sith lord. Whoever he was, he was powerful. Zataji's gaze stopped on a red skinned Twi'lek in black robes. He stood on a hill, looking out over the battlefield. Zataji grabbed Jade's arm and pointed at him.

Jade almost panicked when her friend ignited her lightsaber and went after him. She looked around, trying to figure out what to do. She couldn't let her friend fight him alone. She would never survive. She swallowed and activated her green lightsaber. She ran after Zataji.

Zil'nigar activated his red saber and turned to the two attacking young jedi. He smiled. The first girl wielded her lightsaber with force in a full frontal assault. He easily blocked her and kicked her in the gut. She almost lost her footing but remained standing. He kicked her again. She fell to the ground and her lightsaber rolled from her hand. He swept down to finish her.

Jade jumped at him and he dodged by stepping back. Zataji looked at her lightsaber and used the force to get her lightsaber back in her hand. She bolted to her feet and together the two girls attacked Zil'nigar. He with ease kept them both at bay.

When Talon laid eyes upon him she recognized him immediately. She knew him. She wasn't sure how but she did. He had bene the one contacting her in her mind at Ryloth. She couldn't explain it, she just knew. But now was not the time for thinking. With both the padawan's fighting, she had to join in and help them. A Sith was too powerful for them. She would deal with their foolish actions later.

With force speed and leaped up and launched herself at the Twi'lek male.

"Master!" Jade exclaimed. "I-I'm sorry!"

"We can talk about this later, both of you," Talon replied.

She swung her blade at him, but he blocked it. He managed to pull back and block Jade and dodge Zataji's attack.

"I'm not here to fight you," Zil'nigar said. "Talon please."

"Feel free to surrender anytime," Talon smirked.

"I am here to…" he dodged Jade. "...speak to you. My name is Zil'nigar."

"Let me guess. You want me to join you? Am I right?" She arched her eyebrows.

"We are the same, you and I," he said.

Zataji managed to land a kick in his back. He stumbled and barely remained standing. He dodged Jade and leaped out of the way of Talon. He used the force to push Zataji back. She flung back and rolled down the hillside. She groaned when she stopped.

"Zataji!" Jade exclaimed.

"No one needs to get hurt, Talon."

"You think I'm so weak minded I'd join the dark side?" Talon countered.

"Do not insinuate I'm weak minded!" He snapped.

"Too late."

He launched himself at her, striking harder with every clash of their sabers. He kicked her back and force pushed her with all power he could gather at that moment. Talon held back for a moment but was thrown down the hill like a ragdoll.

Jade felt her arms shaking. In face her body was shaking and her eyes were filled with fear. He turned to her and marched towards her.

"You are afraid girl?" He said, smirking. "Kneel and I might spare you."

Jade swallowed and tightened her grip on her lightsaber.

"Never," she declared harshly.

"Then die in ignorance."

He attacked her, swinging his lightsaber with all his force. He blocked but was pushed to the ground by the force of his attack. She barely dodged the next two. She blocked the next but stumbled back. Jade gasped when Zil'nigar drove his lightsaber through her gut.

Talon froze when she felt Jade's pain. She was getting to her feet and forced herself up faster. She started off up the hill as quickly as her legs could carry her. This couldn't be happening. It could not be happening. Her mind was doing nothing but focus on Jade.

Zil'nigar was hit by a blaster bolt. He turned around in time to deflect two more. He gritted his teeth in pain. His right shoulder had been clean through. He saw Spartacus advancing up the hill with two clones. Edge and Boxer fired together with Spartacus.

"We need a medivac to my position, **now**!" Spartacus snapped into his comm.

Zil'nigar continued deflecting incoming fire as he ran towards them. He used force push to swoop Boxer and Edge down the hill. To his surprise, Spartacus stood tall. He was not moving one inch. Zil'nigar grinned and engaged him. He cut Spartacus blaster rifle in half. Spartacus kicked him in the leg, almost taking him down to the rocky ground. He threw the two pieces of his rifle at the Sith. He swept them aside and Spartacus dodged the lightsaber trying to cut him to pieces. Kicking Spartacus in the stomach had little to no effect and Zil'nigar was getting annoyed by his resilience. He got a lucky blow and cut the green armored man's right hand off at the elbow. The next second, he punched the Twi'lek right in the face, knocking him off his feet. Before Spartacus managed to deliver another hit, the man got up.

Talon's eyes landed on Jade. She was sitting on her knees, holding her hands over her wound. Talon's mind filled with anger, fury and fear. She turned to Zil'nigar with all her anger and launched at him. He barely was able to turn before her strike. He stepped back with every hit.

"Spartacus, get Jade!" Talon yelled.

Without a word Spartacus doubled up the hillside. He ignored the pain from his cut off hand and half his arm. He came up in time to see Jade try to stand up. Pain and fear filling her eyes. He swooped her up and held her in his left arm. Her head rested on his arm.

"Commander, can you hear me?" He asked. "Jade, say something. Jade!" He reached for his comm. "Where's that **goddamn** medivac?! J-Jade's down!"

"_There's a transport on the way Chief,"_ Abyss replied. Emotion was slipping into his voice. _"How is she?"_

"S-Spart-Spartacus?" Jade asked.

Spartacus looked down.

"J-Jade? Do you hear me?"

She nodded slowly. Tears was dripping down her cheeks.

"D-don't worry. Help is on the way. You'll be out of her in no time." He had to use all his mental abilities to hold his emotions out of his voice.

"W-where's master?" Jade asked with a weak voice.

"She's d-dealing with…that Sith bastard."

As Talon stopped for a second to breath, Zil'nigar wasn't given the time to do the same. Edge fired at him. He managed to deflect it and a bolt smacked into Edge's shoulder. He went down as Talon charged again. Zil'nigar was hit in the upper back by blaster fire. He forced pushed Talon off him and ran towards CIS forces for safety. Talon made a last leap and cut his right hand off. He cried out in pain and turned to her. She cut off his left hand before he could react. She brought her lightsaber down on him.

"N-no-no! We're family. You c-"

She didn't know how many times her lightsaber cut into his body, cutting it to pieces.

"What's taking so **goddamned** long?!" She heard Spartacus snap over the comm.

When they came into sight she saw Jade with Spartacus. She kneeled before them and grabbed Jade, pulling her out of the Chief's grip and tightly into her own.

"J-J-Jade? J-Jade? C-can you…a-are you…" she could not think of what she was going to ask.

She saw Jade smiling at her.

"M-master," she voiced, almost whispered.

Talon gripped her soft hand tightly. Jade's grip was weak. Talon gently wiped a tear from Jade's cheek.

"I-I was…s-scared…"

"Don't be honey. Y-you'll b-be o-okay," Talon promised, trying to hold the flood of tears back.

"I-I…I-I…I am…n-not scared, anymore," Jade smiled warmly, looking into her masters eyes.

When their eyes truly connected, Talon's barricades broke and her tears started streaming. She pulled her into a hug and held her tightly. She felt her body twitching slightly as her tears flooded freely.

"D-don't leave me," Jade begged.

Talon closed her eyes.

"I-I promises honey. I promise to never leave you."

"Medivac approaching," Spartacus announced.

"General, I'm at the hillside with a medical team!" Abyss called over the comm. "We're almost there!"

Talon was shutting everything around her out. She didn't know if the battle was going well or not. She didn't give a damn about that. The only thing that mattered was in her arms. She opened her eyes when Jade's grip loosened and her arms went limb. She slowly lowered the blue haired girl to the ground. Her eyes were closed and she looked so peaceful. Not a worry in the galaxy, not anymore.

She slowly looked up as Zataji came to the top. She was walking with a limb. Her left leg appeared injured. She stopped and froze. She stared into Talon's eyes. Horror filled her white eyes. She ran as quickly as one could with a limb. She threw herself into Talon's arms.

"I-I so sorry-I'm so sorry-It's my fault-it's my fault-I didn't think-I'm so sorry-I didn't think when I rushed at him-I'm so sorry-I'm so sorry-I-I didn't mean for this to happen-I'm sorry-forgive me please!" Zataji broke down and her body shook violently as she cried uncontrollable. Her arms tightly hugged Talon's neck. Zataji's white hair was a mess. Her emotions was completely out of control.

Gently Talon hugged her back.

"It was-it wasn't your fault, Zataji. It wasn't you," she said, gathering herself as much as possible.

Talon's mind was racing. Trying and barely succeeding to gain control of her emotions. What that Sith had said was in her mind. "We're family". Was they? He was dead and she couldn't not care less about if they were related or not. Blood didn't define who she was.

Edge stood nearby, supported by Boxer. He sank to his knees and stared at Jade's little limb body. When the scene came into view Abyss stopped. He came to a stop and stared silently. After a moment of taking in the sorrow and shock, he nudged the medic beside him to assist Spartacus. He looked at his broken down general as she tightly hugged Zataji.


	30. Ch30 Arena Part 1

The Story of Talon Chapter 30 Arena Part 1

**Thermodia, Outer Rim, Warworld arena**

Danaria was sitting in her golden throne, looking out over the arena and the hundreds-of-thousands of people gathered. As always they were very excited. Her red eyes looked over the arena in the center. It was five-thousand meters long and was filled with ruined stone buildings, craters, dead trees here and there and many small aero probe droids. They recorded what happened and allowed the arenas filled masses to watch immediately what happened as it happened.

Her grey hands rested on the chair, her talons tapping the edge. Her dark grey dreadlocks reached down half her back. Her demonic wings gently rested, retracted along her back. She was smirking, showing her fangs.

"Pilar," Danaria said, her voice echoing with a dark tone.

A Nemoidian male stepped forward, holding a data pad in his hands.

"My lord."

Danaria listened for the people chanting and cheering.

"I do hope you planned this well," she said. "You have been given a lot more authority as of late. I do hope you may live to enjoy the benefits." He swallowed nervously. "Now, tell me about the first champions you chose for the Arena."

Pilar bowed his head and raised his pad.

"The first is the Mandalorian Harrick and the Duros male Nebo. Next is six gladiators will fight each other to the death. The next fight is between the human Glen the Killer and Azzer Deathwalker…"

"Glen the Killer against Deathwalker?" Danaria said, interrupting him. "That's hardly fair, is it, Pilar?"

"Eh-I…lord, I…" he stuttered.

She raised a talon.

"Let's hope the people enjoy it, or I'll throw you into the arena, Pilar."

Pilar swallowed hard.

"What next?"

"Uh…I-I was planning to let both winners face each other and the survivor fight a Combat Arachnid."

"No," Danaria said firmly. "That Arachnid was damned expensive. Sense you've already sent Glen the Killer to an obvious death and I highly doubt that Harrick can defeat Deathwalker, I don't want to lose my Combat Arachnid today. Let lose a pair of Ackay's the Geonosian's traded us. And Pilar…remember this fight is on your head."

Like always the transmission of the gladiatorial game was watched by her subjects across the planet and colonies. Billions were watching.

She rose from her seat and walked forward. The cheers escalated quickly. She spread out her wings and raised her arms.

"My beloved people!" She started, her voice echoing across the whole arena. "This evening you forget all your troubles, forget all about the war stretching across the galaxy. Forget everything that plagues you my children. This evening the arena will spill blood!" She raised her arms higher and the cheers and excited yelling escalated immediately to its peak. "Bring out our first contestants!"

Two flying platforms appeared and both champions-one on each-was brought forth.

"I present to you all, Harrick, a bloodthirsty and cold warrior and mercenary from Mandalore. He's survived many fights in this arena before, can he do so again?" She breathed. "Our next champion is the Duros Nebo, a long time arena fighter on Geonosis before he came to Thermodia four months ago." She paused. "Two killers and experts in the field face off, only one can walk away as a winner!"

The platforms flied down to the arena and allowed the two champions to jump off. Danaria returned to her seat on the golden throne.

The Mandalorian was armed with a marksman rifle, two blaster pistols and a curved blade. He wore purple armor with a white skull on his chest. The Duros, Nebo was armed with an axe on his back, a two barreled blaster rifle, a long knife and two throw axes. He was dressed in simple brown leather.

Harrick made his way through the ruined buildings, his marksman rifle in hand. He moved up a partially broken building to the fourth floor and found himself a good spot. He looked out over the ground ahead of him, looking for any movement. He looked up, he could see the spot where Danaria was sitting, but he wasn't high up enough to see her. Suddenly blaster bolts rained on his position. He got into further cover and peeked forward. Nebo was firing from the ground. When he had to reload he leaped back into cover behind a wall.

Harrick moved up and aimed, ready to pop him when he got out of cover.

"Come on you bastard," Harrick muttered. "You already dead, just don't know it."

Danaria heard the sound of dissatisfied viewers as the champions were both weary of the other because of their weaponry. She raised her hand and waved the tactical droid to her side. The droid had been part of a gift from the Separatists. Thermodia was strategically placed in control of the entire sector if either the Republic or CIS controlled it. So both wanted to stay on good terms with her. Sense she wasn't a fool, she had ordered the tactical droid reprogrammed when it arrived into her service.

"Yes, my lord?" The droid said.

"Send out a pulse to disable their weapons. The people don't like these kinds of fights."

"Yes, my lord."

Harrick was surprised when his marksman rifle and pistols malfunctioned, leaving only his blade. Realizing it was an EM pulse that disabled both his and surely Nebo's weapons. He looked out to see the Duros rushing the building with small axes in his grip. Harrick pulled out his blade and walked towards the stairs. When he saw Nebo, the duros quickly threw one of the axes. Harrick barely managed to avoid it. He skipped back around the stairs corner. The other axe flew quickly after. He heard Nebo draw his larger axe. He swiftly dodged it when Nebo came around the corner.

"Come on!" Nebo yelled.

The axe hit the wall, leaving large cracks in it. Harrick leaped at the duros and cut him across the chest. He proceeded to kick him down the stairs. Nebo cried out as he fell backwards and rolled down the staircase with a cut across his chest.

When he tried getting up he felt a blade jab into his back. He cried out.

Harrick stopped and looked up.

"Should I spare or finish him?" He asked looking into the black probe droid flying nearby.

Danaria rose from her seat and looked to the people and listened to their cheering and yelling. They seemed very clear. She grinned.

"The people have spoken!"

Harrick raised his blade and decapitated the duros. Harrick raised the blood dripping blade and it was met with cheers from the arenas crowd.

Danaria leaned back and breathed out gently. A smile upon her lips.

"Commander," she said.

"My lord," the tactical droid responded.

"Tell me about the replies from my invited guests."

Pilar glanced at her and the droid.

"The Hutt lord Jabba has accepted and added that your gladiatorial games are the highpoint of every year. Arok, Marlo and Salmoa also accepted. Paulo declined…" the droid continued.

As it spoke, Danaria thought for a moment. She smirked to herself thinking about the Mirialan. He was a pirate that ruled a moon as a dictator in Outer Rim. He had a population of fifty-thousand. He had a vast network and a large wealth to draw upon. But sense the Clone Wars, he's had a harder time with his smuggling network and a few months ago Danaria took out most of his pirates and scattered most of the survivors using her own better armed pirates. She wasn't surprised that he declined her invitation. He was a very petty man. Except from him, most of the regulars was coming, including the pirate captains that commandeered ships and committed whatever acts of piracy and provided her with seventy percent of what they gained. In return she provided them with 'legal' protection and free upgrades, a sanctuary if they were in trouble and weapons and supplies. Recently she had used them to force two planets into trading with her after they crushed their supply lines.

As the tactical droid finished, Danaria waved him away absentmindedly. She thought about the kind of fight she wanted to see and knew everyone wanted to see. A fight between two jedi, or a jedi and a Sith. People would pay anything to see that. But how to get that without pissing off the Republic and Jedi Order? She didn't want them going after her and ruining her glorious and comfortable reign of Thermodia. She had spent decades building it up in her vision and making people agreeing with her vision had almost been harder.

She had turned two of the three continents into massive industrial blocks. They constructed everything from basic weaponry to droids and large warships. These things were sold widely throughout the galaxy. The colonies she established in nearby systems was a part of her plans to establish a large agricultural center and sell grain to many planets in the Outer Rim. Actually, both the Republic and Separatist militaries was buying ships from her shipyards. Neither liked that she constructed and sold to the other but had yet taken action in fear of her choosing the other side. She wasn't a fool and knew that if she suddenly stopped, the other would invade and force her into the war tearing the galaxy apart.

She was also producing droids for the Separatist army. Not to piss the Republic off to much, she sold arms and ammunition to the Republic. Of course all of this was a diplomatic headache for her representatives that negotiated and kept up the relations with both sides of the war. They were always gently pushing for her to break relations with the other and promised protection afterwards.

Even though Thermodia was seen as a criminal planet like the territories controlled by the Hutt's. She might be a crime-lord but she refused to turn her planet and its colonies into prime land for criminals. Laws was enacted very harshly for outsiders and the buying and selling of arms was not an easy task. Laws prohibited selling to outsiders without her permission. Breaking it was a death penalty. A few months ago Cad Bane was chased off the planet by the local police when he tried to assassinate a local businessman. The businessman was taken into protective custody by Danaria. She didn't allow mercenaries and bounty hunters to perform their work on her planet.

"Commander, remind me when Salmoa the Hutt arrives."

"In approximately nineteen hours, my lord," the tactical droid responded.

Danaria nodded.

"I trust everything has been taken care of for his arrival?" She asked, a harsh tone in her voice.

"Of course, my lord."

"Good. I'd hate to have to scrap you," she muttered in reply.

Salmoa was arriving much earlier than everyone else, sense he wanted to discuss business with her. He was curious to buy a few ships of her. He had ordered ships before and then he ordered Frigates with heavy armaments. Danaria wasn't an idiot and knew exactly what he was going to use those ships for. Luckily for her, sense she was arming a lot of pirates and criminal organizations she was always at risk, but no one messed with her business because they didn't want to be her enemy and get completely cut off.

A young woman approached on her on her right side. The young female had snow white skin, dark brown shoulder long hair, blue glowing eyes and a long tail. She had two tendrils, about two decimeter long on each side on her head. She wore a light blue top and a long skirt that was grabbed in the breeze.

"Mina, I was wondering where you were hiding yourself," Danaria remarked.

"Apologize, my lord," Mina bowed deeply. "I was taking care of a few complaints about a Union representing industrial workers in one district."

"I'm glad you dealt with it," Danaria said honestly. "I hate that."

"As a remembered my lord. I didn't want to heavy your mind unnecessarily."

Danaria nodded approvingly. Between her advisers, she preferred Mina over Pilar every time. But she still kept Pilar around because of his useful nature sometimes. But she would happily get rid of him if he failed an important task, like this gladiatorial game in the arena.

**CIS space, Outer Rim, immediate location unknown, CIS Light Cruiser**

Seyani walked into her chambers and activated the communications console. The room was dark and a window showed the darkness of space outside. A hologram of master Dooku appeared. She kneeled before him on the cold metal floor.

"Master," she said honorably. "What can I do for you?"

"I am sending you on an important mission," he said. "Seyani, you will strengthen out positions in the Outer Rim by bringing us a new ally."

She looked up curiously.

"I will? Oh-eh-who master?" She corrected herself.

"Yes," he said coolly. "If Thermodia were to join us, we could turn the tide in the Outer Rim against the Republic." He clenched his fist. "The tide of the whole war would turn if you are successful."

She bowed her head.

"I will not fail master."

"First of all. You will use a jedi lightsaber."

She looked up.

"Don't think I have one."

He glared at her.

"Oh, eh, sorry master."

"**First of all**…" he repeated. "…you will use a jedi lightsaber when infiltrating her palace to assassinate her. You will fail, intentionally and trick her into believing that the Republic tried to kill her." He started smiling, something he didn't do often. "She will break all trade with them and support us. With a Republic invasion pending, she'll request our support, or we will offer it to her. Than with her forces, the CIS will have a strong point in that sector and the tide will slowly turn in our favor."

It was a slow working plan, but he knew war was a slow and bloody business. Every advantage would work for him in the end.


	31. Ch31 Arena Part 2

The Story of Talon Chapter 31 Arena Part 2

**Valmoran space, Outer Colonial Region, Xin colony**

**Republic Heavy Cruiser **_**Assimilator**_

Five days had past sense the battle where padawan Jade fell.

Mace Windu stood around the holographic table with Commander Ponds, Elder Guard Chief Grogan and Admiral McGoogan. Chief Grogan pointed to a point on the planet and the map zoomed in on it as he keyed the console. Grogan was wearing the thick dark green Elder Guard armor.

"This is where the mayor fighting is located. The local Valmoran military is holding out, with our troops added, just barely," he explained. "I deployed our three Elder Guard fireteams to the surface per your orders. Heli team will engage the enemy and stabilize our lines while the other two teams attack CIS rear positions and disable munition depots." He turned to Commander Ponds. With a nod he took over.

"Is the 12th Battalion making any further headway?" Mace asked.

"Negative, general," Ponds replied. "But they have assume defensive positions in the former CIS bunkers so they won't be pushed back. The droids will have more trouble now once they have dug in properly." He paused. The general felt distance. He wasn't sure why. He was slightly concerned on how this would affect the defensive campaign. "The 7th Battalion have been strengthened by Valmoran marines and militia." Windu nodded. The Battalion had been down to one-third of its strength after a hard CIS push on their positions on the eastern hills outside the city.

Mace's mind was somewhere else. He was thinking about Talon. He had found out recently that her padawan-Jade-had been killed in battle. Talon must have been devastated by the loss of Jade. He was worried to read that Talon had killed the Sith when he was unarmed. Given the circumstances he would actually understand her reaction. Talon had a similar relationship to that of Knight Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Talon.

He forced his mind to return to the task at hand.

"The best we can do right now, is a stalemate," he said.

"Agreed general," Ponds said. "With Elder Guard teams and Valmoran special forces wreaking havoc behind enemy lines we can wait for reinforcements to make a push. We don't have enough ground forces at the moment."

As Mace knew, his forces had been equipped for a fleet battle instead of a ground engagement and he didn't have enough troops right now.

"Consolidate the 1st and 9th Platoons and pull them off the line. We can use them as reinforcements in case of a breach."

"Yes general."

**Hyperspace, Battlecruiser **_**Invincible Hand**_

**Three days later**

Marcus kicked the punch bag as Gecko held it. Captain Sly lifted weights over his head some short distance away. His red dreadlocked hair was wet with sweat and it pretty much dripped from his forehead. He laid down as he raised it above him and lowered in shortly and lifting it again. He grunted as he raised it even higher. Edge and Ghost were sparing and neither of them seemed to be holding back. Ghost got in a good punch and Edge groaned slightly. He returned it with two punches following in quick succession. Ghost took a few steps back. Edge wiped sweat from his forehead.

Gear was leaving the training room and headed to the showers.

"She still hasn't left her quarters," Gecko remarked suddenly, trying to start a theconversation.

"Who?" Marcus asked between punches.

"Who you think? General T'racen off course."

"Oh. So? She's dealing with…" he punched and kicked the bag. "…Jade. Like everybody else." He didn't like having this discussion. He preferred if it were never brought up. It was making him very uncomfortable.

"And you think-" he paused as Marcus delivered a hard punch, forcing him to steady himself. "-think, to lock herself in her quarters will solve anything?"

It was a rhetorical question to Marcus and he stopped for a moment and sucked air into his lungs. Sly had stopped and looked up at them from his lying position and Edge and Ghost had stopped sparing.

"I don't think that a lowly Lieutenant has the right to tell a jedi general what she should or should not, do. Maybe she's meditating or doing some… I don't know! Jedi stuff."

"Her death was hard on all of us."

"It was a loss for the Republic," Marcus stated. "Damn jedi. Sending kids into battle."

"She wasn't just a commander and a jedi," Edge interjected. Marcus, Gecko and Sly turned to him. Edge stood, leaned against the edge of the sparing ring. He swallowed, keeping his emotions down. "Jade was a friend. She was one of us."

Sly leaned his head back down and Ghost patted his brother on the shoulder.

"That's right. She was one of us."

"You were there, Edge," Marcus nodded to him. "How'd the general take it?"

Edge glared at him.

"Jade was a hard loss for all of us," he said harshly. "She was one of a kind."

Marcus raised his hands defensively.

"Easy brother. I agree with you. I'm just making a point." He turned back to Gecko and punched the bag again. Gecko looked at him. "The general won't confine her grief in us and if she wanted a friend to comfort her, she wouldn't come to us."

"She's a jedi," Ghost reminded. "She doesn't need comfort. She'll get through this if you just stay out of her way. The generals a tough cookie."

Gecko conceded the point and nodded.

"How's the Chief doing?" Sly asked, changing subject.

"The green giant lost his arm," Edge reminded with a frown. "How'd you feel?" He shrugged at that. "Well, he's better than most would be. Zataji said he was getting a cybernetic arm soon."

"Good," Sly said. "He wants back into it?"

Edge and the others chuckled.

"What you think?" He retorted.

The captain smirked. He grabbed a towel and wiped sweat from his forehead.

Elsewhere on the ship, Abyss walked into the infirmary. He looked around and quickly found the bacta tank where Spartacus was-or at least had been in. he was sitting on a bed beside the tank. He had no armor on but he was still a giant of a man and looked quiet intimidating.

"Spartacus, you're looking good," Abyss commented.

"I'm ready to join you next time we fight the clankers, Abyss," the giant replied. He clenched his one remaining hand. "If I had been faster, than maybe I could have-"

"You did all you could," Abyss interrupted.

Spartacus looked at him.

He sighed.

"I fought him. I fought the Sith bastard. Abyss, I am an Elder Guard. I have trained to take down fallen jedi and Sith," he said. "This is my life task. If I can't protect my superior…" his voice died off and he looked away from Abyss.

Abyss nodded understandingly. Spartacus looked away from him.

"You see the general?"

"I spoke to her a few days ago. Nothing more. She's still locking herself in her quarters."

"Loosing, Jade…was hard."

Abyss swallowed.

"For all of us."

He remembered seeing Talon tightly hugging Jade's body. He arrived too late with a medical team and reinforcing troopers to be on any actual help. He had felt like a failure and a screw up. In the first two days, he was worried that Talon blamed him for Jade's death. Sense than, he now knew that she didn't blame him.

**Thermodia, palace**

Danaria leaned back in her couch and breathed out. It had been a tiresome day. She had met with Salmoa the Hutt. As she expected he had wanted to buy ships and weapons. She read threw the list again.

Seventeen-thousand blaster rifles, twenty-thousand grenades, one-thousand rocket launchers, one-hundred artillery pieces, three-hundred tanks. Twenty Corvette and Frigate class ships, plus one Heavy Cruiser. And of course ammunitions and supplies for all of it. He didn't care what model they were. She snorted. Whatever he planned, he was gathering a massive about of weapons and supplies. It would take time to get all of it but he was patient, or so he said. She had looked around with her contacts off world to see that he had spent a lot of time with the leadership of many different mercenary groups. She was a tad worried. If he was over throwing the Hutt Council or something like that, she did not want her name of this if he failed. As long as he stayed away from them and the war, she didn't care.

He also was willing to pay her handsomely to get him in contact with some good mercenaries and pirates that would be willing to earn a lot of credits. There was no way, if this did go bad, her best mercs and pirates might die or burn all ties with the wrong people. She could put him in touch with people she didn't care about and earn credits while getting rid of competition for her own pirates and mercs.

She could put Salmoa in touch with Cedrick Viccler. He was a crime lord that would take most jobs but also had strong but secret ties with Jabba the Hutt. That way-if Salmoa was doing something bad-Jabba would know about it and the Hutt Council would appreciate her work to make sure they found out about it.

Danaria started smiling. Suddenly she heard the sound of a lightsaber activating. She immediately jumped to her feet and turned around. A Zabrak woman stood there. Her black hair was blowing in the wind from the open window. Her red lightsaber ignited and ready.

Danaria noted the lightsaber's color.

"Coming to kill me, are you assassin?" She asked.

"No," Seyani said calmly. She deactivated her lightsaber. "I am here to talk. I have an offer."

"Did your master Dooku send you?"

"Yes. But not for this," she said with a smile.

Danaria was confused. Dooku had sent her but not to speak to her. That made no sense. Had he sent her to kill her?

"We really, needs to talk. Trust me," Seyani said. "You'll love it."


	32. Ch32 Bloody forest

The Story of Talon Chapter 32 Bloody forests

**Baurough system, orbit, **_**Invincible Hand**_

In total, three weeks had gone by sense the Delghast colony and Jade's horrible death. The Legion was putting it behind them, although some-her master-had more trouble to do so. Although it had taken time, Abyss and Constantine had finally made her leave her quarters last week. She was even perking up for her troopers. It could be demoralizing for the troops if she was down and depressed so she kept her chin up and a smile at the ready. But to be fair to the general, Zataji hadn't taken Jade's death great either. She had been almost inconsolable for days, thinking it was all her fault. The work of Abyss, Spartacus, Edge, Ghost, Slime and Gear managed to star convincing her it wasn't her fault. Talon managed to finish the job and fully convince the girl she wasn't responsible.

Abyss turned around in the briefing room when the door hissed open. Spartacus entered. He had his large dark green armor on. His new cybernetic arm had been working perfectly two days ago when he got to leave the infirmary. He was eager to get back on activate duty and Baurough was the perfect place for it. Lots of clankers to destroy and they needed the best for it.

"Glad to see you up and about Chief," Admiral Cossack said, nodding his way.

"Thank you, Admiral," Spartacus replied.

Present were Cossack, Constantine Blaesus, Captain Gecko, Lieutenant Marcus, Captain Sly and two dozen other of the 81st brave officers.

"Sorry if I'm late, commander," Spartacus apologized.

Abyss was dressed in his usual phase II armor with light red markings, his shoulder armor and blaster proof skirt.

"You're just on time Chief," Abyss assured him. He turned to the group. "Listen up. Our Mission to Baurough is to break the stalemate on the planet's surface and space. Our fleets have battled a swaying battle in space for the last six months. On the planet the 23rd and 409th Legions have fought a bloody campaign for the same amount of time, sense they first arrived. It all turned worse when Jedi General Lorne Jin was killed onboard his Battlecruiser last month." He paused. "Thanks to General Kenobi and Mundi we know where to break through to crush the CIS lines." He keyed in a command and the image of a several km forest area appeared. "This. Is Baurough forest, so fancily named by the people who call this planet home. It's time we make sure they get their planet back. Questions this far?"

"Sir, what's the situation for the 23rd and 409th Legions?" Sly asked, contemplating.

"23rd have lost three-fourths of their manpower but is holding on in fortified positions in a mountain ridge area. Thanks to heavy artillery and aero support they are holding," Abyss explained. "The 409th are down to half strength and have lost the majority of their armored support and artillery. Lieutenant Reed, you're pilots will have to be stretched out to support the airfields and assist all three Legions."

"Got it, commander," Reed said confidently. He wore a blue dress uniform and had the classic clone haircut of the standard black color.

"We are going to spread out our forces on the front lines, allowing the 409th to pull men back to defend a smaller area. Right now they have wounded on the lines because they can't spare a single man. Out of four-thousand and three-hundred men, one thousand are injured and five-hundred can barely hold a blaster. A third of our artillery will be distributed to fortify their lines."

"Sir," an officer spoke up. Abyss looked over at him. "Shouldn't we focus on an attack immediately rather than fortify defensive positions?"

"Normally yes. But this forest is all but easy to maneuver and we have to reinforce before we can push." He paused. "The troops in the 23rd and 409th have nicknamed the forest Bloody forest."

"Classy," Cossack mumbled worriedly.

"Our brothers in the 409th lost a third of their men in that forest alone. Captain Bug-zapper. Your first task is to go down and reestablish a basecamp for us." Bug-zapper nodded and straightened his back, listening carefully. "The 409th built it and worked on an improvised airfield, but they were forces to abandon it two months ago. We're fortifying it and finishing that airfield. We could use that aero support so close to the frontlines, and yet to far from CIS batteries."

"Understood commander," Bug-zapper said.

"That. Will be our command post and nicknamed Fort Harvey. Freeze, you're in charge of securing hill one," Abyss pointed on a specific point on the map. "Greece, you got two and Sly, I need one company on this open field, two platoons Hills five and six both."

Sly nodded, taking in the information.

Abyss paused. He keyed in a command and a red circle encircled a large two-hundred meter ridge.

"This is Bloody Ridge. The CIS is controlling it after pushing the 409th back and are dropping mortar over our guys. We have to get up this sloop and take it. Our brothers have bombed it sense the 409th lost it two weeks ago and launched three assaults, all failed with almost two-hundred dead or wounded combined. Reed, first thing when you leave here is to order bombers to engage that ridge constantly."

The lieutenant nodded.

"Got it, sir."

"Put a few squadrons on bombardment. Don't let up. Keep dropping on their heads until ordered otherwise."

Reed crossed his arms. He would have to rotate bomber wings to give them time to rest but that was the only problem, as long as the Legion was kept supplied by the GAR.

Abyss looked at Gecko with a heavy look. He didn't want anyone got get this assignment.

"I'm putting Echo Battalion on capturing Bloody Ridge."

"We'll take it," Gecko promised. "The men won't let you down."

Abyss put his hands behind his back. He looked at the men for a moment.

"Dismissed."

They all saluted before departing the briefing room. Spartacus walked up to Abyss.

"Abyss."

Spartacus looked at him.

"What's my assignment?"

Abyss looked at him silently for a moment and rubbed his chin.

"I was thinking of putting you on capturing Bloody Ridge firstly." Spartacus nodded approvingly. "Then, I'd like to rotate you. With your skill you would be an asset to and offensive operation."

Spartacus agreed with that and thought it was a good use of his skills. He could avoid incoming blaster bolts better than most clones with his reflexes and every shoot fired at him, was one shot that didn't kill or injured a fellow soldier and brother-in-arms.

As the giant departed, Abyss returned to look over the map, specifically Bloody Ridge. Intelligence, sensors and overhead flight operations had determined that at least a Battalion of battle droids guarded it, along with two or more Platoons of super battle droids. Ten machineguns was confirmed along with over a dozen of mortars to rain down over advancing Republic troops. If the recent attacks of the 409th Legion was good for anything, it had grounded down some of the droids numbers, including the bombers. The droids couldn't be on full strength anymore.

He was worried about this one. The droids had dug their metallic heels into the forest hard. Digging them out would not be easy.

"_Commander,"_ his comm chimed to life. _"General Zinbali's Cruiser has arrived."_

"Copy. Alert the general and Commander Zataji."

Zataji saw Talon coming towards her as she approached the hangar. She shinned up brightly and run over to her. She gave Talon a hug and dropped her bag to the ground. Talon kneeled down and caught the girl in a warm grip.

"You sure you're gonna be okay master?" Zataji asked concerned.

Talon smiled and put some of the girl's wild her back behind her left ear.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"I can't believe I'm missing this great battle," Zataji said, pretending to be more bummed than she actually was.

Talon smirked.

"I'll gut a Battalion of droids for you, ok?"

Zataji nodded approvingly.

"Give 'em all you got."

"Promise."

Zataji saw Edge, Ghost and Gear approaching with Abyss a few meters behind them. She jogged up to them.

"Hey guys. Seeing me off?" She had a smile on her lips. She removed a lock of hair from her face.

"Of course we are," Edge said. "Didn't think we'd forget about you, did you?"

Gear removed his helmet.

"Fly safe kid," he said with a smile.

Zataji looked up at Edge.

"So. Master promoted you to corporal, huh?" She shook her head teasingly.

Edge looked proud. "That's right."

"The force help us all," Ghost muttered.

Zataji, Gear and Edge laughed. She felt her emotions flare up again. She stepped up and gave Edge a hug. He hugged her back.

"Bye, Zataji," he said, patting her back.

She gave both Gear and Ghost a hug.

"See you kiddo," Ghost said, hiding his feelings about her leaving under a chuckle.

He frowned when she cocked her eyebrows.

"Can't hide that from me, Ghost," she said.

Edge and Abyss chuckled. Zataji gave Abyss a big hug before stepping back and looking at them.

"Stay alive guys," she said. She swallowed hard. "Ok?"

Abyss snapped a salute.

"Back at you, Zataji."

The other three fell in with a salute. She smiled. As Zataji walked into the hangar and towards the shuttle where her new master stood on the ramp, she heard Slime calling out.

"Commander departing!"

She stopped for half a second awkwardly as the hangar crew stopped to salute her. Several clone troopers were present. She recognized Cliffjumper and Lucky immediately .Talon pushed her on, walking behind her. Zataji looked at her new master. She had black robes, pale skin and long pitch black hair. She had a pair of pretty white eyes that had a kind but yet hard and conservative feeling to them. Zataji swallowed. She had a feeling she was a heck more strict than master Talon was.

She smiled at the girl.

"Hello Zataji," she bowed and Zataji bowed back.

"Master Zinbali," Zataji replied. "I'm happy that you're taking time to teach me. I look forward to learning from you."

"As I look forward to teaching you, Zataji." She turned her head to Talon.

"Knight T'racen."

"Master Zinbali. You'll have your hands full with this one, for sure." Talon grinned at Zataji, who in turn frowned deeply. She was just making her case harder. Talon laughed.

"After spending time with you?" Zinbali said with a teasing smile. "I'll have to undo the damage you did before I even start teaching her something useful."

Talon laughed again and turned to Zataji.

"Bye now, Zataji. Take care."

Zataji leaped over and hugged her.

"Goodbye master. I'll miss you," she buried her head in her chest.

"It won't be long till we meet again. Promise."

Zinbali arched an eyebrow at the unprofessional hug. Zataji looked passed Talon. She was sad Spartacus wasn't there to say goodbye. Suddenly he came jogging towards them from the corridor.

"Wait a sec master," Zataji said, rushing up to him.

Talon and Zinbali looked after her.

"She's quite friendly with your crew," she noted.

"Yeah. She's one of them as far as they're concerned."

Zinbali sucked in hair. Zataji was speaking up Spartacus, looking up at the giant man. She hugged the large armored giant and he hugged her back.

"I start to feel back breaking them up," she confessed.

"Don't be," Talon said honestly. "You're men will love her too. Just wait."

Zinbali didn't reply to that. She-personally-preferred to have a line between officers and lower ranks. She didn't fraternize with anyone onboard except other jedi occasionally but not with her men. She ate with her senior officers, her commander and Battalion captains on a regular basis but nothing lower than that. This padawan would indeed be an odd experience to say the least. She seemed more like a young Talon or a Skywalker-both was a bad sign of a troubling future.

Zataji and Spartacus broke the hug and he placed a firm glove on her shoulder. She looked down sadly. After a moment she seemed to shine up slightly and turned her back on him to walk over to the jedi masters. Spartacus rose and stood to attention. As Zataji looked over her shoulder, he snapped a salute. She smiled and wiped a few tears from her eyes. She was going to miss all of them. Even Slime. Even him and his bad jokes between missions.


	33. Ch33 Bloody Ridge

The Story of Talon Chapter 33 Bloody Ridge

**Baurough surface, Baurough/Bloody forest**

**One-hundred meters from Bloody Ridge**

Spartacus looked out over the landscape in front of him. As the trees started disappearing there were mortar crater holes in the ground from plasma shells. Countless trees laid broken on the ground and the grass had almost completely withdrawn and died in the area between them and the ridge. He turned around. He noted that ground vehicles was loading in the last batch of wounded 409th troopers. They were being shipped to an airfield and transferred to either orbit or another location on the frontlines. There had been almost one-hundred and forty wounded here and half of them was going to participate in the next offensive-until they arrived off course. These two Legions was incredibly low on manpower and their moral were very low. They got a moral boost when the 81st arrived and the fact that they had held out for so long they had a slight moral advantage to that. But the droids didn't need moral. It was irrelevant to them.

He was holding the frontline with the 1st Company of troopers.

Echo Battalion HQ was being established a few hundred meters back from his current position. The six-hundred trooper Battalion-full strength eight-hundred-was preparing for the offensive of Bloody Ridge. Every five minutes a squadron of bombers swooped in and unloaded their deadly cargo on the ridge. Without a doubt they were giving the droid some casualties, but they were pretty well dug in already and droid reinforcements in the form of lone squads arrived now and then to bulk up the defense. The occasional Platoon arrived too.

Ten of the 81st Battalions was bulking up the front lines-including the 120th Mountain Regiment. The two last Battalions would be used as reserves on General T'racen's orders. These would be Zulu and Coruscant's Fist Battalions-Every battalion had normally eight-hundred troopers when fully strength. Only one of them was on full strength. That was Coruscant's Fist Battalion. They were supposed to be Yellow Battalion but Captain Muck asked T'racen, on behalf of his men to change it to 'Coruscant's Fist' instead. He claimed it was good for moral. The general had told Spartacus that she suspected the captain just thought it sounded cooler.

All but one of the other Battalions had between five and seven-hundred men. The 1209th Armored Battalion had four-hundred men and only seventy of three-hundred vehicles on full strength. The 81st needed reinforcements soon. General T'racen could barely wait until the next batch of clones from Kamino came out to reinforce.

Spartacus caught a look of Edge-newly promoted to corporal-and Gear. Gear was sitting in a foxhole, his new rotary blaster cannon at the ready.

The giant looked up when he heard batteries firing. They bombarded Bloody Ridge. Moments later he heard CIS mortar fire.

For the last three hours all batteries on the frontlines had been firing. All bombers were bombarding the CIS with aero Starfighter escort. The bombardment with batteries and bomber wings was planned-by Talon-to continue indefinitely to harass the droids and cause casualties that would stack in the long run.

"Incoming!" He yelled.

The clones around him on the first line jumped into their foxholes and dugouts.

Mortar fire started slamming down, ripping the ground up. The droids had probably realized an offensive was imminent with the new batch of clone troopers flying in. Four-hundred tired troops was flied out and six-hundred fresh troopers was flown in to replace them. He scoffed. Anyway could figure out what was happening. Even a simple minded battle droid.

Spartacus had preferred to go around the ridge and outflank it, but mines and the river made that practically impossible. The river was only a feet deep here, but on the sides it was six feet deep. The droids had dug it out to make it harder to get past that way and out circle them.

He listened to the chatter in the comm.

"_Still with us Cliffjumper?"_ Gear asked.

"_Not dead yet,"_ a chirper voice replied. _"Those clankers can't hit crap."_

"_Keep your head down Cyber, you'll get another limb blown off."_

"_I've survived this far with cybernetic limbs,"_ a chuckled was added from Cyber.

"_Luck won't last forever,"_ Edge cut in. _"Stay down."_

Cyber was one lucky trooper. He had had both his feet blown off, his right arm. He had been forced to use a cybernetic lung, ribs, plus his blown off limbs. By any logic, he should be dead already.

"_Force that was close."_

Spartacus heard a short scream.

"_Jamie bought it. Damn droids, nothing left!"_

"_Spartacus, this is Captain Gecko, do you read?"_

"I read, sir."

"Chief, 2nd, 3rd, 4th and half of 5th Companies is headed your way. We'll meet up with you momentarily and take that ridge," Gecko said. Half of 5th Company was positioned to defend the command post.

"Copy that, sir," Spartacus confirmed. "I'll get the front troops ready."

He keyed in a different comm channel

"1st Company attention. The assault on Bloody Ridge begins momentarily." He knew the plan. He had been briefed with Captain Gecko and Abyss a few short hours earlier. "When that artillery bombardment stops, the rest of the Battalion will arrive we're storming that ridge." He paused. "Get ready."

All chatter had stopped as everyone was readying for battle. They knew it would be a costly battle to take Bloody Ridge. They knew many of their brothers would not survive the next hour. And even if they took if, the expected fears CIS counter attacks immediately.

He could hear the troops approached. The forest started to swarm with clones.

"All units, go-go-go!" Gecko cried over the comm.

The troopers in the 1sy Company left their foxholes and-together with their brothers-moved towards the ridge. The white swarm of troopers was quickly making their way out of the forest and across the one feet deep straight over the river. Left and right men died to mortars. Blaster fire was blazing, turning the air red and blue.

"Let 'em have it!"

"Medic!"

Spartacus spotted Marcus on his right. He was the leader of 4th Company in the Battalion. He personally led a group of twelve troopers at the moment. Suddenly one went down after a hit in the head.

He saw six men fall in unison as two machineguns opened up on them. Gear used his own Rotary blaster cannon to fire back at the droids.

Sixty meters to the ridge.

Ten men are killed by mortars and machinegun fire.

They had fifty meters to the ridge.

Ten men went down. Mortars killed three.

Forty meters to the ridge.

Eight goes down. Two droids were taken out by rightly placed bolts.

Thirty meters left.

A droid machinegunner was taking out by Ghost. Its replacement was taken out before it could open fire by the marksman.

Seven-teen men down.

Twenty meters to the ridge.

A well thrown grenade killed three men. Blaster fire from the top takes down ten men.

Ten meters.

Spartacus took the head of two gunners with well-placed shots. Ghost scrapped his fifth super droid. Gear destroyed nine droids with his rotary blaster cannon. One machinegun was destroyed. Mortar killed two and injured one.

The troopers reached the bottom on Bloody Ridge.

"Medic!" Spartacus heard Edge yelled. "Slime's hit, medic!"

He didn't have time to act on looking for the two men and just continued forward as they started for the top of the ridge. A rocket eliminated a group of droids and a machinegun.

There were thirty meters to the top of the ridge.

"Don't let up!" Gecko cried out.

A man fell in front of Spartacus and rolled back down. He had to jump not to trample and fall over the dead lieutenant. He recognized the CO of the 2nd Company. Spartacus saw countless droids lining up on the top. They formed a lien with the remaining machineguns and brought a hail of bolts down. The Chief took a quick look over the situation.

"Captain Gecko!" he called over the comm.

"Yes, chief?" Gecko replied. Spartacus heard him firing his blaster.

"We can't take the ridge!" Spartacus declared swiftly. "You have to give the order to retreat!"

"What!" Gecko stopped and looked around him. Three men lay dead at his feet. All slowly rolling down the sloop.

"Captain!" Spartacus snapped. "You won't have a Battalion if we don't fall back!"

Gecko cursed himself.

"All units, retreat. I repeat retreat!" He ordered. "Fallback to CP! 3rd Company, covering fire!" He paused. "CP, come in. contact artillery. Give us artillery support while we withdraw!"

Spartacus fired relentlessly to give the troopers behind him retreating support. A trooper fell to his left. A grenade was lobbed over the ridge to the top and killed several droids five came crumbling down the ridge a few meters from Spartacus's position. He finally turned and hurried down the ridge and towards the forest. He felt two bolts hit his back. Luckily the armor took the damage and not his body.

Something exploded nearby and he lost his footing and fell. It started ringing loudly in his ears. He tumbled down the sloop and his vision was blurry. He tried to stand up on shaky legs. He felt someone grabbing his right arm and supported him. He turned his head to see Marcus. Three men were covering them. One of them took a hit two the chest and collapsed in pain. The other two grabbed an arm each and hurried towards the closest foxhole.

Batteries several km away opened up a barrage of long range artillery and covered the Bloody Ridge area in plasma shells and smoke started to quickly block the Echo Battalions sight of it.

Spartacus was thrown into a foxhole and he breathed calmly as the ringing continued in his hears and his vision was still blurry. He saw Marcus speaking to him, but he couldn't understand what he said.

"T-take the helmet off," he said.

Marcus did so and spoke.

'Are you okay', Spartacus read on his lips.

"I will be," he responded.

Gecko looked around him, at the wounded troops that had just failed their first attempt to retake Bloody Ridge. From six-hundred, they had now four-hundred and twenty-two. One-hundred and eighty-eight casualties in only a few minutes. They now understood why it was really nicknamed Bloody Ridge.


	34. Ch34 Moment for the dead

The Story of Talon Chapter 34 Moment for the dead

**Fort Harvey, Commander Post**

Talon looked with tired eyes over the strategic holo-map. Abyss stood beside her. She was happy to see Mace-even if he was a hologram-and Mundi and even Anakin was a happy sight. Yoda and Obi-wan and even Chancellor Palpatine was included as holograms. He had taken an interest into this campaign after six months of stalemates and failure. He was confident that Talon would be able to break it.

"How's the tactical situation, Knight T'racen?" Mace asked, keeping a professional appearance.

Talon sighed.

"Well master-"

"Sir," a trooper appeared with a pad.

She took it and read it.

"A detachment form Omega Battalion's captured Hill seven," she read.

"That is good-" Mace started positively.

"-and out of ninety troopers, fifty are now dead."

Talon closed her eyes.

"The attack on Bloody Ridge failed with one-hundred and twenty-two dead, plus forty injured. Nitro Battalion lost thirty men against separatist attacks, but they did hold." She paused and looked up. "You get the point. Small victories, big overall casualties. I'm spreading units to reinforce the 23rd and artillery and armor to the 409th."

Anakin pushed his clenched hand into his open palm.

"I'm coming over to help the moment we're through here," he declared.

Talon was surprised by his immediate declaration to support her and was taken-a-back.

"I appreciate that, Anakin," she said with a smile. "But, unless we can figure out a better tactic to win this, the 501st could be bobbed down in the same forest as we are. Maybe ending up assaulting Bloody Ridge themselves. Even if you would open a different front, you'd end up in the same forest with the same resistance. The seps still have open supply lines and reinforcements arrive every day, plus supplies."

"Which would be completely pointless," Anakin sighed.

"Besides. Large parts of the planet is already under our control. We just need to push through here and it's ours."

Obi-wan scratched his bearded chin. He glanced at Mace who glanced back at him. They were both somewhat worried about her abilities to succeed. Her padawan's death was still heavy in her heart and it was very emotional still. Mace gave Obi-wan a look of trust in her ability to control herself.

"Talon," Palpatine spoke up. "May I ask a different question?"

"Please chancellor," Talon nodded.

"What…do you need to succeed?"

Talon blinked.

"I…large amounts of supplies, enough troops to get all my forces back up to full strength. My aero forces and artillery have cut the CIS movements down with forty percent by smashing their ground transports to the front. The droids are suffering more casualties than we are, I guess the looser in this campaign will be the one that gets to tired first."

Anakin raised his index finger.

"If we could cut the supply lines, the droids could be grounded into dust. My fleet can help yours and the 409th to kick the seps out and blockade the planet."

Talon smiled at him.

Abyss handed Talon a datapad. It was equipment transfer requests to prepare Echo Battalion for the next assault of Bloody Ridge. She sighed heavily and signed it, hoping they would take it with minimum casualties somehow.

"No reinforcements are available," Mace said. "I'm sorry, Talon."

"Wait a minute," Mundi said shining up. "I have a Company of Parachute troopers and I know for sure that Luminara have two Companies. Maybe she can spare a few Platoons."

"The Open Circle fleet can spare vehicles and battery pieces and some support troopers," Obi-wan said, realizing where this was going.

Yoda nodded.

"Until new clones are ready, best we can do Knight T'racen."

"It'll do master," Talon said. "I'll try to get your men back to you in one piece."

"General," Abyss cut in. she looked at him. "With all due respect, sir. This. Is what we were born to do."

Talon looked back to the holograms, not answering his statement. Sense he was too far away to be registered as a hologram himself, they others didn't hear him. That was the moment when Talon decided that she would lead the next assault of Bloody Ridge herself.

"Anakin, when your fleet arrives. I think your men should stay in orbit, while your aero forces and artillery joins me planetside, plus some Companies or Platoons to reinforce certain points."

He was surprised and confused for a moment by the request.

"There is no reason to push your men into needless engagements immediately. Not until we try to break through.

"Alright. I agree," he said halfheartedly.

A trooper came up with a datapad. He saluted.

"General, reports coming in about an attack from the 23rd. they are holding."

Talon turned her head to him, before turning back to the holograms.

"If you'd excuse me masters, I have some strategy to attend to."

Yoda nodded with a concerned smile.

"Worry not. Help, on the way, it is," he assured her.

Anakin, the chancellors, Yoda's and Obi-wan's holograms disappeared.

Talon looked at Mace for a moment before he disappeared too. They exchanged a look.

"Abyss. Get me a ship, I'm leading the next assault on Bloody Ridge personally."

Abyss nodded.

"Understood general. Permission to join you."

"Not this time. You'll command the larger picture until I'm back."

He nodded.

"Very well, sir." He didn't like it. Sitting back while the general went out to fight.

**Echo Battalion HQ**

Marcus was eating from his ration package, sitting on a stump of a tree. He weren't sure what he was eating but it was better than nothing. Didn't taste half bad actually. His own 4th Company had only seventy-two troopers left. The others of the one-hundred and fifty compliment were either dead or had been shipped off because of injury. His helmet laid beside him and the wind blew through his black Mohawk. He sipped some water from his canteen.

He spotted Captain Gecko coming towards him.

"Captain," he greeted. "I'd salute you but…" he raised his ration package.

Gecko raised his hands. "No need, Marcus." He took his helmet off and kneeled to his right side. "You know man, I thought Geonosis was bad, but this…" he gestured to the terrain around them.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. The first time of Geonosis was hell, but the second. Probably even worse. You're lucky you were a part of the first invasion."

"So I'm told." He looked at the ration package. "What you eating?"

Marcus raised it.

"No idea," he said with a chuckled.

Gecko snorted amused.

"Good old Republic field rations, huh. Gotta love them."

"Oh yeah," Marcus said sarcastically. He looked at Gecko's shoulder armor with half of it a light red color. "You know what happens next?"

Gecko shrugged.

"I mean, we can't just keep attacking the damned ridge until we take it. The losses will be enormous!" He raised his one free hand. "General T'racen isn't Krell, she's supposed to care about us more than that."

Gecko titled his head.

"Don't believe she do?"

Marcus shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe. I just don't know. She changed sense Jade died. Aren't jedi supposed to accept death easier than the rest of us?"

"I don't know if that's a part of the direct job description, but…" Gecko started. Come on man, they were close. Master and padawan. You gotta get close then. Right?"

Marcus shook his head.

"Yeah, yeah but she's a jedi and…" he stuffed food into his mouth. "I'm just talking out loud."

They were both quiet for a full minute.

"How's Slime?" Marcus asked. "He got shot, right?"

Gecko nodded.

"The brothers tough, but he's gonna need some work. Left side of his face was burnt beyond hell." He shook his head. "Poor bastard."

"Man," Marcus said. He sighed. He looked away from Gecko. After sipping from his water canteen he turned back to him. Gecko had his helmet placed in front of him. "He's shipped off world."

Gecko nodded. "A medical station in the next sector. He left half an hour ago."

"I've watched so many of my brothers die in the goddamn war," Marcus growled.

Gecko looked at him with a studying gaze. Marcus clenched his fist as he sat quietly.


	35. Ch35 Second assault on Bloody Ridge

The Story of Talon Chapter 35 Second assault on Bloody Ridge

**Echo Battalion HQ**

Marcus was surprised when he saw the general walking through camp, just as battle preparations were carried out. She was almost sixty meters away from him yet. He heard a trooper happily exclaim that the general was joining them in the assault. Morale immediately seem to increase by her presence.

Edge came up on his side and walked towards the general.

"General, you're leading the attack?" He asked.

She nodded.

"I am, Edge," she replied with a warm smile. "We won't fail again. I won't have any more troopers die for this stupid ridge."

Marcus felt Gecko pat him on the shoulder.

"Looks like the generals back to her old self," he whispered.

Marcus snorted.

He saw twenty or so Rocket launchers being carried up. Also, there were no artillery bombardment this time. Apart from the aero bombings that constantly occurred along several km of frontline the artillery was suspiciously quiet today. No attack to really soften up the droids. Maybe they didn't want to give them a warning. Artillery hadn't work well on this ridge anyway.

Troopers were jogging up and units that weren't organized where finishing up. He saw Ghost taking up his usual position in a tree. He wanted to get a good view of the enemy positions on the ridge. Gear stood ready with his rotary blaster cannon. Edge got a squad of four-including Gear-into formation.

"You think we can take it, general?" Gecko asked. "We took serious losses last time."

Talon smiled and him. She glanced at the troopers around her.

"I know we can, Gecko. I know we can."

"_Rocket launchers ready, sir,"_ a sergeant said through her comm.

"Understood sergeant. Good work," she sounded very positive and optimistic.

Marcus noted how it spread amongst the men. The troopers all seemed happier and more confident suddenly. The general's presence weight heavily, clearly. Personally he weren't sure if it changed anything. They would still lose a lot of brothers when they began. How many tens-of-thousands or even hundreds-of-thousands had already died in this pointless war.

Chief Spartacus came over. He saluted the general and she waved it off with a smirk. He didn't know what they said but he raised his hand and she squeezed his cybernetic arm. She snickered and he said something that spiraled her into laughing and he seemed to chuckle. They were clearly very good friends. Very close friends. War tend to push people closer before taking one of them away forever. Especially this war.

When all preparations were completed. Almost two dozen troopers with Rocket launchers moved swiftly into position towards Bloody Ridge. They took aim and fired. The rockets hit the edge and cleaned it out of droids and most machineguns. Troopers of all five Echo Battalion Companies left their positions to reach the ridge. The first moments were critical. Ghost and other marksman would take out as many droids as possible. Rocket launchers carrying troopers was hurrying forward, ready to blow any large droid formation to smithereens.

"Three…four…five…six…seven…" Ghost counted his kills. "…eight…nine…"

Mortar was raining down over them, but only some lonely plasma shells. Three troopers was thrown into the air. One of them screamed until he hit the ground. His neck cracked hard on impact.

Talon was running fifteen meters ahead on her troopers. She deflected the first wave of blaster bolts coming her way down from the top.

The droids were reacting to the assault and started too slowly but surely mass on the edge.

Talon had ninety meters to the ridge. Then she had thirty meters to the top of it.

Her blue lightsaber worked to deflect all incoming fire. The droids started to focus more and more fire on her as the jedi approached.

"…twelve…thirteen…fourteen…" Ghost continued counting.

Spartacus was in the first rank of the advancing troopers. He fired his blaster relentlessly, trying to clear the way. A bolt swirled past his helmet. It missed him by a centimeter.

"Edge, commando droid, ten a' clock!" He warned.

The commando droid held a rotary blaster cannon and started squeezing the cold metal trigger. It roared as bolts spewed over the clones. Four men went down in the first three seconds. Four went down in seven seconds. Three well-placed shots from Edge and two other troopers took the head off the commando droid. It collapsed and the blaster cannon fell down the side of the ridge and rolled towards the bottom.

The veteran marksman, Ghost, took his twenty-second kill.

Talon was fifty meters from the ridge.

A rocket launched and hit a group of droids. It flung parts of the four super battle droids in every direction from the head-on hit. As Talon deflecting bolts, she reached for her comm.

"We can do this! Don't let up," she said encouragingly.

On her sides red and blue weapons fire was exchanged wildly. Spartacus took out one droid per hit from his rifle. He saw a trooper fall on his right. A mortar killed three to his far left. He caught it in his peripheral vision.

"Medic!" He heard a clone corporal cried out.

"Give them hell!"

"Incoming twelve a' clock!"

"Cyber's down!"

Spartacus had twenty meters left to the ridge when Talon reached it. She quickly moved up the sloop. He increased his speed and ran faster. Suddenly Talon made a force leap and was practically at the top. She took a few quick steps and cut the first droids within range to pieces. She cried out as she swung around, cutting several droids in two. She was relentless in her attack on the droids. Spartacus started pulling his trigger faster to help her. More and more droids focused on her instead of them.

"Generals cutting them up!" He heard Gear cheer.

"Cover the general!" He ordered. "Initiate phase II."

He finally reached the sloop and with the troopers right behind him he quickly hurried up. He grabbed a grenade and lopped it over. When it exploded it took out five droids. He heard a man beside him double over and cry out.

Talon decapitated a battle droid commander and force pushed three super droids away. She pulled one to her and shredded it with her lightsaber. She deflected blaster fire from all directions and cut down droid left and right. A shoot took down one of the battle droids in front of her.

"_You're welcome general,"_ Ghost said in her comm.

The top of the ridge was filled with craters from the Republican bombardment. She could clearly see two former bunkers that had been bombarded into dust. Most of the trenches were utterly destroyed.

She saw Spartacus and the first clones reach the top. Three gunships swooped in overhead. The gunners opened up a barrage of death. A rocket hit and turned one of them into a burning wreckage falling from the sky. It crashed smack down in the middle of a group of twenty or more droids. They were completely obliterated.

Marcus jumped into the remnants of the first trench with six other troopers. More followed. He raised his hand and gestured forward.

"Hold and pick your targets!"

The men aimed and started picking off droids with their line of fire. Cliffjumper and a trooper named Lucky took up position on their flank. A grenade was thrown into a bunker and the explosion killed a number of droids.

Spartacus took cover behind a bunker wall. He looked out and fired three bolts, taking out three droids. He dodged when the droids fired back. He got out from his cover and fired again. He took the head of two battle droids. He relaxed. The last four in his vision was destroyed by troopers from behind and the right of the droids.

Talon stopped and looked around. All droids appeared to have been scrapped. She felt her lungs working overtime to make her suck in enough air needed to keep her going. She sat down and deactivated her lightsaber.

"_All enemy activity ceased,"_ Gecko reported over the comm.

Talon breathed heavily and reached for her comm.

"Gecko. I want defenses ready for a counterattack," she said softly.

"_I'm on it, sir."_

"Expecting the droids to be back soon?" Spartacus asked.

She looked up at the green armored giant.

"You don't?" She retorted.

He gently sat down beside her, his rifle between his armored legs.

"Didn't say that, sir. You ok?"

She nodded.

"You ok?" He repeated.

She turned to him and frown.

"I'm fine, Spartacus, really."

"You ok?"

"Stop asking that."

"I'll stop when you stop lying…sir."

She glared softly at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You run headlong into the enemy lines all on your own. You ran ahead of the Battalion, probably-I would theorize-to make sure the clankers shot at you rather than them. You are a lot more protective of your troopers now than before, she died. Jade."

Talon turned away from him. He never was this blunt with her. This was a new thing.

"You a psychologist **chief**?" she spat.

"Didn't mean to hit a nerve, sir," he apologized.

"Yes you did," She sneered.

"Yes I did. If only to get my point across. Your men need you alive, not with a blaster hole through your stomach." He paused. "I don't want to lose a friend."

Talon turned to him. Her eyes soft and tired. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder.


	36. Ch36 Family

The Story of Talon Chapter 36 Family

**Echo Battalion frontline, Bloody Ridge**

"Should have seen it, sir," Cliffjumper chuckled. He clapped a trooper in the back. "He dropped his helmet and tripped over it the next second." The troopers around laughed. The target laughed with.

"God that was embarrassing," he admitted.

"The bounty hunter that trained our batch was less than impressed," Cliffjumper said. "He just looked at him with a glare and shook his head."

"It took a lot not to laugh our asses off," a trooper named Jumbo grinned.

"Of course we did that later," Cliffjumper said.

Another trooper clapped the victims shoulder.

"He was red from ear to ear, he was, melted under the bounty hunters glare."

Talon laughed with them, listening to the details her men shared with her. The troopers was sitting with her, eating field ration packages.

"We should call you unlucky because you are one unlucky bastard."

Talon stopped drinking from her canteen. She was returning to Fort Harvey soon, but she ate with her troops first. Seeing them having fun and being happy made her happy. After all that had happened, she felt a large boulder lift from her shoulders.

"Wasn't the last time you messed up either. Remember the life firing exorcise incident?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Oh no," his brother buried his head in his hands. "Not that. Let's talk about something else."

The others laughed.

"What happened during **this** exorcise?" Talon asked intrigued.

"Nothing sir, really," he tried.

She arched an eyebrow.

"Not buying it. Sorry."

Jumbo laughed. "Come on Cliffjumper, spit it out," he encouraged.

Talon saw Edge and Ghost approaching.

"Right, so we were on this training and-" Cliffjumper started. "-and he, get up and throws a grenade, but…he dropped it on the floor. He dropped the damn grenade. Thankfully it wasn't ready to blow up yet, so nobody got hurt." He looked to his brother. "The bounty hunter got jumping mad at him. Snapped at him in front of all of us. Almost felt sorry for him right there. That is… if I wasn't standing beside him and almost got blown the hell up." He patted his brothers back. "This guy was a bad luck charm on legs."

Talon hadn't laugh this much sense before…well, Jade. Sense before she died. It felt as if a giant boulder rose from her shoulders. Her mind travelled to Mace. It had been long sense she actually met him in person. She missed him. his handsome features and his cool and calm demeanor. He was always the calmness in the eye of the storm. He had a rather calming effect on her. Not to mention that a very young Mace had found her and brought her to the temple. She wondered what would have happened if they hadn't both been jedi. Would anything have changed? Maybe they could have been happy together under different circumstances.

She broke from her thoughts when Cliffjumper coughed at the same time as he drank. She saw Spartacus coming towards their little gathering. She stood up.

"Excuse me boys."

"I'll keep ya seat for ya, sir," a trooper told her.

Talon met Spartacus halfway.

"Talon," he said, adding a subtle nod. "Abyss needed you at HQ."

"What's wrong now?" She sighed. There was always something.

"Droid reinforcements just arrived," he explained. "At least three Divisions of them. They're pointing the majority of those guns at the 81st."

She sighed again.

"Well, we're better off than the others, so maybe that's for the best. If we're lucky supplies should arrive in a few days." Spartacus nodded slowly. "Assuming the droids don't overrun us. Artillery's asked permission to cut down on bombardments. They want enough munitions left for an offensive or a defensive action."

"Frack it," she cursed. "Sure. I just told the Council we're not in any immediate trouble."

"We didn't know they were throwing thirty-thousand droids at us then."

"Why's everything going so badly sense, Jade…" she didn't finish the sentence. She started at Spartacus for a moment before looking away and crossing her arms over her chest. She scratched the back of her neck with her left hand.

"She would have been a create jedi," Spartacus said sympathetically. He kept his own emotions on the issue in check. "The galaxy's a much smaller place without her, Talon."

Talon just nodded and closed her eyes. "I guess I should get back to HQ." she turned back to him after a pause. "Stay here, ok? I need you here. There gonna go after Bloody Ridge for sure. It's an important position."

Spartacus snapped a salute. "Sir!"

Walking towards a gunship that just arrived to take her to the Headquarters for the 81st Legion, she saw someone she had been expecting for some time. The woman wore a red Mandalorian armor, with helmet under arm. The woman was Chiss, with red eyes and blue skin. She looked right at Talon, spotting her immediately. She started heading towards her. Her black hair was shaped into a ball behind her head. Several strains hanged in the way of her right eye, messing with her field of view.

She stopped in front of Talon and grinned.

"General lady. Sephire reporting."

Talon reached her hand out and Sephire accepted.

"I'm glad to see anyone willing to assist us here," she said smiling.

"It's my pleasure to get paid to aid you," the Chiss woman said grinning still. "Call me, Seph."

"You're staying here for now. Report to Chief Spartacus," Talon nodded to the giant that stood looking over the defensive position of a blown apart bunker he stood by.

"Oh. Boy one. Wonder if he's as big downstairs as I hope. I'll see you around general lady."

Talon smiled and let her hand go. Seph was surprised when the general lady gripped her wrist hard and pulled her in. her face was ten centimeters from hers. Talon narrowed her eyes on her.

"First, I read your file, Seph. If you pull any of that 'play both sides' crap like you pulled with Anakin and Obi-wan, I'll kill ya. I won't arrest you, I won't put you in court or a military tribunal, I'm just gonna kill you. And secondly you will refer to me as General or Knight T'racen, ma'am or Jedi Master. Am. I. Clear?" her voice were dark and menacing.

Seph had dropped all her chipper attitude. She swallowed hard, her eyes trying to dart away from Talon's sharp lilac ones.

"Crystal clear ma'am."

Talon let her go and continued walking towards the gunship.

Gear and Ghost sat the ruins of a bunker. The roof had been blown off during their bombardments before storming the ridge. Ghost fiddled with his sniper rifle. he enjoyed the silence. It was strange. It was much quieter with Slime gone. Still, it was a bit empty without him around. He had to admit that, to himself at least. He wouldn't admit it to anyone else. Perhaps General T'racen, but no one else.

"Think Slime's gonna be back soon?" Gear asked.

Ghost sighed and looked up from his rifle.

"I don't know. He got badly hit. Probably take a while in a bacta tank. Little bath in one of those I'll do him good. Should get rid of the smell of him anyway."

Gear chuckled lightly and tilted his head back against the stone.

"You got nothing good to say of the guy, after he almost died?"

"Many almost died. Many did die," Ghost reminded coolly.

"Hmm," Gear mumbled somberly. "Rest in peace brothers. And sister."

Ghost looked silently at him. he knew he referred to Jade. He lowered his head.

"Rest in peace little one. We'll give them a bloody nose for you."

Gear smiled. "Or worse." They both grabbed each other's hands firmly and nodded.


	37. Ch37 Echo assaulted

The Story of Talon Chapter 37 Echo assaulted

**Bloody Ridge**

Spartacus took cover with Captain Gecko in a trench as the plasma shells pummeled the ground around them. Gecko looked at the armored giant.

"Sounds like we pissed them off," he noted.

"Don't we always?" Spartacus countered.

Gecko snickered. "To true." He looked at him for a moment. "How we supposed to hold off half a Division?"

Spartacus was quiet for a moment.

"With everything we got," he said firmly.

With only four-hundred and twenty-two men left, Gecko was right to be worried. At least four or five-thousand droids approached their position. Aero forces fought a bloody battle in the sky and both friendly and hostile artillery rained overhead. A scream from a clone echoed loudly. Someone had obviously been hit. Spartacus looked up, he viewed the landscape ahead. He listened carefully. Listening for the clanking sound of droids on the march.

The mercenary that just arrived, Seph, laid down in the trench. The Chiss woman put her helmet on and peeked over the edge. Foremost on her mind was her short conversation with general lady-eh, General T'racen. She hadn't been taken by her glad and friendly attitude. She didn't like how she brought up the thing with Kenobi and Skywalker, after all, she had betrayed the Separatists and risked her life to get them some strategic data. She almost got cut apart by Grievous in the process. Of course she had sold the data back to Viceroy Gunray later, after having copied it before giving it to Kenobi and Skywalker. In her mind there were no problem with that. They won, and she won twice and the seps thought they had all the data.

She fiddled with her assault R12 blaster rifle. She cleared it to fire and breathed in and out calmly.

Spartacus leaned slightly over the edge and looked forward. The artillery bombardment had stopped. They didn't want to bomb their own forces. The first lines of battle droids came into view as they marched up towards them. He squeezed the trigger of his blaster and fired three bolts. Three battle droids went down in a millisecond. He dodged when the droids opened up a hail of fire. They fired randomly forward in mass. He fired two bolts, taking down two droids in the first line.

"Lob a grenade over!" He heard Edge shouting. "Gear, open up on them!"

"Medic!" Someone shouted.

Spartacus fired three shots. Two droids went down in the first line and one in the second. He ducked when a super droid marched up front and targeted him. Gecko hit the super droids chest. It staggered but remained standing. With three well-placed bolts, Spartacus took it down.

A man was hit in the head beside him in the trench.

Spartacus spotted a Vulture droid coming in way to low. It looked like a kamikaze run. He quickly reached for his comm.

"Rocket! Incoming Vulture, ten o'clock!"

"_Copy, I got the bastard,"_ Hotshot responded.

"It's going for a suicide run," Spartacus continued. "Blast it down!"

A fired a bolt that decapitated a battle droid. Spartacus saw a rocket at high velocity coming towards the Vulture droid. It veered off and smacked into the droid ranks far back. Spartacus's eyes widened.

"Rocket get your-" he started.

He was interrupted by the fighter crashing. It crashed into one of the few remaining functioning bunkers the explosion threw men away like ragdolls. Changes of Rocket or anyone else surviving inside was slim to none.

Slowly he shook his head and peaked his head up. he fired six blasts, taking down five droids. One droid was hit twice.

"They're at the mines!" Gecko told him.

Indeed they were. The first droid ranks reached the minefield. Every mine took out between a handful and more droids. It didn't stop them. the battle droids continued marching right through the minefield, as if it wasn't even there. The first ranks of droids was sacrificial. They were a bump on the way to victory. Given the small number of super battle droids, Spartacus predicted that they were waiting in a second or third wave. This was the first batch. To soften their defenses and clean out some clone numbers.

"They're ignoring the mines!" Gecko exclaimed.

"They're clearing them out with their own numbers," Spartacus said dimly. "I really dislike droids. Really."

"No kidding big guy." Gecko leaned up and squeezed the trigger.

One blast missed but the other two took down a droid each.

Spartacus noted a sniper round ripping a droids head off. In quick succession another bolt decapitated a battle droid. A third bolt at high velocity destroyed a third droid. Ghost was certainly giving them a run for their credits.

The trooper he remembered as Jumbo laid dead a few feet away after being hit in the chest twice in rapid succession.

The armored giant fired ten bolts, taking out nine droids. One with two bolts. Even as Gear's rotary blaster cannon plowed down a dozen droids every second, it barely seemed to dent their numbers.

"Come on you clanking bastards!" He heard Gear screaming. "Come and get some!"

Spartacus shot off two bolts at a super battle droid. It staggered and went down.

**Outer Rim, Abe system, Neptune Research station**

Doctor Loo Harran keyed in a few commands into his console. For a moment he looked up and across the chamber one of the glass cylinder containers. He then looked to the Rodian man next to him.

"Raise the pressure in tube 3," Harran told him.

"Very well," the Rodian responded. He sounded a little shaken. "Raising pressure." He looked over at the glass tubes lined up in a row with a concerned and disgusted look in his eyes.

Harran looked at him.

"You know, I could have someone else do this if you have a problem with it," he said cooly with annoyance.

The Rodian looked over at his human college.

"Ms. Olalla could do that just as well," Harran continued. He half turned and looked for the Twi'lek female.

"No, no," the Rodian assured him. "I-I can do this. I've been doing it for some time."

Harran turned back to his console.

"Good," he finished bluntly.

The Rodian was silent for a moment, hesitant to speak.

"This…I can't wrap my mind around who authorized this," he said with a sigh.

"Someone who knows that we need to do whatever it takes to protect the Republic and our way of life."

"Right. But this?" He gestured at the tubes and their content. "If this project isn't a crime against sentient life, I don't know what is. It creeps me out."

Harran sighed.

"I'm just saying, how many people are gonna be sacrificed?"

"As many as it takes. Look. The Republics future is at stake," Harran argued. "Besides, you have to remember these people were criminals. No one will miss them. their deaths are for the betterment of the galaxy." He started writing on a pad and handed it to the Rodian.

"Get this to Doctor Paulson. Alright?"

The Rodian nodded. He took the pad and started walking out of the chamber. Harran looked around him. There was only a young Twi'lek assistant in the chamber with him. Young and pretty Olalla.

He walked over to the line of glass tubes and looked at one of them specifically.

"Don't you worry number 5. You'll eat soon. Very soon." His eyes studied the blood soaked pile of meat in the tube.

Body parts from at least two arms was mixed in, plus at least three eyes. The pile was almost two meters in height. A few pieces of skin skin and purple skin from another source was mixed in with it. It was the largest of the ten specimens.

Harran put his hand on the glass.

It didn't take more than five minutes or so for the Rodian to return to the laboratory chamber. When he walked into the chamber, the lights were off. He rubbed his temple and headed over to the panel to turn the lights on. He was curious to why they were off though. He smirked when he imagined Harran and Olalla snuggling in the dark.

"Loo?" He called as he keyed the panel.

The lights didn't work for unknown reasons. He would have to contact the technicians for it to be fixed. They couldn't very well work in the dark. And, he didn't mind taking a break from this horrifying project.

He spotted what could only be the beautiful legs of Olalla lying down behind a console. With a frown he walked over.

"Olalla, what are you guys doing?"

When he was three meters away, he noticed her legs twitching and blood on the floor. He jogged up and his eyes widened at the sight. He stumbled back, right into desk in shock and fear. He turned to the tubes. They were all empty.

He heard a grumbling and slowly turned around.

The Rodian's scream echoed.

* * *

This chapter was shorter than planned, but I decided to get it out faster instead and finish up the next.

Also, sorry it took so bloody long to get it done.


	38. Update!

Yeah, I decided this story needed a remake desperately. I felt there was several problems in the story that arose when I started writing it-say-a year and a half ago?

Either way I few of these was-I felt-that the first few chapters of the story seemed to star something that never went to anything, a bunch of new clones without much personalities but their names would appear-almost randomly-occasionally. There was one big plotline that never went anywhere and one minor plotline that disappeared just after appearing.

Also, the last name conversation over Ryloth was just awkward and bad.

This version way better organized then the prior story and I know exactly where I want it to go and what every chapter is going to bring forth and be about. Unlike one or two years ago, I actually organize my writing a lot better so I know what the heck is happened later on.

"Chronicles of Talon" is up and about by the time ya read this!

I'm sorry about all of ya that liked the "Story of Talon" but hope you understand and forgive me. This story will start of after Jade's death and will depart from the older quite a bit.


End file.
